BTVS: Season Pokegirl
by Mackon
Summary: Buffy x Pokegirl. At the start of season 5 Buffy her friends and family are abducted by the Initiative the scientific arm of Trauma Team one of the most feared crime syndicates in the Pokegirl World.
1. Prologue Politics

Buffy the Vampire Slayer, **Season Pokegirl.**

Episode 1, **Welcome to the Wildlife.**

**"DANGER! DANGER! WILL ROBINSON!"**

Disclaimer: This is a piece of ADULT fiction. Its contents should be viewed as such and only read by people deemed legally adults by their communities. This story features violence and sexual situations and should be considered Adult material.

Metroanime first penned the Pokegirl Universe in his fic Wild Horses and Pokegirl's and it has since been explored by many other great authors I claim nothing. BTVS is the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy I still claim nothing.

A/N. This is my first go at a writing a Lemon scene and real effort at writing Hand to Hand combat, so please be gentle. On the other hand if it sucks donkey balls would someone please tell me! Otherwise I'll just carry on blissfully thinking its great and never improve.

-

-

Prologue**: Politics.**

**Classified TT Classified TT Classified TT Classified TT Classified TT Classified TT Classified TT Classified TT Classified TT Classified TT**

Inter-dimensional Harvesting. 

Goals, Problems, Solutions and predicted Benefits.

By Professor Margaret Walsh.

Inter-dimensional Harvesting the process by which the Initiative is able using a combination of Magic, Science and artifacts of Forbidden Tech provided by our Trauma Team partners, to pierce the boundaries separating our dimension from those neighboring dimension's, dimension's with resources which we have a better use for.

The main resource we are currently able to extract across the dimensional boundaries is a sufficiently strong personality matrix or soul if the reader is prone to superstition. A strong personality matrix can be detected by our scans once the initial breach has been achieved in the dimensional boundaries. Once identified and located, Transit can be accomplished.

Transit is the means of Inter-dimensional travel and bares a strong resemblance to the Leagues so far unsuccessful transmat experiments, but is in fact only cosmetically related. In that the subject, rather than being moved bodily as in the teleport or portal travel we are familiar with, is converted into an energy stream, travels from start point to end point and there is converted back from a energy into their physical form. Transit is completelyreliant on the medium it operates in, none of our experiments or simulations have indicated that this form of transmat could ever be adapted to work within a single dimension.

The Inter-dimensional Harvesting or I.D.H. is a three-stage process Locate, Transit and Modification. It was the final phase where the problems showed themselves. By their very nature the subjects are dangerous and powerful beings the most fool proof method of containment is of course Modification into Pokegirl's followed by a series of level three and four tamings until the subject is rendered docile.

Two flaws have been encountered with the Inter-dimensional Harvesting process, both related and simulations predict both solvable by the same means.

The first problem cropped up when it was discovered that a Matrix after the rigors of Transit is too unstable to survive Modification. The first test showed that while Transit was successful and Pokegirl Modification was preformed without problem, the resulting Pokegirl's suffered a prolonged period of discomfort as their new bodies destabilized resulting in death. Of the test subjects, not even the corpses remained for study as the destabilization extended to a molecular level.

The second problem can be seen as a variation of the first, even before the above mentioned destabilization was noted over half the test subjects had suffered massive and fatal failures to most of there major organs. Heart attacks and brain aneurysms were the most wide spread causes of death, but these were mere symptoms. The root cause was determined to be the massive strain of Transit. Test subjects to old, to young or weakened by injury or ill health could not meet the tremendous physical demands. The hoped for cushioning effect of the energy state in which subjects exist during Transit travel did not manifest, or was not enough to compensate for the stain of moving through such an alien environment.

The solution to these problems lies in the mutable nature of the ether between dimensions, through which Transit occurs. In this environment it is possible to tweak the subject's Matrix with a properly compatible template. To this end, for the next series of experiments the Initiative has acquired a selection of male and female Bio-Form Scans taken representing hundred of Tamers in peak physical heath height of vigor in regard to age and possessing such Blood Gifts as would be beneficial to the subject survival.

During the Transit process these Bio-Form Scans will be introduced into the subjects Matrix. This, simulations have suggested, will increase the subjects Matrix physical durability enough for a larger percentage to survive Transit and cure the destabilization problem.

The second experiment is scheduled for 0800 tomorrow morning and my staff and I feel confident that with this new process in place Interdimensional Harvesting we soon be reaping the benefits the Initiative and Trauma Team hope for.

**Secret Initiative Laboratory, Hard Pass, thirty miles north of Triennia Town, Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo.**

Professor Margaret Walsh allowed herself a rare smile as the elevator carried her smoothly down towards her lab. The brilliantly polished steel doors reflecting the pleased expression back to her, only served to improve her already jubilant mood and her satisfied smile threatened to grow into a full blown grin.

The Sixty three year old scientist cut a striking figure, her short soft blonde hair becoming an iron grey near her temples, her back unbent by age still carrying her 5 foot 3 inches with a dignified air of knowledge and power. Today she wore her normal crisp white lab coat over a neat light blue silk blouse with a comfortable but smart pair of grey slacks replacing her normal thigh length skirt.

Today was 'The Day' and even things that normally irritated or enraged her only served to remind her of her soon to be glorious success. Even her reflection that yesterday had shown her a woman passed her best years, who'd never been able to force the established Pokegirl centric scientific community to pay the proper respect her or her research deserved.

Oh sure in the early days of her career she'd been somewhat sort after as an associate or assistant. But always forced to aid some blithering fool in his latest quest to find some insignificant detail in yet another useless bimbo Pokegirl species. Never had she been able to gather enough support to launch her own project into truly important research.

Not Today! Today on the eve of her vindication and triumph the woman in her reflection stood straight and proud wearing her grey hair and sixty three years as hard earned badges of a long fought war against a world that refused to acknowledge her brilliance.

Today in her reflection she saw a woman who'd had the courage of her convictions. Twenty-five years ago sick of pandering to Pokegirl Researchers like Professor Stroak and his sickening band of yes men and sycophant's she'd started her own project. Secretly channeling funds and equipment away from useless Pokegirl studies and beginning her own quest to understand the very building blocks of the universe.

The elevator 'Pinged' and Maggie quickly schooled her expression into her normal professional mask as the twin doors slid silently open leading out into the sprawling high tech lab of her half of Project Initiative. Three men waited for her just outside the elevator, Tamers Graham Miller and Forrest Gates and her assistant Dr. Angleman.

"Good morning gentleman." Maggie said as she stepped out into her lab.

"Professor." The two Tamers chorused.

Both young men were wearing Project Initiative military fatigues patterned in urban camouflage of white, grey and black rather than Trauma Team white double T emblazoned armored skin suits. They both worked for Maggie personally, like the vast majority of the Initiative bunker personnel, she had recruited the two and set out their training herself.

"Margaret." Dr. Angleman nodded and gave her a quick exited grin before quickly calming himself down and falling into step as Maggie marched past him.

Maggie gritted her teeth but refused to let the man's unwanted familiarity anger her.

"Have they arrived yet?" Maggie demanded scanning the wide-open compound, but not seeing some people she'd expected.

The large circular room, was ordered and clean as she could organize it, as she expected. Even with most of the base's faculty sent away for this experiment, she would except no excuses and her people knew it. Two other Scientists and three lab technician dressed like Angleman in white long lab coats over neat civilian shirts and trousers were checking equipment armed with clipboards and pens. They were working on a final check of the equipment, one final review to insure that today of all days there was no problems.

The devices they worked on were a curious mix of ultra advanced crystals technology supported but holographic computers straight out of the latest SCI/FI drama and brass equipment covered in magical runes. That wouldn't have looked out of place in Doctor Frankenstein's lab or perhaps on Dr. Moreau's island. Tesla coils sprouted from the walls, while pipes of full of glowing yellow liquid passed between them, seeming to surge with power as the energy leaped from coil to coil.

Uniformly spaced around the curving wall were a dozen pods, each high tech looking device, an expensive piece of molded white plastic and alloyed steel, tall and wide enough to hold a large man. Each pod sported a window covering half the front surface, facing into the Lab. A closer inspection would have shown the inside of each pod was cushioned with open clamps waiting to snap closed where a persons wrists and ankles would be, if they were inside. A nearly undetectable hair thin line traced around the edge of the front surface. Showing that the pods could be opened. Each Pod mounted a fist sized nearly see through pale red crystal at its highest point, each crystal pulsed gently in time with a larger dark red crystal that stood among a brace of energized coils and computers in the middle of the room.

"Yes ma'am, half an hour ago, they're in the control room with Director O'Brian, Commander Finn is keeping and eye on them." Forrest Gates answered nodding towards the structure built into the labs ceiling.

The Laboratory's main command centre was a little disappointing after all the high tech and downright bizarre gadgets of the Labs main area. It was just a flat square metal box built straight into the center the ceiling projecting out of the rough cut stone the base was carved into, 10 meters to the side, with windows looking out onto the Laboratory floor.

Maggie looked up, the high ceiling was well above head level, and the command rooms floor was suspended eight meters above the main level that she had just excited out onto.

As Maggie looked she caught a flash of vivid Indigo hair as someone inside turned away from the window.

Maggie winced they wouldn't have. Not Today!

"Who did they send?" Maggie snapped feeling a bubble of anger start to surface, in spite of her good mood.

She changed direction slightly and headed towards a different set of elevator's, set opposite the ones she's just used.

These were the bases internal banks, which led up to the command post or down to the storerooms, medical station, guestrooms and cells. Her people followed quickly in her wake.

"Its Brenda and Keith Crawford, I'm afraid Margaret." Dr. Angleman informed her, his voice carrying more than a little nervousness.

"Damn! I told them to keep that psycho bitch away from me!" Maggie hissed, cursing under her breath. She strode past the four-meter tall Master Crystal in the center of the room, ignoring it slightly ominous red pulse, and lengthened her stride. Her anger sending her barreling ahead; forcing the three men who were following her, to scramble to keep up.

Maggie Walsh was nearly running by the time she had crossed the floor, radiating anger her good mood forgotten for the moment.

As the Initiative leader arrived at the elevator doors she savagely jabbed the call button.

Angleman, Miller and Gates caught up to their boss just as the doors slid open and the four filed into the elevator.

As soon as the door shut Patrick Angleman turned to his silently fuming boss and managed a sympathetic smile.

"Maggie I know how much she infuriates you, but this is your day of triumph." Before he could continue Maggie rounded on him and Angleman's little encouraging speech ground to a halt in the face of his bosses' furious glare.

It was all Professor Walsh could do not hit the stupid little man, or better yet order one or both of her men to hit him... A lot.

As much as she despised the representative that Trauma Team had sent to observe her latest experiment, there were few things in the world she hated more than the insignificant little so called scientists that she was forced to employ, toadying up to her. It was one of the great evils of her profession in Maggie Walsh experience, one she would not stand for in her Labs.

The incompetent yes men had nearly destroyed her last time, blinding her with their praise, while in their traitorous shallow little minds they'd been secretly ready to turn on her at their first chance! Because of something as minor as public opinion!

Maggie Walsh remembered. After she'd branched out to do her own research, they'd flocked to her. The hangers on, the bootlickers and flunkies were hoping to ride her coattail's to success and glory.

It had gone well at first the preliminary papers she'd been able to publish had been well received. There had been interest from some of the Leagues and some very prestigious Universities had been interested in her work.

Tentative offers had been made by some very high level people who'd recognized the huge potential to be found in a true understanding of the forces behind Magic and their effects on the physical world.

Then just as she was ready to move on to green pastures there'd been a series of unfortunate accidents and some of her more daring experiments had escaped from her lab.

Just a few Pokegirl's that studies had shown had an unconscious, but deep connection to some of the higher dimensions.

Officer Jenny's had investigated despite Maggie's refusing the stupid pseudo police entrance, they'd ignored her! One had actually laid hands on her, first to move her from blocking the door, and then one of the stupid sluts had dared to put force her into restraining cuffs.

The shortsighted fool's that had dared to think themselves her academic equals had allowed their ridiculously weak backbones to bend when history had needed them to stand tall and support her against the mewing of the uneducated masses.

A few pictures of a Megami-sama strapped to an operating table with half the stupid bimbo's skull removed, electrodes connected to her exposed brain and they'd deserted her, thrown her to the wolves.

All her so called colleges, desperately pretending that they hadn't been bowing and scraping to her mere day ago, hoping she'd let them join her project.

The pathetic populist journalists had demonized her; ripped her apart in the court of public opinion, they'd made her out to be some kind of monster!

Completely ignoring the science, dismissing what she'd already achieved and what she'd been on the way to achieving.

She's been given no chance to explain her side. It wasn't like Maggie had experimented on the useless sub-human creatures for fun! It had been a necessary sacrifice for Knowledge! For Science!

As more and instances of savage beatings, electro-shock and summery executions of rebellious Pokesluts had been found, her once bright career had taken more and more hits.

First suspended, she'd soon found herself being charged with crimes against nature! After a farce of a show trial in which none of her evidence had been given the weight it deserved she'd been locked up in a sanitarium for the criminally insane.

Five years she'd languished there caged with the animal in Arkham while idiotic fools without a tenth of her intelligence had vainly tried to understand the working of her magnificent intellect!

Then she'd been rescued a group of fearless rebels and freethinkers had been able to see past the unfortunate costs of her research and see some small part of the glory she'd been working towards.

Only a small part, even her new employers were a blinded by the insignificant power that Pokegirl's could control but their scientists had understood enough to see a few of the minor benefits that she could provide

Team Trauma had seen the brilliance of her work and understood enough to see the potential of her theories.

Of course the poor fools were as fixated on Pokesluts as the rest of deluded world that Sukebe had created. She'd had to narrow her studies and had been constantly interrupted by her new employer's demands to upgrade Pokeballs to beat anti-capture fields and create new weapons to hunt stronger Pokegirl's.

But no research was ever truly wasted and over the years her projects had progressed.

With an effort of will Maggie calmed herself down as the elevator began to short ride up to the command post entrance corridor.

"I would appreciate it if you developed a more professional attitude while we meet our guests Dr. Angleman!" Maggie told the suddenly scared man.

"Yes Professor Walsh! I'm sorry Professor Walsh, I don't know ... I mean it's just the excitement of 'Today's' experiment!" Patrick Angleman nearly pleaded as he shuffled back as far as he could manage in the small elevator car and gulped nervously as he fought against a sudden wave of rising panic.

The two Tamers, Miller and Gates stood flanking the Initiatives leader stared at him impassively, blank bored looks on their faces.

"Pull yourself together man!" Maggie snapped in disgust turning a way and dismissing him.

Angleman sagged in relief, he had worked for Margaret Walsh for four years now and he'd seen some of the things that happened to people who truly raised her anger.

The elevator finished its short trip and the came to a stop.

Margaret Walsh with the ruthless determination that had served her well over the years, the scientist put all these minor aggravations from her mind and focused on what 'Today' meant!

Now she was ready!

She was still forced to word her proposals in terms of how many powerful Pokegirl's she could acquire, to get her backers to fund her research. But if on the road to gaining a few more useless bimbos for Trauma Team she happened to unlock the secrets of the universe, well at that point no one would be arguing with her!

The corridor from the elevator door to the stairs down to the Bases command center took barely a minute and soon Maggie Walsh looked at her command staff and the visitors to her Base, Observers sent by Trauma Team to her watch her latest triumph.

Maggie stepped into the room with a polite smile on her face, one that touched nowhere near her coolly calculating dark brown eyes. But in her business few people expected to be greeted with joy and happiness.

Polite was the best anybody could expect.

The Control room was a simple design in the center sat the banks of computer main frames, ten featureless half-meter wide one-meter high grey boxes. Each connected to their identical neighbor's by two high-speed fibre optic cables. Not state of the art, but sturdy and capable of what was needed; only used to collect and organize data. The true computer power of the Initiative was nearly a mile away safely under tons of stone and concrete shielded by the best armor and magic money could bye or Trauma Team could steal.

A simple desk ran around the sides of the command room crowded with workstations looking out through the window down into the Laboratory bellow. Each workstation monitored and controlled various pieces that made up Professor Margaret Walsh greatest invention.

Maggie coolly cataloged the group waiting for her.

First to catch her attention was the six foot four frame of her head of security Commander Finn was standing apart from the main group keeping himself between the white armored skin suited figures and the three technicians manning there stations. Beside him stood his Alpha a Samurai and his battle specialist an Armsmistress (Maggie had never learned the creatures names, her only concern was whether they preformed their functions adequately). Riley Finn cast a quick glance at Maggie's group as they clattered down the stairs into the control room. As soon as he identified who they were, he turned his attention back to what was happening infront of him.

Standing directly infront of Riley Finn stood what could only, despite her white uniform, be a Dark Lady. Maggie was convinced that she would have guessed the bitch's species even if she hadn't been there eight years ago when her then lab assistant Brenda Strong had gotten a little to big for her britches.

Just Brenda now she was a rather weak Dark Lady as the bread went. The illegally modified Pokeball that had turned her from a whiny little five foot tall human with mousy limp brown hair and no cleavage to speak of into a 5 6 tall indigo manned beauty sporting a respectable C-cup seething with rage had worked with what it had. Brenda Strong had been in Professor Walsh's opinion a nothing no intellect or force of will or character to speak of. In that second when her stupid little idiotic plan had been ripped apart and she saw the modified Pokeball sailing towards her was probably the only time in her life she'd felt any true impressive emotion. That it had been rage and the techno-magical chip in the modified Pokeball had used it to fuel her transformation into a Dark Lady didn't negate the fact that over all Brenda Strong had been a none entity most of her life. Dark Lady's evolved from powerful Dark Elf's usually at least level 30's and normally level 40's or higher. After her transformation Brenda the Dark Lady had been a level 2. She'd had to learn all of the common Dark Lady attacks like Energy Blade, Aura Barrier and Enhancements like Magical Levitation from scratch and still at level 23 didn't have the strength to hold them for long.

Her grand plan to get the respect and power Brenda in her deluded little mind had decided the world owed her, had been the pathetic highlight of a meaningless life. The stupid fool had gathered a collection of incriminating evidence (Including pictures of the shoot on sight wanted fugitive Professor Margaret Walsh) and had started making demands, while she threatened to release her carefully hidden evidence to authorities if she didn't get her way. It had taken Trauma Team Video Girls and Data Dogs less than fifteen minutes to find her hidden cache of files primed to send copies of itself to most of the police forces in the world. Maggie had thrown the Illegal transform and capture Pokeball herself, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. But now after nearly eight years of dealing with the new Dark Lady incarnation of Brenda Strong, Maggie dearly wished she'd gone with her first thought and just had the idiot dragged outside and shot.

Maggie curled her lip in disgust at the indigo haired animal, Brenda was playing her normal childish games taunting Commander Finn soon no doubt she'd turn her attention towards Maggie herself. Maggie dismissed Brenda from her thinking she was a known quantity and not worth much thought even with the powers of a Dark Lady at her disposal. Standing behind Brenda was another in the white skin suit with black T's front and back of Trauma Team Keith Crawford, Brenda's Tamer or was that doormat? Maggie could never keep that straight when it came to those two.

Talking quietly to Keith Crawford was the final white suited figure Director Davis O'Brian the Trauma Team's liaison to Maggie's Project Initiative and the man in charge of all the area's of the base that Maggie didn't actively control.

"So Professor Walsh ready to show us some more goo?" Maggie nearly flinched at Brenda's nasal whine, before flushing with rage as what the disgusting semen receptacle had said.

Before the Scientist could retort Davis O'Brian interrupted. The Trauma Team member had no where near as much invested in these experiments as Maggie did but there success was still important to him and failures would reflect badly on him with his superiors in the TT Organization. The tall 5,9 thin man stepped forward and placed a conciliatory hand on the Dark Ladies shoulder. It was a calculated move Director O'Brian knew that Brenda was a favorite of several Trauma Teams mid level bosses and so had a certain reflected power so it was wise to stay on the very small area of land known as her good side. At the same time, she was after all just a Pokegirl, and if she were to say rip Davis's arm off, he knew that Professor Walsh would gleeful have the Dark Lady put down ... painfully, the second afterwards. The Base Director was gambling that Brenda was smart enough to understand that as well.

"The failure last time has been rectified there will be no repeat of the unfortunate goo incident." The Dark Ladies shoulder tensed under Davis O'Brian's hand but after a second the Pokegirl visibly forced herself to relax. O'Brian let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding the girl seemed to comprehend that she'd come very close to crossing a line which even her Tamer's Keith Crawford supervisor thinking she was cute when she interrogated suspected agents wouldn't save her from.

"Yes the problem of matrix destabilization has been corrected." Maggie finally said after an awkward pause.

"Really what was the cause?" Keith Crawford asked suddenly interested. The tall lanky Tamer took a step forward putting himself alongside his Dark Lady and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose settling them in place as he looked towards Maggie with an alert intelligent interest.

That was why Maggie had to put up with his Alpha's noxious presents so often. Keith Crawford was without a doubt a loathsome worm of a human being, who let his Pokegirl's and especially his Alpha the Dark Lady Brenda control his life whenever they choose to make the effort. Unfortunately he was also one of Trauma Teams top Roving Agents and one that specialized in Lostech and Forbidden Tech, he was one of maybe a thousand people in the world who could comprehend some small part of what Maggie was doing.

Maggie Walsh took a calming deep breath and began to explain she'd known she would have to tell whoever Trauma Team sent what they discovered from the earlier failed experiment and had put some thought into a short explanatory speech.

"The problem we encountered with our first experiment was one of matrix stability, the collected bio-constructs are just not stable enough, after transfer to except reconfiguration into an alien structure like a Pokegirl. Resulting in as your Alpha so eloquently put it 'Goo' we haven't been able to correct the problem but with some work we have found a way to work around it." Maggie told her audience.

Brenda clicked her Indigo painted fingernails together a nasty smirk forming on her otherwise beautiful features.

"So you're taking shortcuts and going around problems now Maggie? I seem to remember back in the 'Old Days' you saying that that was the mark of a poor scientist! Shouldn't you have put that big brain of yours to work finding and fixing the real problem?" Brenda leaned up against her Tamer wrapping one arm about his shoulders she draped the other across his chest and started tracing the embroidered double T logo with one sharp nailed finger.

Maggie watched as the 27-year-old Tamer just accepted his Pokegirl's sluttish behavior: that one of the thing that disgusted her about the pair Keith Crawford had a real mind yet he willingly associated himself with this whorish creature.

"Don't be ridiculous you stupid tart! If our solution wasn't the best we would have reworked the entire system but such a waste of time and resources wasn't needed." Maggie snapped.

The Dark Ladies already fiery eyes darkened with rage at Maggie's insult.

With a hiss that would have been more at home coming from a Widow than the gorgeously human looking Pokegirl. Brenda launched herself from her wonton embrace around her Tamers upper body, flinging herself at her personal Devil. With a scream of rage a bright red energy blade flickered into existence in one raised clenched fist. Brenda brought her arm around in a wild swing, the glowing red blade slashed down in a slice that would cut the expressionless Maggie Walsh in half.

The nearly supersonic 'Dragon Slash' caught the Dark Lady as she was at the highest point of her leap her body fully extended. The expression of inhuman rage crumpled into shock and pain as Riley Finn's Alpha the Samurai, Sam's masterwork katana ripped through Brenda's tough Trauma Team armor and cut deeply into her side. The power of the 'Dragon Slash' attack catapulting the Dark Lady across the control room in a spray of blood.

Before the critically wounded Dark Lady could crash through one of the control windows and fall out into lab bellow, Rose Riley's Armsmistress appeared infront of the tumbling body.

Coming out of her burst of 'Speed' in a balanced offensive stance Rose's armored forms superbly trained and shapely legs tensed in their incasing armor uncoiling like a coiled spring, launching her into a vertical jump, nearly taking her to the control rooms ceiling, and preformed a perfect 'Roundhouse Kick'.

The CRACK! Of bones braking echoed through the control room as the powerful attack connected on the other side of the Dark Ladies chest from where Sam's Harem sister's cut had landed. The mercifully unconscious and hideously wounded Dark Ladies body reversed course and rocketed back towards the group of humans.

With a wet sounding SMACK! Brenda's bloody and broken body slapped down to the steel floor between her stunned Tamer and Professor Margaret Walsh.

Unnoticed by most of the rooms occupants Rose, Riley Finns Armsmistress finished her move, using the rebound from the perfectly timed attack to redirect her flight, before she overshot and smashed into the roof the Armsmistress turned her ascent into a backward tumble. With an agility an Acrobabe would have envied Rose flipped gracefully though the air and landed lightly in a crouch on the desk inches away from the window. Crouched on the desk Rose's eyes were locked on the uniformed Trauma Team her muscles tensed her power focused for another burst of 'Speed' if one of her Masters guests should reach for a weapon or Pokeball. Sam Riley Alpha had already flicked her sword clean of blood, sheathed it and returned to her guard position next to her Master. The Samurai looked completely calm, bored even, just like she had been before she'd moved faster than human eyes could track to intercept the Dark Ladies attack on her Masters leader.

The whole desperate battle had taken seconds most of the room's occupants could barely follow what happened. Once moment the Dark Lady had been snarking at her old boss, something all the staff at the Initiative base had seen many times before. Than she had lunged towards Professor Walsh, been knocked across the room by a barely seen blur that had resolved itself into Sam; Riley's Samurai when she stopped moving. Before anyone could even draw breath to scream her bloody body had been punted back by Riley's Armsmistress, who had been quietly standing by her Masters side on the other side of the room an eyeblink ago!

Into the stunned room Maggie was the first to act, calmly the Initiative leader pulled a neatly folded handkerchief from one of the deep pockets of her lab coat and carefully dabbed the few spots of blood that had managed to spray across her face. Clearing the already cooling wet spots she could feel Maggie silently her soiled handkerchief to Dr. Angleman, who standing by her side had caught rather more of the explosion of blood and looked as if he had just dunked his head in a bucket full of gore.

"I think you need to work on your dear Brenda's discipline Keith. One of these days the poor girl's going to get herself hurt." Davis O'Brian's drawled, his brutally sarcastic comment braking the stunned silence that had fallen.

Keith Crawford shook himself out of his stunned shock and scrambled at his belt for Brenda's Pokeball.

"Typhonna's Tits!" Keith swore as he looked at his Dark Lady. She was unconscious, bloody and beaten. Through the huge slash in her armor running across her right side her flesh had parted and the Trauma Team tech expert could see into the deep wound. Poking out of the blood and gore Keith saw the off whitish yellow of the girls ribs and splashes of lumpy purple; that he had the horrific idea were Brenda's internal organs. Finally he managed to get his fingers to work and popped Brenda's Pokegirl from where it was mounted on his Tamers belt and activated the recall beam. The red laser like beam sprang from the Pokeball in his hand and played across the still body infront of him. For one awful second Keith thought it wouldn't work, that his Dark Lady was already dead. But then Brenda's form dissolved into a red glow that was pulled back into his Pokeball.

Keith sighed with relief once inside her Pokeball her body was in suspended animation once he got her to a healing machine she would be fine.

"Got her in time." The Trauma Team member muttered as he hooked the Pokeball back to his belt.

"Pity." Maggie Walsh commented. The Initiative leader's good mood, that she'd felt earlier came back to her full force, as she walked forward carefully stepping around the pool of blood now spreading across the control rooms floor.

Keith winced at the Professors comment but kept his opinions to himself by attacking a human Brenda had forfeited any imagined rights she may have earned for herself as a favored member of Trauma Team. With a glare at the Initiative security commander Riley Finn and the two Pokegirl's that were again flanking him. Keith pushed the last few minutes to the back of his mind.

If Professor Walsh complained to Trauma Team they'd probably have Brenda destroyed without a seconds thought, but Keith doubted Walsh would do that, unless he tried to get her to reprimand her Security chief and his Pokegirl's. Maggie Walsh had as little to do with the upper levels of Trauma Team and Keith doubted she would rate anything to do with Pokegirl's even one threatening her as anything like important enough to go to them complaining.

Trauma Team was very much a Catgirl eat Titmouse organization the strong destroyed the weak unless they could get some use out of them the overrides the momentary pleasure of squashing someone just because you could.

Keith Crawford wasn't particularly strong, Brenda was, at level 23 the most powerful Pokegirl he had ever managed to train up or beg, borrow or steal. He was useful being a tech specialist that Trauma Team would be hard pressed to replace but that in no way gave him the clout to lock horns with someone as powerful as Professor Walsh. She had since she'd joined Trauma Team carved out her own little empire in the Initiative although it was still part of Trauma Team it was by far the most independent part and here her word was law. Even some of the lower members of the command council would think twice before making an enemy of her.

"Now if we can move along with no further disruptions?" Professor Walsh asked the room with a raised eyebrow her gaze on Keith Crawford who shook his head in the negative and dropped his eyes. "Good! As I was saying our solution to the destabilization was to introduce a intermediate form closer to the original matrix."

Keith followed along as Maggie Walsh lead the group past the banks off mainframes to the command rooms main station, here were all the instruments needed for the Initiative technicians to monitor and control the experiment set up in the lab bellow. A series of hi definition plasma screens were mounted on stands above the computer monitors showed the view from camera's set up around the base of the Command Post. Some showing the area's that could be seen through the command post windows directly bellow the room's floor others focused on close up images of the Pods mounted around the circumference of the Laboratory.

The others of the group, Initiative Tamer Forrest Gates, Trauma Team Roving Agent Keith Crawford, Trauma Team Base Director Davis O'Brian, Initiative Tamer Graham Miller, Initiative Research Scientist Doctor Patrick Angleman all arranged themselves around Maggie Walsh. Initiative Security Commander Riley Finn stood a few steps back from the group where he could keep an eye on everyone. His Alpha the Samurai Sam stood just behind his right shoulder and his Combat specialist the Armsmistress Rose just behind his left shoulder.

The three technicians that Maggie had chosen slipped through the group a settled into their seats, manning the command workstations.

"Intermediate form, closer to the original matrix?" Keith asked "Your going to keep them as human? Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of the exercise?" The Trauma Team member queried turning to face Maggie.

"Not at all as I said "Intermediate" Just until they stabilize then the transformation process can be implemented without the "Goo" factor." Professor Walsh confidently replied.

"As I informed your superiors Agent Crawford when I arranged for this demonstration all the bugs have been worked out! With the prototype working as will be shown Today Trauma Team will be able to start on a full scale faculty and on our way to power and money beyond our wildest dream!" Director O'Brian proclaimed, rather grandiosely but without as much confidence as Professor Walsh had managed. The so called 'Goo' incident had left a lasting impression on Davis O'Brian. The sight not to mention the smell of a dozen human sized figures slowly falling apart into their component atoms was not something wanted to see again.

"Bring the generator up to its first stage!" Maggie ordered the technicians sitting infront of her.

**Chapter End Notes:**

A/N

(1) I based my POKEDEX Tamer entries on the template designed by Kerrik Wolf.

(2) POKEDEX Pokegirl's entries found at the Pokegirl World Project.

---Tamers ---

Name: Riley Finn

Age: 22

Residence: Triennia Town

Region: Mountain League

Status: Active

Rank: 53

Security Clearance: Withheld

Active Harem

Species Name Level

Samurai Sam 39

Armsmistress Rose 37

Alpha Sam

Beta None

Tamer Y

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Name: Keith Crawford

Age: 27

Residence: Ero Creek

Region: Orange League

Status: Active

Rank: 31

Security Clearance: Withheld

Active Harem

Species Name Level

Dark Lady Brenda 23

Alpha Brenda

Beta None

Tamer Y

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

----------------------------Pokegirl Notes--------------------------

SAMURAI, the Bodyguard Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fighting

Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: human style diet, also has high tolerance for alcohol

Role: veteran warriors

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel

Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic

Libido: High, but ONLY manifests if the Samurai is alone with her Tamer

Attacks: Basic swordfighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade

Can ONLY learn over level 40: Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen

Can ONLY learn over level 50: Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato

Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Stamina (x6), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Durability (x7), Slow aging, Can summon two weapons at the same time

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Ronin (mechanism uncertain - may be unique)

No one knows how or why a Ronin becomes a Samurai, even though researchers are still running test after test, to no avail each time. It's a longtime frustration for researchers everywhere, but it's still regarded as one of the more important research topics out there, and that is for one very special reason.

When the first Samurai was discovered, a Pokewomon in her 60s that was living in Edo with her Tamer, she slew over 200 Team Shogun agents, tanks included, with a single Zanmato. This was also was how the Zanmato attack was first discovered...

Very little data is available on Samurais, as those who have them tend to be un-forthcoming. And with good reason, as Samurais are among the most powerful sword-type Pokégirls alive.

When a Ronin evolves, they gain a foot and a half in height. Their hair grows twice as long as it was before, and their bust size increases. For some reason, though, they lose sight in one eye and become ten years older in appearance than they actually are, their face lining and their hair turning gray. No one seems able to explain this, and Samurais still stay ten years older in appearance than their actual age for the rest of their lives.

Samurais live for two things and two things only: to fight, and to protect their master. It is a lifestyle choice for them, to battle every day, and the Tamer who wishes to have one in their harem should be prepared to fight them DIRECTLY, not with another Pokégirl, at least once a day to keep their Samurai's respect. But whether or not they respect their master they will protect them no matter the cost.

A Samurai, once they accept a master, will not betray them or abandon them for any reason. Samurais have a strict code of honor, that will forbid them from betraying their master, even if they hate him or her.

They are the perfect bodyguards, and think that letting their master come to harm is the ultimate form of failure, wishing to rectify their dishonor and mistake by any means necessary. They are loners by nature, and while patient and tolerant of others in the Harem, they will remain aloof towards them, rarely showing affection towards them unless they have earned the Samurai's respect. This becomes easier if the Samurai was previously in the Tamer's harem as a Ronin, already knowing and being friends with her harem sisters. When their master dies, the Samurai will usually still be alive, as they age at only half the rate others do. If this occurs, the Samurai will refuse to take any other master, remaining loyal to their original even after his or her death. They will instead seek a solitary lifestyle, keeping a single Pokégirl with them to keep them Tame, usually a dog-type. When alone with their Tamer is when their libido becomes active.

When certain they have privacy, a Samurai undergoes a 180 degree turn in terms of personality, unable to get their clothes off fast enough in their desire to be Tamed, their libido rising to the point where it could be compared to a Vixxen.

Samurais can summon, a natural magic ability, any sort of Japanese sword they desire in any style and design. Their preferred weapon is a daisho set, a katana and wakizashi. They are masterful swordswomen, the best in the world. Ronins will always respect and look up to them, as they consider the evolved Pokégirl as the perfect sword fighter.

The Feral state of a Samurai is very light, much like that of an Ingenue, insomuch they seem, as they are constantly distracted. It's a little more dangerous than that, though as a Samurai will become fascinated by the way the light plays off their sword blade and will move it about randomly to try and get random effects. No reports of a Threshold transformation have been reported, and seeing as it's incredibly rare for a Samurai to appear in some way to begin with, it's unlikely there will be.

ARMSMISTRESS, the Ultimate Fighting Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fighting/Steel

Frequency: Uncommon (Normal, and in all Leagues) to Very Rare (Winged) (Gold League)

Diet: any human style food

Role: can adapt to almost anything

Libido: Low (High with favored master)

Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Rock, Steel

Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground, cat Pokegirl

Attacks: Pummel, Roundhouse Kick, Sword Dance, Meteor Punch, Chi Blast, Master Blow. (And Feather Shuriken, Thunderbolt, and Whirlwind if the winged-type of Armsmistress).

Enhancements: 25x Human Strength, Agility, Durability, Speed, Weapons Knowledge, Armored

Evolves: Seraph(Valkyrie-based winged Armsmistress only; Angel Stone), Warrior Nun(Amazonchan/Amazonlee-based Armsmistress only; Angel Stone)

Evolves From: Amazonchan(works on it's speed), Amazonlee(works on it's strength), and Valkyrie (mechanism unknown)

Amazingly human in appearance; only distinguishing feature that sets them apart from 'normal' humans are the fact that all Armsmistress's have red hair and green eyes. Their busts do increase from their previous forms, but usually only by a half-cup at most.

The Armsmistress is a hard-to-attain-evolved form of the Amazonchan and the Amazonlee. They come from either form since it seems to be when an Amazonchan and Amazonlee balance their speed and strength.

They are more human appearance than the three stages of the Amachop (Amachop, Amachoke, Amachamp) and often better fighters than Herochans and Heroines. This is because Armsmistress's are incredibly skilled fighters, ranging from hand-to-hand to fighting with any form of weapon. (Preferably swords).

Armsmistress's are unparalleled armorers, and each creates her own armor shortly after evolving. The armor of an Armsmistress is also highly sought out by Tamers. The combination of intricately molded steel and leather is incredible in its quality. Few attacks can barely even scratch it. This armor typically reflects the personality of the Armsmistress who crafted it, though armor created for others can be created with their tastes in mind. Few Armsmistress's will ever craft armor for anyone but themselves, however, making these extremely rare.

Even then, the armor is never quite as effective for another as it is for the Armsmistress herself.

Armsmistress's will only remove their armor for Taming. They are perfectly comfortable sleeping in their armor, and tend not to favor post-Taming cuddling, preferring to get back into their armor as quickly as possible. An Armsmistress outside of her armor loses a considerable amount of her strength, and is generally safe to tame without restraints. They become paranoid about attacks when unarmored, however, partially accounting for their low libido. They are more willing to "let down their guard" with a Tamer they trust, which can raise their libido significantly. Armsmistress's will only bathe if dirtied by outside conditions, such as mud and the like, and still prefer to do so while armored, if possible. Armsmistress's have an unusually efficient internal cooling mechanism, allowing them to engage in strenuous physical activity without sweating. They do tend to breathe heavily during these activities, as their circulation system is similar to that of pre-Sukebe cheetahs, though more refined.

Armsmistress's that evolve from Valkyries, called Malakim in some Leagues, are extremely rare. In the wild one can tell if an Armsmistress evolved from a Valkyrie from a simple fact. They have wings, and can learn Flying-type attacks. (This however, has caused many Tamers to mistake an Armsmistress for a Valkyrie and visa-versa).

How to evolve an Armsmistress from a Valkyrie however, is still a complete mystery. Due to a peculiarity on the part of an Armsmistress' maternal instincts, they cannot fight feline-like Pokegirl. Instead they show great maternal affection towards the feline-types. This is believed to be related to their cat-like circulation system, indicating that Sukebe may have used trace amounts of cheetah DNA in their creation, resulting in unforeseen feelings of kinship with feline Pokegirl's.

DARK LADY, the Seething Bitch Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Rare

Diet: human foods

Role: murderess, combat

Libido: Low (High with Tamers who can control them)

Strong Vs: Magic, Normal, Psychic, celestial Pokegirl's (Angels, Megami, etc)

Weak Vs: Fighting, Dark, Dragon

Attacks: Reflect, Absorb, Burst, Energy Blade, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Power Bolt, Teleport

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x3), Magical Levitation, Darkvision

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Dark Elf (Moon Stone)

Dark Ladies are evolved from Dark Elves when brought into contact with a Moon Stone. They stand taller than their previous form, usually an inch or two over five and a half feet tall.

Their breasts are generous but not huge, a modest C-cup, and are quite firm, with sensitive nipples. Their nails are always painted and well manicured/peticured, even after marching about the wilderness for days on end. Dark Ladies always prefer to have long hair, and will never cut it unless it's in danger of dragging on the ground. Even then, they'd rather braid it or style it to raise it just enough that it doesn't quite reach the ground. They are very vain about their hair and will go to great lengths to care for it and enhance it. A Dark Lady will always try to dress in an outfit that is provocative and arousing without looking slutty, such as dresses with long slits to show off her legs, or low-cut tops that show off the upper portions of her breasts.

Despite their allure, Dark Ladies are not often found in Harems. This is because, although they are very beautiful, they are consumed with intense rage. They seem to have nothing but fiery hatred for everyone and everything, with a special place being reserved in their dark hearts for Pokegirl's of a celestial nature, such as Angels, Megamis, and Megami-samas. The best known example of this was when a kindly Angel rescued a Dark Lady, not knowing what type of Pokegirl she was, from drowning and took her back to her Tamer to nurse the half-dead Dark Lady back to health. When the Dark Lady awoke to seeing an Angel watching over her and tending to her, she immediately flew into a screaming fit of rage and attacked her rescuer. Killing the poor Angel, who didn't even have a chance to defend herself, and slaughtered a third of the Tamer's Harem, who were shocked into inaction, before being brought down.

Dark Ladies are not subtle combatants. They don't have the patience or inclination for subterfuge and much prefer open confrontations. They usually use their Magical Levitation enhancement to remain away from any sort of physical fighting, and hide behind magical defenses such as Aura Barrier while they rain down Mystic Bolts and Power Bolts, along with taunts. When the fighting does get physical, they use Energy Blade until they can get more distance between themselves and their opponent, and if worse comes to worst, they Teleport away, although they are loathe to quit a battle, and have an annoying tendency to return for rematches at the least convenient times. During battles, Dark Ladies verbally as well as magically assault their foes, mocking things they believe in, telling them how weak and pathetic they are, and how she will torment their surviving friends/lovers/Pokegirl's. Dark Ladies are not fools however, and their anger is calculated. They know when to retreat, and won't throw their lives away in an attack unless they perceive there to be no escape.

No one is really sure why Dark Ladies are so sadistic. They seem driven to cause pain and anguish to anyone they can, for reasons even they don't seem to understand. They hate celestial Pokegirl's, and those who would associate with them, more than other people, and will target them in preference to others. Some have suggested that Dark Ladies are upset because they have lost their Longevity enhancement that they had as a Dark Elf, and feel cheated of their long lives. Others postulate that they hate celestial Pokegirl's because they seem to radiate the peace and serenity that Dark Ladies lack so much in their own lives.

Despite all this, it is possible to Tame and control a Dark Lady, though difficult. Dark Ladies don't respond well to kindness nor appeals to reason, but raw power, and the willingness to use it, is one of the very few things that gets through to them. A Tamer who shows himself to be her superior will earn her obedience, but doing so is a harsh lesson to force on her. Since a Dark Lady will naturally satisfy her carnal lusts on helpless victims, a Tamer who forces himself on her in such a manner can make her submit to him.

Generally, this requires her to be heavily bound and gagged so she can't cast her spells while the Tamer takes her harshly, bragging about his ability to do this to her and her inability to stop him. The more harshly she is taken, the quicker and better the results will be, and more exotic forms of intercourse, such as anally or tit-fucking, are known to work better.

After the Taming, a Dark Lady will behave very differently towards her new Tamer. She is obedient to him now, and appears to revel in her new position. Her loyalty to her new Tamer is unshakeable, and she would gladly die before abandoning or betraying him. She is almost obsequious in her desire to please her new owner, calling him "Master" whenever she can, almost whorishly servicing his every desire, volunteering to be the first to fight pokebattles for him, etc. She regards her Tamer almost as a god, and will talk long and almost lovingly about him to anyone who is willing to listen. Such rants are not love-driven poems however. A Dark Lady appears to view her Tamer almost as some sort of evil overlord, telling others things such as "my Master is more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" and "my Master finds you displeasing, begone!" A Dark Lady in a Harem will always work her hardest to be the Alpha, seeing only herself as the most worthy to be with her Master.

Feral Dark Ladies are beings of pure rage, attacking anything that moves with a mindless fury. They are too distracted to use their magic or their Magical Levitation ability though, and always resort to just using their strength to tear their opponent limb from limb. In this state they aren't much of a fight, and they know it, making sure to find some poor soul every few weeks to force themselves on. Such experiences are never pleasant memories for the one they use. No Threshold girl has ever been known to become a Dark Lady, for which everyone is thankful.


	2. Chapter 1 Brave New World

Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season Pokegirl.

Episode 1, Welcome to the Wildlife.

"DANGER! DANGER! WILL ROBINSON!"

Disclaimer: This is a piece of ADULT fiction. Its contents should be viewed as such and only read by people deemed legally adults by their communities. This story features violence and sexual situations and should be considered Adult material.

Metroanime first penned the Pokegirl Universe in his fic Wild Horses and Pokegirl's and it has since been explored by many other great authors I claim nothing. BTVS is the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy I still claim nothing.

A/N. This is my first go at a writing a Lemon scene and real effort at writing Hand to Hand combat, so please be gentle. On the other hand if it sucks donkey balls would someone please tell me! Otherwise I'll just carry on blissfully thinking its great and never improve.

-

-

Chapter 1, **Brave New World**

_Into every generation a Slayer is born._

_One girl in all the world, a Chosen One._

One born with the strength and skill 

_to fight the vampires,_

_to stop the spread of their evil_

_and the swell of their numbers._

_She is the Vampire Slayer._

**Shady Meadows Cemetery, Sunnydale, California, USA.**

Light from the rising half moon shone down on the shadowed grass and glittered off of grave markers and tombstones.

Buffy Summers stood infront of a fresh grave, absently spinning a foot long two inch wide sharpened piece of wood named Mr. Pointy in the fingers of her right hand. Wondering about the friends and family that must have attended the burial the day before. Did any of them suspect? Surely one or two of them must have, why else would they have had...

Buffy checked the gravestone and continued her musing's while she waited.

Trixy Handow, beloved Sister and Aunt. Why else would they have had Trixy buried so quickly?

Had Trixy's sister or one of her nieces and nephews taken one look at the police report listing attack by a gang on PCP or a tragic accident involving a BBQ fork as the cause of death and known?

Or was it just another one of those good old Sunnydale traditions that everybody followed but few understood? Like never invite anybody into your house' just let any visitors cross the threshold by themselves if they could. Or the old standby 'Don't go out at Night' or the best one if you see something strange pretend it never happened and forget about it as soon as possible.

Although considering how many people Buffy ran into at two or three o'clock in the morning, the second rule seemed more like a guild line.

Buffy took another look at Trixy Handow grave, still no sign of action. The nineteen year-old Slayer glanced at her new watch. Her Mom had got it for her, as a sort of acknowledgement of Buffy's Slayer duties. It was an expensive copy of a Special Forces design; it's light was very faint and green, guaranteed undetectable from more than six meters away.

Buffy sighed it was getting on towards ten, it had been nearly three hours since sundown.

"Bored! Bored! Bored!" Buffy changed hands working Mr. Pointy and leaned back on a convenient tombstone, making sure she could still keep an eye on Trixy's grave.

"Come on Trixy! Times a wasting got to get up and get your grrrrr on. You don't want to spend your whole night down there do you?" While she grumbled to the tardy Vampire, Buffy caught a flicker of movement out the corner of her eye.

"Trixy, I'm to going share something with you, since we're having this little moment. It's a bit difficult to talk about so bare with me OK? So the thing is, that lately I've noticed I'm picking up a few habits that maybe I should be concerned about, nothing extreme just the odd turn here and there." Damn they were coming quick, Buffy nearly lost her place in her banter as she watched the three darting shapes flicker from shadow to gravestone to tree closing the distance from the graveyard boundary in seconds.

"I know what your thinking Trixy, not Buffy she's a picture of mental heath! What could she be worried about? Well let me tell you Trixy, every now and then I've noticed that I've started talking to myself, a lot. Now I've only had first year psychology and my Professor was a megalomaniac Frankenstein wannabe but I'm betting, not a good sign."

They were moving fast, fast enough that normal humans would only see a blur at best, they quickly and near silently concealed themselves around the Handow family plot. Buffy was impressed, you very rarely saw fledglings actually using their Vampire speed or coordinating more than a lets all rush them at once, kind of deal. The last time the Slayer had seen Vampires actually using their supernatural speed in any useful way, had been when Kakistos and his minions had followed Faith to town, it wasn't something that your average fledgling seemed to be able to learn on their own.

Who ever was in charge of this little band seemed to have more smarts or at least more training than the average undead citizen of Sunnyhell.

"So you see I'm being extra careful of Buffy's sanity at the moment and that means plenty of down time with my friends and family, right? So you understand I need to get home at a decent time tonight. Nothing against you Trixy you've been great, listening to me like this. It's just that the whole gang is meeting at Casa de Summer's and I haven't seen my buds for over a month. So if you could put in a appearance some time soon?" While the three dark silhouettes set themselves for their big entrance Buffy concentrated on the faint tingling that had haunted the back of her mind since she'd been called four and half years ago.

Her Spider Sense was without a doubt the Slayers least favorite ability. The one she was most reluctant to use, no matter how often Giles lectured about how useful it was. Sensing Evil in Sunnydale, on top of the Hellmouth? It was so not of the good.

She'd need an extra long shower tonight to get the icky feeling off of her.

Just for a second she felt the Cemetery around her. Just twenty or so meters, but it was more than enough. Buffy could all but taste the twisted demons animating the three Vampires stalking her. A dimmer sense muffled by meters of soil, of another one slowly digging its way up from bellow, under the grave of Trixy Handow. But most of all she could feel the rotting sickly cloud that soaked into every blade of grass, every tree, the air she breathed and even the tombstone she rested her hip against, everything. The Hellmouth.

With a shudder Buffy pushed it back down into depths of her mind.

Nope no Vampires sneaking up on her from behind, maybe these three weren't as smart as she'd thought they were.

Oh well time to get to work.

"Come on Trixy, up and at them! Think about all the fun things your missing." Buffy coaxed.

"You could be out chasing and biting people or skulking in an abandoned warehouse or ... I know I know! If you come out right now you could watch me dust these three losers who think they're sneaking up on me." Buffy told her audience in her strong clear voice, easily carrying out into the surrounding darkness.

There was a shocked silence for a second, and then Buffy's Slayer ears could make out some embarrassed shuffling from the shadows.

"You will die this night Slayer!" The mans voice sounded out of the darkness in what was probably supposed to be an ominous and foreboding tone, but came across sounding a bit unsure of itself and Buffy rolled her eyes as she turned to watch the three Vampires step out of the shadows.

"O jeez! Couldn't all you wannabe's, like pool your money and higher some better quality speech writers?" Buffy drawled as she watched them come.

There were two men and a woman, a mixed bag they had been various ages when they died. The apparent leader, the one who'd spoken looked to be about fifty or so when he'd been Vamped. He was a big guy, six foot four with shoulders like a linebacker he could be a problem, long arms. The next one that Buffy had labeled number two looked around his early twenties, maybe a college student, Buffy wondered if he'd attended UC Sunnydale at some point. The last one, the one Buffy had decided to take out fast so the Slayer could then concentrate on the two bigger threats, was a slightly older looking woman, mid to late twenties. They were all wearing dark billowing robes with their hoods hanging down their backs. Buffy rolled her eyes, billowing black robes, never a good sign.

Still spinning her stake one handed, the ex-cheerleader wandered a few steps to her right. Making sure the weakest of the three, in her opinion, four and half years in the trade don't you know, was closest and was the one who would enter hand to hand range first when they charged.

"I mean honestly who talks like that anymore? And your all fledges, its not like way back in the day you were all 'Forsooth' and 'Thou', what is a Forsooth anyway?" Buffy asked, suddenly missing her bubblegum, this routine always went better if she blew a big pink bubble at the end.

The two males both looked really offended, Buffy wondered if it was her critique of their dialog or her calling them fledges, Vampire on the whole really hated that, especially the fledges. The female looked a bit scared and confused, maybe realizing her new friends might not be all that big and tough in the wonderful world of Sunnyhell?

"The Great One has declared you anathema Slayer. Your destruction has been ordained!" The spokes Vamp declared drawing himself up to his full impressive height. Fibbing slightly he doubted the Great One even knew this particular Slayer existed but a Slayer was a Slayer and the street cred for beating one was huge.

Buffy silently conceded a five for that one, in a looming contest the 6' 4" Vampire had it over the 5' 3" Californian girl. Although why silently? Didn't she owe it to the world to share her wisdom?

"OK that was better, the scary looming goes well with the black cape. But your still loosing points because of the crappy dialogue." The Slayer informed her audience. Taking another seemingly casual step to the right.

Perfect.

"These are Robes! Sacred vestments not capes!" Number two muttered. Man did he look pissed, Buffy guessed that this was a guy who really thought all the hanging around in pentagrams at midnight and chanting was really cool.

"Who cares, they're uncomfortable and always getting caught on stuff." The twenty something woman Vamp whined.

"Shut up Julia! We wear them to honor the Great One!" Number two hissed at his cohort.

"You shut up Malcolm!" Witty Rejoinders R-Us snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" Number one roared, cutting off the bickering between the two other Vampires. His feature contorted his checks and forehead warping as the demon rose to the surface. The Vampire took a long step forward almost shaking with rage; realizing just how far this encounter had been derailed from the beautiful plan he'd come up with. "Stop you're useless chatter, remember the plan!"

He was supposed to catch the Slayer by surprise! They'd known she would be waiting for the newly turned Vampire to rise from her grave. He would give her enough time to relax and drop her guard, then with the two minions he'd trained in stealth and using their speed they would surround her. The three of them would spring from the dark of night and attack before the Slayer realized what was happening, While Malcolm and Julia kept her busy he would launch his own attack, overwhelming the distracted Slayer, he'd capture her. He Jacob would have the honor of throwing the Slayer's broken and bloody body to the Great One's feet and be recognized and raised above all her other servants when she arrived in Sunnydale.

Jacobs yellow demonic eyes locked on the small blonde Slayer as she stood in the middle of the clearing still fiddling with a stake with one hand while she ... What in Glorificus's name was she doing now?

Jacob watched dumbfounded as Buffy grabbed a lock of her hair and angled it this way and that, trying to catch some of the light provided by the distant street lamps, so she could examine the ends. Seeming to notice him staring the Slayer gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry were you saying something? I thought I saw a spit end." Buffy explained.

She was mocking them! Him! He was Nosferatu, Lord of the Night! Soon to be a favored servant of the Great Glorificus and she was mocking him.

"Arrrrrhhhhhh! Kill her!" The enraged roar jerked Malcolm and Julia into motion both transformed into their game faces and charged at the seemingly unprepared Slayer.

The three Vampires had entered the clearing line abreast well spread out confronting Buffy. Julia on the right Jacob in the middle and Malcolm on the left. Buffy had 'Wandered' over to the right, so now Vamp Julia was along way ahead of her friends. Jacob stood still, waiting for his minions to soften the Slayer up and get her attention.

Julia blurred forward her arms out stretched and fingers hooked like claws. The Vampire woman curled back her lips showing her enlarged fangs and jagged teeth, her whole attention on the Slayer determined to slash her throat out. She had been a Vampire for two years now and knew how people reacted, the momentary frozen shock at seeing her demon would be all she needed. Racing at her full speed she pulled one arm back for a viscous swipe that would finish this fight before Jacob and Malcolm could even lay a hand on the Slayer!

Julia was totally unprepared for her target darting forward faster than even her superior Vampire eyes could follow and launching a snap kick that connected with a sickening crunch with her throat.

Buffy watched the Vampire cartwheel backwards, just as fast as she'd charged forward, airborne for a good ten meters before her tumbling body slammed into the Vamp boss, knocking them both to the ground in a tangle of limbs with their billowy robes going every which way.

"Score!"

She didn't stop to admire her work long, before they'd stopped bouncing Buffy was sprinting towards the other minion, who's own attack run was slowing considerably, as he gawked at his two companions.

Malcolm hissed as he turned his burning yellow eyes back to the Slayer and saw her rapidly closing the distance between them, more than a bit wary after seeing Julia's disastrous attack, he skidded to a halt and tried to arrange his limbs in a half remembered ready stance.

Buffy grimaced as she saw the Vamp she was going for settling into some kind of loose sloppy 'Horse Stance'. What was it with Vamps and martial arts? They all seemed to know some, even if they'd just pulled themselves straight out of the grave.

Buffy so didn't want to spend all night seeing who's 'Chestnut Fist' was faster, time to show the clever little Vamps what real speed was all about. As she got in range the Slayer slammed her right foot into the ground and pivoted, launching her left leg at the Vamp's head in a blinding spin kick.

More due to luck than skill, Malcolm managed to raise an arm to block, but he was no way ready for the sheer strength of the Slayer added to the momentum she'd built up in her charge.

Malcolm's blocking arm slammed back into his face, smashing the limb savagely and probably ripping every muscle and ligament he had from his shoulder to elbow, not that he had time to feel much of the pain.

Buffy followed the staggering Vampire not giving it a second to recover. From the spin kick the Slayer launched into a fury of blows. A simple right cross, well simple if you didn't count the inch thick piece of mahogany clutched in her fist, followed by two lighting fast jabs. Back fist to the face followed by another cross, this time left handed for variety.

The reeling Vamp tried to retaliate with a weak palm strike that Buffy blocked and captured in a crushing grip. Twisting the arm savagely and using it as a handle to hold the Vamp in place as she plowed a series of devastating knee strikes into his solar plexus. Ramming her knee into the creature's body in blows that could shatter stone until something inside the Vampire went crunch.

Buffy let it loose and the Vampire now barely managing to stay upright hunched over, trying to protect itself from further punishment. The Slayer battered the weak defense aside and plunged Mister Pointy home in the center of its chest. Vamp Malcolm gapped at the small blonde for a spilt second before exploding into a pillar of dust.

Already turning, ignoring the empty robe as it collapsed to the ground, Buffy spun to face the rest of the clearing looking for the other two Vamps.

Just in time to duck under the large clenched fist aimed at the back of her skull!

Buffy felt the Boss Vamp's fist tug at her hair as she slipped under the blow. Since she was going down anyway the Slayer let herself fall, letting gravity drag her down, one hand slapping flat to soft grassy ground and threw a wide leg sweep forward, catching Jacob as the tall Vampire was still over extended from his missed punch.

As his feet were knocked out from under him Jacob threw himself backwards, turning the fall into a only mildly awkward looking roll and sprang nimbly to back up.

Buffy flipped back to her own feet just as quickly, but let him go. Taking a few cautious steps back herself, looking around for the third Vampire. The Slayer spotted Vamp Julia right away, she hadn't moved far from where she'd landed from Buffy's kick.

Still looking pretty messed up from Buffy's kick to the throat and her short flight. The female Vampire was kneeling, one hand massaging her sore throat while using the spare to prop herself up. She still had a bit of fight left in her, judging by the death glare that she was sending Buffy's way. To bad she wasn't paying more attention to what was going on about her instead of trying to wish the Slayer dead. She might have been able to avoid the stake the plunged through her back and skewered her heart. Probably not, but you never know.

"Hey! Xander how was your holiday season." Buffy called out to her Xander shaped friend as he stood brushing Vamp dust from his hands. "Nice staking action, good follow through."

"Hey Buff! L.A was hot even for a California boy like me. But the work was good and Anya enjoyed the shops and the hotel." Xander Harris said as the young man moved forwards, stalking the Vampire facing off with Buffy.

The Boss Vampire whipped around at the sound of the dark haired male Scoobies voice and saw the rapidly fading cloud of dust that was all that remained of his last minion.

Jacob hissed at the Slayers ally and took a step towards him, rage twisting his already demonic face.

"Hey Ugly! Fights over here!" Buffy shouted before the last Vampire could get sidetracked.

Jerking back around, his gaze darting between his two enemies. Trying to keep them both in sight, the Vampires features morphed back to human as he took a step back. Now that the anger at seeing the last of his minions; that he'd spent so much time and effort training, destroyed had cooled the older Vampire was weighing the odds and he didn't like the answers he was getting. Taking another step back, retreating Jacob was already working on a new plan to capture the Slayer, he'd obviously need more minions. He who fights and runs away yadda, yadda he couldn't afford to be destroyed here. His un-life belonged to the mighty Glorificus only she had the right to destroy him! Yeah that sounded right.

"This isn't over Slayer!" With a snarl that didn't look quite so intimidating on his now human features and his dramatic declaration ruined by the slight quiver in his voice, the Boss Vamp turned and ran. His form near invisible to Xander human eyes, the Vampire took off at speeds that would make Olympic athletes green with envy.

Only to jerk to a stop as a short redheaded young woman stepped into his path holding a large wooden cross up like a stop sign. With her other hand Willow Rosenberg was holding a small pistol crossbow, which she lined up on the recoiling Vampires heart and fired.

Jacob managed to turn just enough so the wooden bolt sank to the flights just off target skewering his shoulder as he franticly twisted to the side.

"Darn it! You moved." The redheaded Scoobie complained as she dropped the crossbow and advanced on the staggering Vampire brandishing her cross, forcing it back.

Jacob was close to panic now, the Slayer at his back, a holy cross in front and a Vampire hunter closing from the side. The desperate Vampire decided to fight his way out past the human Vampire hunter was his best bet and started towards the young man the Slayer had called Xander.

Too Late.

A deceptively small feminine hand gripped his injured shoulder in a crushing grip and spun him around. The last thing Jacob the Vampire saw was the small blonde Slayer jabbing a stake at him.

"Hey Willow!" Buffy smiled at her friend suddenly feeling better than she had in weeks. She threw an arm over the slightly taller girl's shoulder in a half hug as she turned to face Xander as he hurried up to the two girls "You've been practicing! You'd have totally got him if he hadn't moved."

Stashing Mr. Pointing in the back on her jeans underneath the red leather jacket she was wearing Buffy looped her free arm around Xander's waist as soon as he was in range including him in the hug.

"It's so great to see you guys! I thought we weren't meeting until after patrol." Buffy gave her two best friends an affectionate squeeze.

The two founding Scoobie members returned the Slayers hug for a second before they started to feel their bones straining under Buffy's strength.

"Easy Buffster breakable here!" Xander chuckled pulling back slightly.

Buffy eased up on the hug but kept her grip on her two friends. Turning the three started back towards the graveyard entrance and the Summer's home.

"We were at your house, but after Giles arrived and Tara and Dawn kept beating us at Monopoly Xander and I decided to come see how you were doing." Willow told her Slayer.

"They were totally cheating Buff, everyone knows your not aloud to team up! But the rules had mysteriously and very conveniently vanished, so Dawn as owner of the board word is law." Xander told her. "The Dawns money is worth two dollars to everyone else's one dollar rule is also suspect."

"She's just having fun Xander, anyway after the Monopoly game fell through Dawn wanted to talk to Tara about Wicca and Anya and your Mom and Giles were all deep into the world of art as investments so Xander and I were at loose ends." Willow explained.

"Yeah Anya wanted to talk to your Mom about some pictures she wants to buy for our apartment and Giles got roped into it somehow." Xander agreed "Mrs. S said you were waiting for an BBQ fork victim to raise from her grave here in good old Shady Meadows so we thought."

"Oh crap!" Buffy exclaimed cutting Xander off.

"What." Both veteran Scoobies were instantly on guard thinking the Slayer had seen something, nether was prepared for Buffy turning and running back towards the earlier battle site.

"I totally forgot about Trixy! I'll stake her and be right back guys." Buffy called over her shoulder as she disappeared among the grave markers and tombstones.

Willow and Xander exchanged a look before shrugging and following after the speeding Slayer at a more sedate, human friendly pace.

**Secret Initiative Laboratory, Hard Pass, thirty miles north of Triennia Town, Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo.**

"Main Generator online, one minute until full charge for first stage activation." The middle of the three technicians reported her eyes glued to the line of digital gauges on the screen of her workstation.

"Order the onsite personnel to secure behind the blast shield" Maggie Walsh ordered.

"All personnel on the lab floor are ordered behind the shield. Activation is Imminent! Repeat Activation is Imminent! this is not a drill!" The technician to Maggie's right relayed her orders through microphone on a stand mounted on his desk. The man didn't take his eyes off his own line of gauges, just leaned over slightly grabbed the Mic with one groping hand and pulled it to his mouth.

There was a definite thrum of energy in the air and all the assembled Trauma Team and Initiative members could feel the deep vibration in their bones as the giant generators buried bellow the Initiative complex picked up speed.

Maggie Walsh stood hands clasped behind her back Commander Riley Finn, Tamers Graham Miller and Forrest Gates and her assistant Dr. Patrick Angleman stood in a lose order about her. Director Davis O'Brian the Trauma Team part of the bases command structure and Agent Keith Crawford an observer for Trauma Team's Governing Committee stood a little apart from the Initiative members. Still close enough for comfortable conversation but the extra meter and their stark white uniforms they wore setting them apart. Sam, Riley's Samurai and Rose, his Armsmistress both stood a few paces behind the humans

"Full charge, we're ready to activate the first stage on your word Professor." The lead technician announced.

"Activate!" Maggie Walsh gave the order.

Agent Crawford took a hesitant step closer to the Initiative group and cleared his throat nervously.

"Several members of the Governing Committee wanted to know when the Bio-Form Template upgrades would be available to humans." Keith Crawford commented.

Maggie suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, she'd expected this. No doubt Bio-Form re-enforcement during Transit had caught the attention of some of the older and sicker members of the Committee. It must have sounded, to the uneducated listener, like a veritable fountain of youth crossed with a cure-all elixir.

"The Bio-Form re-enforcement of the subjects Matrix is only possible because of the unique environment found in the formless area's between dimensions Agent Crawford. It will be years before we know enough about it to even guess if it would be possible to do something similar here in our own dimension." The Initiative leader explained.

"They were very insistent Professor Walsh, one even mentioned scraping the I.D.H. project so the Initiative could concentrate on it." Crawford said his voice losing some of its uncertainty. Maggie noticed that his hand was resting on the single Pokeball attached to his belt.

Maggie snorted so the little man thought this was some kind of revenge for his Pokeslut being taught a few manners?

"It will never happen Agent Crawford, the movers and shakers on the Committee are very determined that the I.D.H. project be made a success. The main facility in the Sunshine League is already over half completed. Some very important people have put a lot of there own personal credits down to finance it and have assured me of their future support." Maggie told him.

Keith Crawford blinked and took a step back frowning. Maggie watched as the man kept a protective had cupped over his Dark Lady's Pokeball and nearly laughed.

Ironically it had been Brenda's conversion that had given Maggie the inspiration for this project. Professor Walsh had since early in her career been focused on the primordial building blocks of reality. The very bedrock everything else from magic to physics rested on, a unified theory more complete than any Einstein or those that followed him had ever imagined. Unfortunately there was very little unsoiled universal building material laying around waiting to be studied. In fact anything that was the least accessible was by definition already contaminated by something. Even the most abstract elemental plane, that only the most powerful and learned of Vale wizard's could grasp had already been altered by some form of evolution from its beginnings.

Maggie had determined that only in the ether between dimensions completely outside of any reality would she find an uncontaminated sample large enough to test and stable enough to research. Unfortunately her backers in Trauma Team had been more than a bit leery of the millions of credits needed to finance the project when Professor Walsh had first presented them with the plans for her experimental device to pierce the dimensional barriers.

The governing committee of Trauma Team had wanted to know what they'd get out of it, and Maggie's talk of the scientific breakthrough of the millennium and vague claims of vast untapped power hadn't sold them on the idea. Trauma Team was at heart a very straightforward organization with simple goals and needs, they wanted power, power they could hold in their hands. Not some vague idea of power, they might get at some point in the distant future. They wanted power they could feel and understand money, politicians under their thumb or best of all strong Pokegirl's.

Maggie had nearly thrown up, when they mentioned that last item, here she was offering these imbeciles the keys to unlocking the mysteries of the universe and they started masturbating over their stupid Pokesluts. As if any sub-human sex-slaves could ever really amount to anything, no matter how many cheap tricks it was taught.

Maggie had left the meeting feeling beaten for the first time in her life, she just could not make them understand. Even when she'd been locked up in Arkham Sanitarium she hadn't been so disheartened. There was no way Trauma Team would ever fund her real work, they would always be too focused on getting the next powerful Pokegirl.

Then Brenda made her little power grab and Professor Walsh had seen a top of the line Modification Pokeball make a Level 1 Dark Lady and she'd started thinking.

Modification Pokeballs where hugely expensive, being based on badly understood Lost Tech copied from incomplete schematics found in destroyed Sukebe installations. Which made them buggers to build with a huge number of defective units for every useful Ball made. For Modification Pokeballs that could transform a human into a Catgirl or Titmouse the usual ratio was 100 defective for each working model.

A Ball powerful enough to perform a Modification to create a Pokegirl as high evolution as a Dark Lady was even more difficult to produce, making them rare and sort after resources. And what did you get for all the effort? A Pokegirl barely more useful than the human you'd thrown the ball at in the first place. Oh sure they had potential and if you were prepared to spend the next ten years on training and battling you just might level your new Pokegirl up high enough to make it worthwhile.

It was all a question of energy, a normal human was just not powerful enough for the Modification Pokeball to make a worthwhile Leveled Pokegirl out of. Sure it was a hell of a disciplinary tool, the threat of being turned into a Pokegirl worked wonders in motivating people. But as a means to acquiring strong Pokegirl's it was a bust. Even if you lucked out and got an impressive species it would still be the lowest of the low in terms of power levels.

So what if you didn't start with normal humans? There were Tamers in the world with blood gifts that made them almost as formidable as their Pokegirl's and Wizards in the Vale with power to spare. The problem with them was they were usually very hard to get at and very, very hard to capture and would generally be missed when they were gone, bringing unwanted attention down on Trauma Team.

But, and here is where Maggie saw her opportunity what if the victims could be missed, but no one would know where to look?

What if they could be grabbed from a direction they'd never even thought of guarding against?

What if Trauma Team could reach into an unsuspecting dimension grab some of the more powerful beings there transport them back to base and turn them into Pokegirl's?

An unending supply of high level untraceable Pokegirl's. This time the Committee had been a lot more interested in Maggie's proposal.


	3. Chapter 2 Down the Rabbit Hole

Buffy the Vampire Slayer, **Season Pokegirl.**

Episode 1,**Welcome to the Wildlife.**

**"DANGER! DANGER! WILL ROBINSON!"**

Disclaimer: This is a piece of ADULT fiction. Its contents should be viewed as such and only read by people deemed legally adults by their communities. This story features violence and sexual situations and should be considered Adult material.

Metroanime first penned the Pokegirl Universe in his fic Wild Horses and Pokegirl's and it has since been explored by many other great authors I claim nothing. BTVS is the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy I still claim nothing.

-

-

Chapter 2, **Down the Rabbit Hole.**

**1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, California, USA.**

"Mom, I'm home!" Calling as she opened the front door Buffy stood aside to let Willow and Xander enter, Buffy cast a look around but was disappointed, not seeing Giles, Tara or Anya anywhere about.

"Buffy you were supposed to be here hours ago!" Dawns voice floated down from upstairs, followed by the tramp of feet as Buffy's little sister came charging down.

"Buffy, honey we're in here." Joyce Summers called from the kitchen. "Did Xander and Willow find you?"

"Yes thank you Mrs. Summers, right where you said she'd be." Willow answered as she smiled at the brown haired girl racing down the stairs, the redheaded witch received an answering smile from the younger Summers sister.

Dawn came down the stairs in a long legged gallop and stumbled to a stop before the smiling hacker. Willow was always a bit shocked at how much Dawn liked her. It was strange for someone who'd been a nerd all her school life, to be suddenly looked up too as one of Dawns big sister's cool friends. Dawn gave Willow a hug, then the teenager's eyes darted to the side and locked onto Xander. Willow smile turned into a smirk as she followed the younger girls eyes, while she and Tara were cool, Xander was somewhere up with the Rockstars in Dawns eyes, and Dawn was his most devoted groupie.

"Hi Dawny, we found her, Xander had to stake a Vamp that was sneaking up on her through." Willow told the girl and grinned as Dawn's already starry-eyed look became dreamy and the brunette was suddenly at Xander's side as if teleported, demanding details of her hero's latest exploits.

"That wasn't very nice." Tara's giggling voice pulled Willow from her amused scrutiny of Xander's squirming under Dawns attentions.

Willow turned and watched Tara, as her girlfriend followed Dawn down the stairs at a more sedate pace. The two Witches slipping easily into each other's arms and a quick kiss. Willow opened her mouth to explain when the older girl was suddenly pulled from her arms, engulfed in an enthusiastic hug from the resident Slayer, a hug that nearly lifted Tara off her feet.

"Tara!" Buffy smiled at the shy Wicca, all but grinning, another clamp eased up a notch on Buffy's heart and for the first time in a month a few of the stress lines etched into her brow smoothed out. In the back of Buffy's mind, the part of her that was the Slayer relaxed just a little bit. The proof in her hands as she hugged Tara's soft body to her chest, that another one of her people, her pack was safe and sound and back under the Slayers protection where she belonged.

"Buffy, err... good to see you?" Tara was more than a bit shocked at how happy Buffy was to see her, she'd thought that the Slayer barely knew she existed and probably only ever saw her as little more than Willows girlfriend. Not as someone in her own right.

The blonde Witch relaxed after a second, her body that had tensed in surprise collapsed into the hug and she threw her arms around the shorter Slayer, returning the embrace. The lonely girl had been, as she saw it, clinging to the outsides of the group by her fingernails, barely acknowledged by Buffy or Xander and all but ignored by Anya, Giles and Mrs. Summers, Dawn had welcomed her wholeheartedly but she and Willow had been Tara's only real connection. Now something had changed, Tara didn't know what, but suddenly she felt like she belonged, a ache that she'd barely known she'd felt, the soul deep feeling of being an outsider faded away and Tara found herself smiling back at the beaming Slayer.

Willow and Xander exchanged a grin at Tara's shocked expression and Buffy's warm greeting. Both the core Scoobies had over the last few years, become Slayer and Buffy experts. They'd been waiting for this, having guessed that by now Buffy would have switched Tara from acquaintance folder to friend in her thinking. And that the Slayer lurking beneath their friends eyes would have likewise reclassified Willows girlfriend from someone to protect, just one among the thousands of Sunnydale residents in the same category, to an actual ally and companion. They'd both seen it happen with each other and Giles, then later Angel. Oz, and Jenny Calendar and a select few of their classmates like Cordelia Chase had all followed. They hadn't quite worked out how much of it was Buffy and how much was the Slayer, or if there was really any difference between the two. But Willow and Xander had watched since they met the Slayer, as people passed some line in Buffy's mind and went from just people they knew and became full-blown Scoobies.

Willow was practically skipping as she collected her bewildered girlfriend and linking arms, dragged the taller girl through the Summers family room and out to the kitchen. Elated that her Tara had been accepted into one of the most important, if not the most important parts of her life. Dawn and Buffy followed the two girls, the Summers sisters completely ignorant of what had just happened. Xander brought up rear, tying desperately not to think about how Willow would soon be celebrating, if it was anything like what had happened when Buffy had excepted Anya into the gang then there was going to be some seriously hot girl on girl action going on tonight.

In the Summers family kitchen Joyce Summers, Rupert Giles and Anya Jenkins watched as the five other Scoobies filed into the room.

**Secret Initiative Laboratory, Hard Pass, thirty miles north of Triennia Town, Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo.**

"_All indications are green, first stage activation confirmed_." The report was automated, the AI generating a soft mellow voice, nether male or female, speaking calmly and clearly.

"Begin search routine." Professor Margaret Walsh ordered.

"Beginning search routine, yes ma'am." The head tech answered her fingers flying over her keyboard and she carried out her orders.

"The search will not take long, for the purposes of this demonstration the system has been configured to locate dimensional anomalies which we calculate will make dimension penetration and Transit easier. It is very costly in terms of power usage, and later we hope to identify closer targets. But for now aiming for the big obvious bullseye, even if it's a great distance away, is more likely to succeed. Than aiming for something closer but that our sensors just aren't yet capable of picking up out of the background noise. Each I.D.H. we perform will allow us to refine our data and improve our sensors." Maggie lectured almost without realizing it, more focused on the readings scrolling across the big monitor suspended above the controls

"_Target acquired dimension labeled Delta Alpha one nine seven. Boundary scans show green on all I.D.H. criteria_." The base AI reported.

"The I.D.H. criteria is a simple checklist that can be confirmed or denied without actually spending the power to piece the dimensional barrier, things like the presence of human life or magic or air." Dr. Patrick Angleman picked up the commentary when Maggie seemed more interested in the figures now being displayed.

Maggie cast a slightly annoyed look at her assistant, but didn't really mind someone else talking to the Trauma Team representatives, it wasn't like it was something she enjoyed. Only her desire to see everything go off without a hitch had prompted her. Seeing that the man was doing an adequate job she left him to it and concentrated on running the test.

"Very well begin second stage power up sequence." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am"

"Second Stage is two actions in one go. We pierce the dimensional barrier and start a detailed scan looking for good prospects for I.D.H. normally this would take days, or even weeks. After all, what are the chances of a high powered individual standing close by, to where we piece the barrier? This is another benefit of locating anomalies in the dimensional barriers, such places tend to attract just the sort of targets we are hunting." Dr. Angleman smiled at the Trauma Team members pleased with how the universe could help them out now and again.

**1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale, California, USA.**

Buffy was feeling good everyone was here and getting along. Willow and Anya weren't snarking at each other, Dawn wasn't being all psycho stalkery towards Xander, and even Giles and her Mom had settled down, not continuously trying to edge away from each other. The band candy incident had really weirder their relationship out. Nope everyone was happy and Buffy was really hoping they could enjoy it for a little while before the next disaster struck.

That would be nice.

**Secret Initiative Laboratory, Hard Pass, thirty miles north of Triennia Town, Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo.**

Professor Margaret Walsh looked up at the AI interface set into the ceiling above the workstation. It was a simple grey box bolted in place with a red camera lens recessed in the middle, through this unit and the few others scattered about the Initiative facility the bases AI could be personally accessed. It was more for human convenience than any real use. It made humans and most Pokegirl's feel better about dealing with an apparent person if they could convince themselves that it was physically in one spot. Yes it was directly tied to the AI, but the time lag between using its own systems at an interface and using the normal networked computers would only be noticeable by a Video Girl.

Right now the AI was filtering through the Septillions of separate, mostly useless, pieces of data the sensors were collecting from the penetrated dimension to pinpoint the I.D.H. targets.

"_Targets selected, 18 area's of interest_."

"Display a run down on the main screen." Maggie told the three Techs as soon as the AI had made its report.

Maggie watched the information appear, quickly scanning each entry as it scrolled across.

"See these values here?" The Initiative leader pointed out a grouping of numbers that appeared in most of the reports. Turning to her assistant and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Professor, very indicative of non-human entity's" Dr. Angleman replied taking a moment to study the results.

"Delete all non-humans from the list." The technicians lent over their keyboards quickly identifying the string of numbers the two scientists had pointed out and removing each target that contained them from the list.

A minute later the head Tech, Elizabeth Richards turned to Maggie.

"Ma'am that leaves three target groups, one with only a single target, one with four individuals and one with eight viable targets." She reported.

"Focus on the largest group, what power readings are we getting?" Professor Walsh asked.

"It's a pretty diverse group ma'am two level nines, an eight, two level threes and everything in between." One of the Techs, one of Richard's assistants answered excitedly.

"Excellent! A near perfect test group, bring stage three online and activate portal targeting." Maggie smiled and turned slightly to watch the Trauma Team observer, the Initiative leader was pleased to see that Agent Crawford looked properly impressed.

"Yes ma'am." With a few keystrokes the displays changed and the I.D.H. really started.

"_Stage three fully online, portal is active and targeting, all eight targets locked_."

"Run final system check and execute." Maggie ordered.

"All systems check out ma'am, we're good to go!" Elizabeth Richards told her boss excitement, overriding her professionalism for a moment. The younger woman quailed at a frown from the Initiative leader and quickly entered the final command.

"_I.D.H. Transit extraction in THREE, TWO, ONE, TRANISIT_!"

On the final word all three technicians entered a last command and the whining generators picked up speed. Each person in the control room human or Pokegirl felt the hairs on the backs of their necks try to stand on end. The air was charged with the tiny fraction of energy that escaped the massed shields, dampeners and sinks that fought to contain any leakage. So much power even separated by tons of rock and armor it brought a electric feel to the atmosphere. The Initiative bases huge generators fed power to the network of Energy Crystals. The Master Crystal, its presence dominating the laboratory, mounted in the main I.D.H. apparatus set in the exact center of the Lab. The meter long rough cut stone sucked in the generator's output and blazed, each faceted face radiating magic at a slightly different frequency. One matched by the dozen smaller slaved crystals built into each individual pod. A beat behind, each of the lesser crystal pulsed in answer, they're red glow throwing the assembled equipment and staff into stark relief.

The three technicians watched their boards closely, tensed and waiting, as one their shoulders sagged as greens appeared across the system.

"_Extraction complete all targets acquired, Transit has been initiated, ETA four minutes twenty seconds_."

"Good! Begin Bio-Form enhancement, be sure to keep a close eye on Matrix stability." The Techs hurried to start the Bio-Form enhancement. Maggie kept her back straight and her face a cool mask, not showing any of the relief she felt at this first success, the next stage was harder, where most of the problems would be.

"_Engaging Bio-Form enhancement, enhancement 10 percent, 20 percent 30 percent_."

The Command Center was silent apart from the steadily counting AI and the slowly dwindling deep, near subsonic, vibration of the generators. Through the windows down into the lab the Initiative and Trauma Team observers could see that the steady flashing of the crystals mounted on the containment pods was gaining in speed and intensity.

"_100 percent! Bio-Form enhancement complete, Transit time remaining two minutes, thirty seconds_."

"I still can't believe you've got a veritable fountain of youth here and it was given so little emphasize in the briefing." Keith Crawford wondered aloud, his eye on the display.

"As I said Agent Crawford the process has some serve limitations." Maggie told him becoming slightly annoyed at his tenacity on the subject. "Not only can it only occur inside the ether between dimensions, but it can only influence the subject Matrix so far. If the subject were a hundred years old and in poor health the Bio-Form enhancement would only be of extremely minor use. The subject would certainly be in better shape than they started; they might even regress in age slightly, but only slightly. It would work much the same on the very sick or very young. The process would be of little use and they would be unlikely to survive the reintegration at the other end of the Transit." The Initiative leader looked away from the Agent hoping now he'd realize that most of the old men on the Committee who with two pushing one hundred and fifty and the youngest one hundred and twenty would soon lose interest in the Bio-Form enhancement once its limitations were explained. "Even in this group, we will be lucky if we get above eighty percent survival."

"_Transit in final stage fifteen seconds until I.D.H. containment 10, 9, 8_,"

Most those present held their breath in anticipation.

"_3, 2, 1, Transit complete, Matrix containment complete. Containment Pods 1 to 8 secure and correct_."

"Good, good! Give me a full scan of Pods 1 to 8 if their stable transformation will begin immediately." Maggie told her audience.

"All Pods are green, all subjects are stable and unconscious." The excitable assistant on Richards left announced, after check his readings.

"Begin the process." Maggie said after a second's hesitation, this was where it all went pear-shaped in the last test.

"Ma'am! Pod One is online for transformation." The three technicians watched avidly, as did everyone else, as the scan results of the first pod changed from human to Pokegirl.

"_Transformation complete_."

"Bring up the Pokedex subprogram, lets show Agent Crawford what Trauma Team is getting for their contribution. Continue the transformation of the rest of the subjects." Maggie ordered.

On the big screen the view changed from schematics of a humanlike body, of a near human Pokegirl, to the big friendly scanning signal you'd expect if you pointed your Pokedex at an unknown Pokegirl.

DEMON-GODDESS, the Heaven or Hell Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Steel/Magic

Frequency: Very Rare

Diet: 1/2 Human Intake plus various amounts of sex

Role: special strike units

Libido: Low (Changes to Average after Battle Stress)

Strong Vs: Ice, Rock, Poison, Bug, Psychic, Plant, Dragon, Normal, Flying

Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Ghost

Attacks: Iron Punch, Ice Beam, CrossShield, Metal Sound, Quickturn, Teleport, Absorb, Imitate, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt(all others vary).

High Levels only: Hyper Beam

Enhancements: Wingless flight, photographic memory, Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Senses (x5), Enhanced Endurance (x3), Enhanced Agility (x5)

Evolves: Unknown

Evolves From: mechanisms unknown but may evolve from any of the following: Megami, Demoness, or Succubus, Kamichu (if frequently alternating between somewhat kind and somewhat temperamental)

"There! And all the rest will be just as high powered and high evolution as well!" Professor Walsh exclaimed in triumph.

Alarms Screamed!

Every gauge and monitor went RED! Emergency sirens started to howl.

"_Emergen_..."The computer's attempt to report ended in a high pitched squeal, everyone present clapped their hands over their ears in a desperate and useless effort to block the biting sound, it rattled teeth and threatened to have blood poring out of ears before it cut off.

"What's happening!" Director O'Brian shouted to be heard over the alarm claxons, Maggie pushed herself forward and shoved one of the Technicians aside.

"One of the level three's Matrix is, ... I don't know what its doing, but its building up a feedback loop in the containment Pod." Chief Technician Richards told them. "The AI is trying to figure it out, its devoted just about all of our processing power to it. We have barely got enough free memory to run a calculator, I'm trying to override."

"One of the level threes? That's impossible!" Professor Walsh slipped into the vacated chair and began furiously typing in instructions. Ignoring the continued alarms screaming from all over. "It was masking itself?"

"You shut these damn alarms off! I think everyone gets that there's a problem." Riley Finn bellowed pointing at the other assistant Tech

The man quickly started turning them off one by one.

"This is incredible! Nothing we have can even began to measure this! I've only seen anything approaching this magnitude once before" Maggie whispered in awe, her voice carrying clearly through the command center as the last of the alarms fell silent.

"Yes, Yes Professor, I'm sure it's fascinating, but is it going to interfere with the project." Director O'Brian asked worriedly.

"No, no matter what it's doing, it's a closed system. It can not affect anything out side its Containment Pod." Maggie answered in a distractedly voice, her attention still on the scan results filling the screen infront of her.

"I've got the AI back online." All the monitor screens blinked out for second, then came back flashing red!

"_Alert, Containment breach, Alert_!"

"That's impossible! Nothing can influence the system, from inside a containment pod." Dr. Angleman argued.

"Containment Pods 1 to 4 are reinitializing! It's trying to reverse the I.D.H." Chief Technician Richards told the room ignoring him, the woman's voice was edging into hysterics. What she was seeing went against everything she knew.

"Divert all power to containment!" Professor Walsh demanded already working at her keyboard

"No effect! Pods 1 to 5 showing containment breach, Transit energy build up!" The technicians didn't stop desperately trying everything they could think of. It was no use they reported one failure after another, working furiously bringing up one safety system after another, only to see them make no impact on the out of control technology.

"Crash the system! Shut everything down now! Commander Finn get your people down to Pod 6 and stop that thing before it damages the equipment!" Professor Walsh ordered. Nothing else seemed to have any affect, they'd pull the plug and restart after they'd found the problem.

"_I.D.H. system is shut down build up of Transit energy continues, Portal detected_."

"Containment Pod 5 is reinitializing. We're losing geographic lock! The targets are starting to drift back to their exit point!" A technician cried franticly.

"Pods 6 7 and 8 are starting to show energy spikes!" Technician Richards and her assistant were all shouting at once, trying to be heard over the base AI, that was screaming its own warnings.

"Purge the system! Disengage the Portal linkage!" Maggie ordered roaring above the confused shouts. That was an order of magnitude more disputative than a simple shutdown, it would literally fry the controlling computer systems. It was designed as a last ditch effort, only to be used if the base was in danger of falling into League hands.

Elizabeth Richards typed in a command and a recessed panel slid aside in the desk infront of her workstation, revealed was a singe red button set in a small square covered in back and yellow warning signs. Richards hesitated a second and Maggie reached over and slammed her thumb down.

Instantly every light went out plunging the command center into darkness. For a second, the lab outside the windows was lit up by the red glow of the Crystals, but even they slowly faded out.

"Did it work? Are they contained?" Keith Crawford asked into the quiet.

"Wait a second, the backups will kick in automatically." Riley Finn said calmly.

"Why can't we see the Power Crystals anymore? They shouldn't be affected by a system shutdown." Dr. Angleman muttered, staring out into the darkness.

"What!" Maggie shouted spinning her chair and jumping to her feet, staring out the window in confusion, then a split second later her eyes clouded with fear!

The Crystals, each mounted on one of the dozen of Containment Pods spaced around the ground floor Lab walls, blazed to life! Maggie Walsh had a second turn and take one step, running from the suddenly vibrating windows. The Crystals light, a ferocious devouring Red filled the room, splashing everybody in color as if they'd been swimming in a sea of blood.

GREEN! For a second the blood red of the Energy Crystals filled the world, flooding the Humans and Pokegirl's present senses so deeply that they could all but taste it. Then the GREEN! Was there and the puny red was nothing. Maggie found herself on the ground, too battered by the power flooding around to even throw up. With dazed uncomprehending eyes the scientist watched the Pokegirl's fall, first the Samurai then the Armsmistress slumped to the ground, joining their Tamer and the others.

Under the Command Center the Master Crystal simmered, its raging energies swamped by the infinite GREEN!

Then GREEN! Was gone! The Master Crystal flared in a backlash, for a split second the meter square block of crystal rivaled a small sun in brilliance, then it couldn't hold any longer.

Explosions rocked the complex as all the power Crystals detonated at once, magical energies screamed through the cavern ripping everything before them apart. The hardened shock proof glass of the windows of the command center cracked and shattered, spraying shards through the metal room. A beam of ravaging light shot straight up from the wrecked Master Crystal spearing the Command Center and detonating in the solid rock of the cavern ceiling above. Torn and twisted equipment spun as the cyclone of mystic energy whirled around the main floor, reducing billions of credits worth of machinery to so much scrap. The screams of the five humans who'd tried to cower behind the blast shield rose to a shriek and where cut off, as they where picked up and dashed to pieces by the spinning storm of magic and metal. For a minute it raged throwing off bolts of multicolored lighting that grounded into the walls, floor and ceiling, blasting out huge chunks of solid stone. Chunks of stone that were themselves whipped about by the unnatural power, before being thrown back to earth causing more destruction.

Finally it slowed the magical force spent, un-identifiable pieces of metal, plastic and the still faintly glowing shards of crystal rained down, clattering to the floor.

Silence for a second, surprised somehow as if the wrecked base itself was shocked by the violence, then with a groan the steel of the supports holding the Command Center to the cavern roof gave in to the savage beating they'd received and slowly came apart. The ten meter square box simply peeled off the rock above and plummeted to the ground crushing what little remained under it. A trickle off gravel followed growing until a boulder the size of a house broke away and with a shriek of tortured metal crushed half the battered building.

**Unknown Location. Forested Area.**

She was hungry, not ravenous, but hunting had been hard lately the prey extra careful, so she had had to go longer between meals than she liked. But still she was fed enough that the strange had an allure.

So when the two figures had appeared out of thing air and flopped to the grassy banks of her stream, falling barely a meter, she didn't immediately race forward and close her powerful jaws around one and rip its flesh from bone to feed her stomach. Instead she watched, there would be time to feed later, they didn't look like they would be moving anytime soon.

First she'd see in they were interesting, or which one was the most interesting, then she would eat.

**Peaks Town, Blue League**

"I tell you there's a man up there!" The Hamtits said waving her arms around in a exaggerated way, that should have looked stupid, but came off as cute. "The wind changed for a second and I could smell him, plain as day!"

"What would a man be doing on top of the old Thomson Leather works store?" The Ingenue she was talking to asked doubtfully, looking up at the old three-story building.

"I don't know but he's up there, I caught female scent as well, but I don't know what Type weren't human through." The Hamtits whose name was Monica answered.

"Maybe someone should go have a look?" A deep but pleasant voice growled from behind the two Pokegirl's and with a start the both turned to see who was behind them. Eyes widening the Ingenue and the Hamtits gaze travel up and up.

Marry the Minotaura looked at the two smaller girls for a second, then back up to roof above their heads.

"Maybe he's stuck! If I get him down he's sure to tame me right?" The cow headed fighting type asked, already drooling slightly at the thought.

The two domestic Pokegirl's hastily agreed with the huge fighting type, yes the man was sure to tame his rescuer.

**Secret Initiative Laboratory, Hard Pass, thirty miles north of Triennia Town, Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo.**

SLAM!

"Mom! Xander! Dawn! Anybody! Giles! Come on!" Buffy shouted, but she couldn't hear anything from outside the metal box she'd woken up in. Stupid tough metal doors!

SLAM! The Slayer blasted into the blocking hatch only to bounce off, as it refused to budge. Her shoulder throbbing from the repeated blows. Buffy was seething, her last memories before this place, were of walking into the kitchen at home.

SLAM! Grunting in pain Buffy stopped for a second, awkwardly twisting her body in the confined space, she run her hands over the edge of the hatch to her prison, feeling for a gap or a weakness. In some places the seams didn't match up, as if the door and the doorframe had bent away from each other, but so far it still seemed solid.

SLAM! There was no bloody room! If she had just a few more inches, some space to get some leverage! The Slayer seethed, They'd come into her House! Where her Mom and Sister lived, all her friends had been there! If whoever was behind this had harmed a hair on their heads!

SLAM! Buffy bounced off the hard metal and slapped back onto the padded backrest, glaring at the door keeping her caged. The stupid thing looked like it had already taken a lot of damage. It was twisted and didn't fit squarely in its frame anymore; the large window set in it was cracked and blackened. Every time she hit it, it moved a little bit more, but it was really jammed in tight and the Slayer didn't have much room to maneuver.

SLAM! And Naked! What was wrong with these people! If she saw one tentacle Buffy swore the things she did would make little Vampires and Demons cringe for the next hundred years! Stupid perverted kidnapping demons, and what about the others? Had whoever had grabbed her got them too? Had they taken their clothes as well?

SLAM! CRACK! ow! Note to self do not try kneeing the solid metal hatch thing, it hurts. Rubbing her tender knee Buffy decided to try calling again.

"Dawn! Mom! Willow! Anybody out there?" Buffy shouted breathing deeply, getting her breath back for her next assault on the stubborn door or hatch or what ever it was.

"Buffy! I'm here." A familiar voice called from somewhere off to Buffy's left. It was faint, muffled by metal and distance, but there was no mistaking it.

"Willow! Are you ok, where are you!" Buffy felt a surge of relief, at not being alone, followed immediately with a wave of guilt, that once again Willow had been caught up in another one of her stupid Slayer adventures.

"I'm fine Buffy, a little woozy and headachy but OK, I'm inside some kind of padded box, it looks like someone left it in the microwave too long, kind melted and burnt around the edges. Is Tara with you? Is she all right? Tara! Are you OK baby!" Willows voice had started out relieved, turned to babble and taken a sharp left into panic.

"No sorry Wills." Buffy shouted sharply, cutting Willow off before her best bud could work herself up into a full-scale panic attack. "I'm on my own as well, stuck in a box same as you. Just give me a sec and I'll have the door open and we'll find her."

"I'm here Willow, I'm alright just stuck same as you and Buffy." Tara soft voice barely carried to the trapped Slayer, but Buffy could easily pick out the fear underlying her words. "I think maybe my box might be on fire though, its getting hot and I can smell smoke."

"Crap!" Buffy threw herself forward again and was rewarded with the cracked and twisted door moving another few centimeters. "I'll be right there Tara, just hang on a few seconds." Buffy braced herself against the padded rear wall of the distressingly coffin like box and started walking her feet up the door. With the extra space she'd made there should give her just enough room to... There! Buffy wedged herself between the back wall and the door and Pushed!!

"Hurry Buffy!" Willow shouted, "Tara get down on the floor away from the heat, heat and smoke rises, Oh! Smoke! Don't breath in any of the smoke! Smoke from a plastic fire is poisonous! Not that regular smoke is good for you." Willow was in full blown panicky babble mode now and Buffy found herself grinning despite the situation "Wrap a wet cloth over your mouth and nose! Tara baby, are you still there, talk to me."

"I'm still here Sweetie its ok. Um, I haven't got a cloth to wrap around my head, I'm kind of naked." Tara confessed.

"Err me too." Willow answered "Are sure your alright Tara, they didn't hurt you did they."

"I'm fine Willow; except for being locked inside this box, there's a window but it's all dirty and I can't see a thing through it, maybe a few lights. I didn't see any of the bad guys. One minute I was at Buffy's house, then I woke up here, dizzy with a headache. Then I heard Buffy calling."

Buffy ignored her two friends talking as she strained against the door. With her back and leg muscles working the Slayer could get her whole body pushing against whatever was holding the door shut. The metal started to groan as Buffy heaved

With a SNAP! Something broke free and the door sprang open sending Buffy tumbling to the ground. The Slayer quickly scrambled to her feet looking around.

She was in a big dimly lit chamber, with long curving walls. She couldn't make out the far side, but the curve in the wall looked regular, like they went all the way around making the room a big circle. A trashed circular chamber, that looked like Godzilla had used it for a practice rampage. The walls were cracked, with sections that had fallen in the whole place reeked of smoke and there were still small fires burning here and there, though they looked like most were slowly dying for lack of fuel. Broken equipment lay thrown about; long twisted pipes littered the ground leaking a glowing sickly looking red liquid. Towards the middle of the room was the remains of a large building, half of it crushed by boulders that looked ominously like they used to be part of the ceiling.

Buffy took it all in a glance, not seeing any immediate threat the Slayer turned to where she'd heard Tara and Willows voices. Along the wall to her left, Buffy could see a three white plastic and metal pods, like the one she'd just escaped from, set each about ten meters apart, as Willow had said they looked like someone had left them in the microwave to long. The edges were drooping slightly and they were covered in burn marks.

"I'm out! Talk to me Tara, which are you in." Buffy shouted, but she was already racing for the far pod, three down from hers, it had a pile of smoking junk leaning up against it, it had to be where Tara was being held. As she ran Buffy scooped up a handy length of metal, it looked relativity strong and had a nice sharp point on one end.

"Here Buffy!" Tara's voice shouted, coming from the pod the Slayer was targeting.

"Is she all right! Can you get to her!" Willow was in a pod two down from the Slayers, in the one next to Tara's prison.

"No worry's, I'll have you out in a second Tara, hang on Willow, be with you in just a sec." Buffy skidded to a stop by Tara's pod and started knocking pieces of smoldering wreckage away from it. It didn't look like the pod itself had caught fire, just the debris leaning up against it.

Buffy quickly cleared it away and paused to examine the hatch to Tara's cage. It was as warped and twisted as hers had been, maybe worse, there was a noticeable gap that looked like it would fit her improvised lever. Buffy wasted no time and set to work, on the outside with room to move it was easier and soon the Slayer had the door edging open. The molded piece of plastic and steel groaned in protest as Buffy forced it open, not snapping and flying clear like hers had. This one was more stubborn, only giving up a centimeter at a time.

"Nearly there Tara!" Buffy told the witchgirl, the Slayer could barely see inside the pods dark interior. Even as she forced the door open it was still too dark to see anything inside, besides Tara's pale slim arms as she pushed from her side and the dim light reflecting off of her big blue eyes. With another surge Buffy leaned into her lever causing it to start to bend, but the door came open a few more centimeters, before jarring to a stop.

"Darn things stuck Tara, have to do this the old fashioned way." Buffy threw the ruined makeshift crowbar aside and grabbed the edges of the hatch with both hands, bracing herself to rip it off through brute strength.

Tara wiggled forward into the nearly foot wide gap that Buffy had made between the hatch and the rest of the pod.

"I think I can squeeze through Buffy." The blonde eased her head through the gap and got her first look at the cavern outside.

Tara looked over Buffy's shoulder and the older girls eyes widened.

"Buffy! Look out!" Tara screamed, pointing behind the Slayer.

_A few minutes earlier, inside the remains of the bases Command Centre._

"Sam! Wake Up!" The Samurai groaned not wanting to be awake, but knowing instantly something was wrong, pain pulsed in the small of her back and the left side of her chest was on fire. Her head ached as if someone was beating it like a drum, today sucked. Sam strained to pull herself together, but her mind refused to go at any pace besides snail.

"Come on Sam wake up, we are in a shit load of trouble and I cant wake up Riley, or any of the humans." The voice came back again and this time Sam was aware enough to recognize Rose, her harem sister and right hand Pokegirl.

The Samurai forced her eyes open and saw her Armsmistress friend leaning over her anxiously, her green eyes worried and her short-cropped spiky red hair blocking Sam's view of anything beyond the other Pokegirl.

"Typhonna's tits, I thought you'd never wake up!" The relieved Pokegirl grinned happily.

Sam pushed the Armsmistress offered helping hand aside, and painfully eased herself up into a sitting position. Wincing, as the pain as her back and chest jacked up a notch, the Samurai looked around trying to work out where they were. Last she remembered they'd been in the Control Center watching the I.D.H. test, then there'd been an explosion? Her memory got a bit foggy, there had been noise and bright flashes of an intense Green that even now remembering made her feel small somehow. The Samurai shuddered and pushed the thought away.

With a shock the Samurai realized that they were still in the Control Center, it had just been changed almost beyond recognition. It was a wreck, the ceiling was crushed down nearly to the floor towards the back of the room. A twisted mess blocked off half the space left to them, wires, computers, tables and chairs all packed in tight and crushed together forming a barrier from one wall to the other barely leaving half the room left.

Finally Sam spotted her Tamer, Riley was laid out with three other humans, one of the assistant Techs, Professor Walsh and the Trauma Team Agent Crawford. All four humans had been lined up, lying on their backs on a flat bit of the control centers steel floor, and they looked like they'd been through hell, clothes torn, bodies bloody and bruised, but they at least looked in one piece and they were all breathing. Sam reached above her head, looking for a secure grip to lever herself up with. Sam used the nearby window ledge to hoist herself up. First knocking out a single dagger like sliver, the tiny piece all that remained of the five meter long, two meter high, inch think armored glass panels that had been fitted to the Control Centers windows.

Kneeling down beside her Tamer the Samurai quickly went through the motions of checking Riley vitals.

"What happened?" Sam asked her Harem Sister.

"I'm pretty sure the I.D.H. program exploded Sam. But I couldn't swear to it, all I remember is green lights, being knocked around and a whole lot of pain." Rose told her Alpha, slowly following her over to their Tamer.

Sam's head jerked up at that last, she'd seen the Armsmistress take things that the Samurai was sure would have killed her with barely a grimace of discomfort. For Rose to casually mention how much pain she'd suffered was nothing short of mindboggling. Her attention riveted on her Harem's battle specialist, Sam saw that the six foot tall Pokegirl's right arm was hanging loosely at her side and that she was slightly hunched forward as if she found it hard to stand straight. Sam's mouth dropped open in shock Armsmistress's were TOUGH! She'd never seen Rose so messed up before.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked, radically upping the scale of the disaster, as she cataloged the damage to her Harem Sister.

"Badly busted right-arm, feels like I'm broken up inside, right legs twisted wrong, can hardly put any weight on the sucker. Eyesight's not too good a little blurry, probably means I've got a concussion, and it feels like one of my broken ribs might have punctured a lung. I'm a mess Sam, hopefully not going to die anytime soon, but unless there's a PPHU around here somewhere, I'm not battling either." Rose replied cheerfully, as if she was telling a joke, rather than listing injures that would have put most people down.

Sam sucked in her breath through her teeth, amazed her friend was still standing, let alone looking only mildly put out, by what on most other Pokegirl types would have been crippling injures. Before the Samurai could say anything Rose was continuing on with her report.

"When I came to, I found it looking like this." The Armsmistress waved at the chaos with her left arm. "I found Riley and the Professor and these other two, they don't look that badly hurt, but I couldn't wake them up. Base Coordinator O'Brian, Dr Angleman and Technician Richards are all dead, so is Richards other assistant, Miller and Gates are on the other side of that tangle." Pointing to the barricade of junk that was cutting off half the room. "Or at least I can hear two heart beats and it sounds like they're breathing patterns. I was just about to start working my way through when I found you. Oh, you may not have noticed yet but the Command Center? Not attached to the Labs ceiling anymore."

Sam had been listening calmly to the liturgy of dead and wounded, but at that last comment her eye's went wide and her gaze darted from Riley Finns unconscious body to stare out through the battered hole the used to be one of the Command Center's observation window. Rose was right! The Labs main floor was right outside the window, Sam stared in horror at the complete destruction of the I.D.H. equipment. Even the energy crystals, that as far as the Samurai knew were indestructible were shattered, with broken glowing pieces littering the ground strewn all over. Almost against her will Sam leaned out and looked up, it was dark but Sam had excellent night vision, she could just make out the cracked and broken hole where the Command Center used to be attached.

"How long ago did it happen?" Sam asked thinking through their options.

"According to Riley's dex it's 11.30 so three and a half hours since the I.D.H. test started." Rose told her, pulling the paperback sized PDA from one of the pouches hung from her weapons belt.

"Hand me the dex, I think I remember how to get it to scan humans, if I can get it to scan Riley at lest we'll know if it's safe to move him." Sam decided.

The Armsmistress passed the Pokedex over and Sam flipped open the display, quickly the Pokegirl began scrolling through menu's tracking down the devices settings and controls. Trying to convince the thing to scan humans rather than Pokegirl's. Finally, after a minute, she got it working and pointed at her Tamer.

"Subject Riley Finn exhibiting minor bruising and contusions, signs of major magical energy saturation and serve spell backlash." The small computer's voice told them.

"Well damn! Paula got smacked with spell backlash on a job once. I think a Damsel turned her magic back against her, she was out of it for a week and could hardly for stand days afterwards." The Armsmistress grinned at her harem sister "Looks like you and I will be taking care of each other Taming needs for a while Sam."

"Shut up Rose, Pokedex what's the prognosis for major magic saturation and serve spell backlash on a magical null human?" Sam asked the Tamers companion.

"Extreme magical disorders, in magical null humans, lead to death in eighty percent off recorded cases, unless competent care can be begun within the first ten hours of disorder developing. Recommend treatment at a magical specialist hospital ASAP " The Pokedex informed them.

"Oh crap!" Rose summed things up nicely.

Sam thought furiously, there was really only one hospital that specialized in magic that they dared use. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies was a Trauma Team operation, doing magical experimentation as well as keeping a check on magical Pokegirl's. With almost all of the Initiative humans wanted by one League or another, it was their only option. Problem being, St. Mungo's was in Crimson League and they were stuck in a hole in the most desolate corner of the Mountain League.

"We need to find Gates his Mistoffeles, she can build a teleport circle. It's the only way we can get them to help in time." Sam told the other Pokegirl "We'll collect all the survivors and Evac to the Trauma Team faculties at St. Mungo's."

"Rightyo Sam! That's why you're the Alpha, and I just hit stuff." Rose said smiling happily.

Crack! Sam's head jerked around, the sound of metal breaking shattered the quite out in the darkened cavern.

"What was that?" Both Pokegirl's were on their feet looking out into the gloom of the ruined laboratory. The noise could have been just some of the wreckage settling, but both girl were on edge, now they strained their senses trying to see into the darkness.

"I'm out! Talk to me Tara, which are you in." Both the Samurai and the Armsmistress heard the voice and the two shared a look. Sam wanted to just forget about it, and get her Tamer and the other humans she was responsible for out of here. On the other had she knew exactly what her Tamer and Professors Walsh orders would be.

"Can you get though that to Gates and Miller by yourself Rose?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem Sam, I'm banged up pretty bad, but I've still got some fight left in me." Rose told her.

"Right, you go grab Riley's men, let Paula out of her Pokeball and set her to building a teleport circle to St. Mungo's. I want us out of here as soon as possible. I'll make sure that the I.D.H. ...by-products don't cause any problems." The Samurai ordered drawing her masterwork Katana.

"Right Sam, you have fun with that!" Rose the Armsmistress grinned as she watched her Harem sister jump lightly through the ravaged window opening.

Turning she limped towards the mess of debris that blocked her way to her Tamers subordinates. It shouldn't take her more than a few minutes to rip through the pile of junk and set Paula, Forest Gates Mistoffeles to doing the spell, like Sam wanted. Then she could let Alison, Graham Millers Ivywhore, out of her Pokeball and get her to help Sam chase down any of the experiments that got away from the Samurai. Not that she expected her Alpha to need much help, but Rose was a professional, and liked covering as many options as possible, besides the Ivywhore was always good for a laugh.

-

-

Chapter End Notes:

A/N I'd just like to point out that Buffy and all the Scoobies are completely and utterly AU. Yes they're based on the characters from TV's BTVS, but a lot of the things these characters do and think are my own invention. I have no reason to think that the Canon Scoobies would react the same in the same situations. I hope it's at least a little believable and my goal is for them to always be recognizable as Buffy and the rest of the gang. But at the end of the day these are my characters that are based on the originals not straight (Heh! double meaning ahoy!) clones.


	4. Chapter 3 Samurai Vs Slayer

Buffy the Vampire Slayer, **Season Pokegirl.**

Episode 1, **Welcome to the Wildlife.**

**"DANGER! DANGER! WILL ROBINSON!"**

Disclaimer: This is a piece of ADULT fiction. Its contents should be viewed as such and only read by people deemed legally adults by their communities. This story features violence and sexual situations and should be considered Adult material.

Metroanime first penned the Pokegirl Universe in his fic Wild Horses and Pokegirl's and it has since been explored by many other great authors I claim nothing. BTVS is the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy I still claim nothing.

A/N. This is my first go at a writing a Lemon scene and real effort at writing Hand to Hand combat, so please be gentle. On the other hand if it sucks donkey balls would someone please tell me! Otherwise I'll just carry on blissfully thinking its great and never improve.

-

WARNING THIS TIME ITS FOR REAL FOLKS, THE EARLIER WARNINGS WERE EITHER FOR THE STORY AS A WHOLE OR FOR GOOD OLD FASHION VIOLENCE! THIS TIME IT'S** ADULT SITUATIONS OF A SEXUAL NATURAL** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. A/N Oh don't skip the whole chap if you were planning to, there's a cool fight before things get kinky just pay attention to the headings. Lemon scent is naughty but not really getting into things, straight out Lemon later on is what you want to be worried about.

-

Chapter 3, **Slayer Vs Samurai.**

**Ruins of Initiative Complex, Hard Pass, thirty miles north of Triennia Town, Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo. (Lemon Scent ahead, I mean it this time)**

_Buffy Summers Now._

Buffy spun to see a woman holding a large pointy sword running straight towards her. The Sunnydale veteran blinked, the woman charging towards her was dressed up in Samurai armor, even had the Darth Vader hat and everything, although hers was open faced, it wasn't quite what Buffy had been expecting.

The Slayer frowned studying this new enemy, Demon? Whoever she was, she was favoring her right side, and seemed to be in pain, but there was no mistaking the blank concentrated look on her face and the way she held her sword, she meant business. Despite looking like she was injured and her silent rushing charge, the Katana was held rock steady, the razor sharp, slightly curved point aimed right at Buffy's heart.

Buffy's eyes went flat, and the Slayer hissed between her teeth, a grin slowly stretched across Buffy's face, it wasn't a nice grin. Buffy was starting to feel just how incredibly angry she really was, the Slayer had been distracted by the need to escape and save her friends, but this whole set up was really pushing her buttons! They'd come into her house! Mom? Dawn? She hadn't seen any sign of them, or the any of the others, now here was something she could vent on, make pay a little.

She raced forward to intercept this latest Demon. She didn't have time to mess around just hurt the new demon a whole lot before the Slayer put it down permanently. She'd almost got Tara free and hopefully her Wiccan friend could manage the rest herself. But Willow was still trapped and this whole place had a beaten, wreaked feel to it. Buffy wasn't keen on hanging around to long; she half expected the roof to come down on them any minute.

The two warriors closed on each other in seconds. Buffy matched the others speed at first, she wanted this battle over with soonest. With only three steps to go, Buffy accelerated into a blur. Her left hand slapped out, the flat of her hand knocking the sword out of line with her chest, before sliding down the blade pushing it wide.

Buffy had a spit second to see the woman's blue eyes widen in shock, before the Slayer spun inside the Samurai's guard.

The Slayers naked back slammed into the taller woman's armor and she heard the Samurai's grunt sharply as the two smashed together. The crash was brutal, both women had been running, but the Samurai was taller, heavier and was wearing armor given her extra mass. The smaller Slayer felt the shock right through her body. But Buffy had been ready for it, and had her feet properly braced, the taller woman folded, crumpling over, but impressively enough managed to keep her balance. Buffy snaked her left hand around the sword's guard and grabbed hold of the hilt, her right hand darting over to join it before the Samurai could react. With both hands on the Katana's hilt, the Slayer jerked and twisted, reversing the sword until the Samurai couldn't keep hold of it anymore.

The Katana's blade slipped up under Buffy's left arm and she slammed it backwards, piecing armor and cutting flesh. Amazingly, the Samurai's left hand darted down to clamp tight around the blade, stopping its plunge into her body.

The two stood there for a long moment. The Slayer her back to her enemy both hands around the hilt of the long sword, straining to force its blade backwards and further into the Samurai's body. The Samurai woman awkwardly hunched forward, her hand in a death grip around the blade of the sword, her gauntlet cracking under the strain.

Buffy's muscles tensed ready to plunge the blade back, running the Samurai through, determined grip or no determined grip, when she heard the woman's second blade sliding free from its sheath. The Slayer had wondered what she was doing with her right hand.

Buffy's leg snapped straight up, catching the Samurai across the face with her shin, sending her staggering back. The helmet caught most of the blow so it didn't hurt her much, but the taller woman's stabbing wakizashi (1) went wide and overall Buffy gave herself the win for the exchange. The Samurai didn't have the cool sword anymore, and she had a wicked hole in her belly that was bleeding badly.

Buffy turned on one leg and lashed out, catching the staggering Samurai with a powerful sidekick. Her bare foot ramming into the woman's armored stomach right over the bloody wound, sending her catapulting back.

The flying Samurai crashed to ground, skidding and sliding an extra five meters, her armor grating on the concrete floor, before coming to rest against the broken wall of the crushed looking building in the center of the room.

"Sam! What the in Sukebe's name! Are you alright!" Another woman popped her head out of one of the crumpled building's gaping windows. This one in medieval plate armor? What was this? Some kind of weird Demon re-enactors convention.

The Samurai levered herself up off the ground and slowly climbed to her feet.

"Have you got through to them yet." The woman in ancient Japanese armor asked, Sam apparently her name was, her voice was low and ragged but carried easily.

"Nearly, but then I saw you getting your ass kicked, thought I'd better check in with you." The other one answered.

Buffy watched the whole exchange as she cautiously approached; her new Katana gripped easily in one hand. Seeing that they seemed a bit pre-occupied with their conversation, she risked a quick look over her shoulder and was relieved to see Tara had gotten out of her Pod and was working on freeing Willow.

"Well you thought wrong! Get to Gates and Miller, let out Paula and Alison, that's your job. I'll take care of these, leftovers." Sam the Samurai reached up and started unlatching her battered and lopsided helmet.

The other woman looked a little dubious, but all she did was nod sharply and disappear back into the building.

"So Sam is it? You're going to take care of us leftovers?" Buffy asked flourishing her new sword. Feeling for the balance.

The Samurai gave Buffy a flat look, her eyes on the sword. "Don't flatter yourself squishy you got lucky." Sam pulled her mangled helmet off and threw it aside.

"Squishy?" Buffy mouthed the strange insult, raising an eyebrow. Before she could continue her verbal assault the armored woman made a strange, almost ritualized motion crossing her arms over her chest. With a faint shimmer a new sword appeared in each hand.

"I will take my blade back from your corpse, before you can dishonor it." The Samurai vowed and brought her two summoned Katana's up into an offensive position.

"Neat trick." Buffy muttered, watching the advancing woman intently, bring her own sword forward into a high guard the point centered on the others eyes.

The two closed and Sam slashed out with her right hand blade, as Buffy moved to block the razor sharp steel, the Samurai slashed forward with her left.

The Pokegirl's head snapped back as a snap kick she hadn't even see coming, slammed into her face.

Buffy charged. The Samurai blocked blow after blow as she stumbled back, trying to get her feet set under herself. Her balance completely shot it was all Sam could do to block the deadly blade darting towards her.

"DRAGON DANCE!"(2) Buffy skipped back a step as Sam suddenly glowed; a gold aura briefly covered the Samurai's body before winking out.

Buffy's eye's shot open wide as the woman sprinted forwards easily twice the speed she'd been moving before. Now the Slayer was on the defensive, her arm blurred, her sword darting left to right, as she struggled to block the seemingly dozens of swords that slashed at her from every direction.

A red line drew itself across Buffy's right thigh and began to bleed; another appeared on the left side of her face tracing up from her jaw, stopping barely a centimeter from her left eye. The Slayer was only just making her parry's, half the time needing to slip her whole body out from under the Samurai's blade, or else suffer a stinging kiss from the slashing steel.

It was however the Slayer who was grinning and the Samurai who was looking more and more frustrated and beginning to worry.

Sam could feel her Dragon Dance beginning to fade and she still hadn't put this bitch down! What really pissed her off and was starting to concern the Samurai, was that when they'd squared off she'd seen how the short blonde had moved and held the Katana. Sam could see that she didn't know a thing about the true art of the blade! Oh sure Sam could see some skill, a little knowledge, some training in the way the other female had moved. But if the Samurai had to guess she would have said that the blonde had been trained in western styles and would have been more of a threat with a classic Longsword, or a broadsword one like Rose's favorite weapon. The Samurai would have sworn that her opponent had never seriously touched a Katana before. That was why she'd gone for such a cheap shot like the double slash. Planning to take down this bitch who'd dared take her sword quick, so she could mop up the two others she could see scurrying about the containment pods behind her.

It hadn't worked and she'd been forced to pull a Dragon Dance just to regain the offensive, when she'd planned on redeeming her stolen blade by beating the bitch with pure skill. Now they'd mixed it up and the short blonde (a bottle blonde at that! the drapes did not match the curtains) was holding her own against the Samurai's Dragon Dance. More than that, she was getting better! When she first dashed forward in Dragon Dance she'd nearly had her, now she matching her twin swords blow for blow!

Growling the Samurai started a new combination of high, low cuts designed to force her opponent after a series of strikes to block high leaving her stomach open for a disemboweling stroke. As far as the Samurai knew, after twenty years studying her art Slicer, Ronin and Samurai there was no counter, but Sam just knew the bitch would come up with something, she just hoped she'd get a piece of the midget in the process!

Buffy watched the Samurai's blades, blocking a cut to her chest then to her knees, whipping the sword high the Slayer caught the next predictable slash at her throat. Buffy slipped her right leg back a foot, crouching slightly to catch the next slash driving for her shin. Then had to jerk her head back to avoid the blade swinging up to decapitate her. The Slayer could already see the next strike in her minds eye. As the Samurai left hand blade stabbed forward to pin Buffy's extended right foot to the concrete floor the Slayer moved into the expected counter slashing the sword in a blurring arc infront of her body, just in time to knock the Samurai's blade aside. Leaving her sword pointing straight down and almost impossibly out of place to stop the next cut at head level, this one aimed squarely at Buffy's eyes.

This wasn't the end game though, the Slayer could tell by the Samurai's body language. Her enemy fully expected her to block or avoid this attack, it would be the next one aimed low again, that supposed to be the killer. Her sword point almost touching the ground, the shielding length of steel dead. All the momentum Buffy could have used to flick the blade high again in time to block the next attack, absorbed in the clash with the Samurai's blade. The grinning Slayer looked into Sam's eyes and let her triumph show, a split second before she made her move.

Sam blanched as she saw the predator about to pounce looking out the eyes of the blonde, but she was committed, she'd set up the attack and even now could see no way for her enemy to avoid it. Pushing all her speed and all her strength into it, the Samurai let the fading seconds of the Dragon Dance speed her arms, almost touching the speed of sound. Her right hand blade streaking forward as her left pulled up and to the side ready for the final cut, Sam put her doubts aside and put all her will into the move!

The Slayer opened her hands. Letting the sword drop, snapping her slightly bent right leg straight, Buffy used the extra force to drive herself forward, slipping between the Samurai's wide blades.

Sam watched in disbelief as the sword started to drop. Her eyes, against her will followed the falling weapon; it was only a split second, less! But for that inconsequential amount of time she took her focus was off of her enemy. A shock ran through the Samurai's body, her right hand blurring forward stopped as if she'd slammed it into a wall. With a meaty smack! her wrist was caught in a vice like grip, stopping all the power of her attack cold. Before she could react her left wrist was caught as well.

Buffy tightened her grip on the larger woman's arms and before the Samurai could even think of resisting pulled them wide!

Crack! Buffy's forehead slammed forward pulping the Samurais nose and snapping her head back! Sam was catapulted backwards her face a mask of blood and agony but the Slayer didn't release her hold. Dragging the dazed Samurai back to meet her headbutt again and again!

Pain blazed through Sam the knifing agony from her shattered face destroying her scrambled plans for escape before she'd even finished devising them. Desperately, as she rocked back again from another punishing blow, the Samurai tried to twist her hand to bring a sword around. To at least threaten to cut this monster that had her in its grasp, hoping to force some slackening on the crushing grip around her arm, to give her some hope of escape. The slack fingers of her hand twitched and Sam eyes widened in horror, as she felt nothing in her hands she'd dropped her swords! It was perhaps the best thing that could have happened to the Samurai. Not that she'd think of it that way, but the bone deep abhorrence Sam felt at the realization that she'd dropped her swords, that she'd dishonored her blades again! The idea raged through her mind and managed to clear her thoughts of pain for a second, as the Slayer was reeling her in again for another devastating blow.

"Guard." (3) Voice slurred and broken, but Sam managed to concentrate enough to activate her Weapon Guard effect and this time the Slayers headbutt met a glowing blue shield instead of Sam's already abused nose!

The Weapon Guard shield snapped into place and the two combatants were flung away from each other. Being thrown ten meters through the air and having been caught completely by surprise Buffy barely managed to keep her feet and staggered back another couple of steps before she caught her balance. The battered and bloody Samurai went down in a heap, but Sam wasn't even paying attention to her body, her full focus was centered inside her head, as she struggled to pull her frayed power together.

Normally the idea behind weapon guard would be to get a hit in while your opponent was distracted, but Sam doubted she could even stand in the state she was in, and had no chance of landing a telling blow! As Buffy settled herself and raced forward running to reclaim her sword or just pummel the Samurai into paste she watched a little bemusedly as Sam pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Focus Energy!" (4) Sam felt her power raise and focus to a knife-edge, to the point where she could power her higher level special moves.

"Heal!" (5) Her only healing move and one she'd never had enough control over to use on anybody but herself. Sam felt the pain drain away from her battered face and the other injures covering her body, absently the Samurai reached up and with a crunch twisted her nose back into place as the flesh nit itself back together around it.

As Buffy reached their last battleground and scooped up her sword again the two other dropped Katana's faded away. Only to reappear held loosely in the Samurai's hands, as the armored woman sprang confidently to back her feet, showing no sign of the beating the Slayer had just given her. Then only sign she been hurt was blood on her face, which Sam casually wiped away with the back of her hand.

"No way!" Buffy knew her opponents, like only someone who'd been through a hundred life and death battles could, and she knew that the Samurai had been on her last legs, but now she wasn't showing the least little injury! "That's is so cheating!"

"Shut up!" Sam hissed. Her honor was burning with shame at having to resort to such methods, but she was Samurai! She had to put the will of her master above her own honor! Sam gathered what remained of her power after the Heal had run its course, and pushed it into her swords, her eyes locked on her enemy.

"SLASH WAVE!" (6) With a double slash across her body the Samurai released her best ranged attack, two glowing lines of Ki sprang from her blades and rocketed towards a very surprised Slayer.

"Oh Crap!" Buffy whipped her sword up in time to block the twin lines of blue fire and threw herself backwards hoping to lessen the blow, but the energy slammed into her like an express train and the Slayer was blasted back tumbling across the caverns floor. Buffy did her best insect on a windshield impression by splating spread-eagled into the cavern wall, a good forty meters from where she'd started. With a groan the Slayer slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor.

Barely conscious Buffy heard screams of 'Buffy!' the voices sounded familiar but right now the Slayer needed someway to stop the pretty little birdies chirping so loudly as they flew around her head, she'd just think familiar voices in a minute.

Sam watched her attack land and was rather surprised to see the blonde get blasted away. The last time she'd used that attack her opponent had stood there for a second, with a shocked look on her face, before the Slutton toppled over cut neatly into four separate pieces. Sam watched as her target smashed into the far wall, with a frown. She was going to have to finish it with her swords. Before she could take a step a chorus of shouts interrupted the Samurai.

"Buffy!" Jerking her head around Sam watched as two more naked women, the same she'd seen earlier, race over and knee beside her enemy. Well this was better now she could finish them all off! But Buffy? Not the name the Samurai would have expected. Moving at a trot Sam brought her swords up and charged.

"Sam!" Again Sam jerked to a stop, this time looking behind her, Sam saw Alison, Graham Millers Ivywhore jogging towards her.

"Sam! Rose and Paula have started on the circle. Rose sent me out to give you a hand, though it looks like you have everything under control." The plant type told Sam as she ran up beside her.

"Yeah." Sam grimaced, thinking that two minutes ago, she'd been getting her ass handed to her.

Forty Meters away with Buffy, Willow and Tara.

"She's alright, just had the wind knocked out of her and a few cuts." Willow declared. She was crouched down next to Buffy's sprawled form anxiously running her hands over her friend's body, looking injuries.

"Um Willow?" Tara voice was trembling, which brought Willows head up in a snap.

"Tara?" Willow asked, but she was already looking where Tara was looking and saw what had spooked her girlfriend, the Redhead scrambled to her feet.

"They're coming!" Tara told her as Willow moved next to her, the two girls watched as the Samurai that had been fighting Buffy was joined by another demon, this one green.

Willow stood next to her girlfriend, then after a second took a step forward, putting herself between the two charging demons and her loved ones. Willows mind raced franticly, what could she do? The few spells she and Tara had worked on seemed puny compared to a power that could throw the Slayer across a football pitch. Thinking through her distressingly small arsenal of spells Willow's train of thought derailed spectacularly, leaving the redheaded Witch blinking in amazement. What the hell was that? Without really thinking about what she was doing, still looking at what she'd found in her head in confusion the Witch raised her right arm until the palm of her hand was pointed at the two charging woman!

"Mystic Bolt!"(7) With a flash, and a feeling of a slight energy drain, a bolt of red energy straight from SCI/FI special effects shot from Willows hand. Leaping across the cavern floor the red bolt smashed into the two attacking demons, knocking the green skinned one into the other smashing them both off there feet.

"What! Willow?" Tara stared at her girlfriend in shock, they'd been practicing magic together for months, and she'd never seen anything like that! "Where did learn that?"

"I don't know! I was trying to remember how close the target has to be for 'Thicken" to work and it was just there! Right next to all the other spell we've practiced." Willow was just as shocked as her girlfriend.

Tara gave Willow a look equal parts confused and worried, generally speaking having knowledge just pop into your mind was hardly ever a good thing. But looking at the two demons, that were getting back to their feet not looking that damaged by Willows spell, but definitely looking more than a bit pissed off Tara thought now was not a good time to look gift horses in there mouths. Tara turned her own attention inward and started cataloging the spells she knew, both hopeful and fearful of what she might find.

"That was so cool Willow! Can you do it again?" The voice coming from behind her caught Willow by surprise But the Hacker was smiling happily as she glanced at the source, hurriedly looking back at the advancing enemy, but glad to see Buffy levering herself to her feet. Using the dropped sword to pull herself up with.

"Buffy are you alright?" Willow aimed her palm again this time bracing her right wrist with her left hand "I think so but it didn't seem to hurt them much." Willow muttered not letting the Slayer answer her question already focused on her magic again.

"Knocking downs a good place to start Willow, leave the hurting part to me." Buffy stood a little unsteadily, but was quickly getting her balance back, after her short trip to LaLa land.

"Mystic Bolt!" Again the bolt of energy shot forward, but this time the two demons were ready for it, they both dived to the ground and quickly sprung back to their feet as the bolt slashed through the air harmlessly above them.

"Damn it, let me try again! Mystic Bolt!" The Samurai didn't duck this time, but whipped her right hand blade forward and cut the red energy bolt out of the air before it could strike ether of the attacking demons. Willow stared nearly ready to burst into tears, here she was with a cool new power, ready to save everybody and the stupid demon just swatted it away like it was nothing!

"Good try Willow, guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way." Buffy started walking towards the demons. They had covered half the distance between the two groups; normally the Slayer would have counter charged, cutting the attackers off further away from her friends. But Buffy felt the need to conserve her energy, and if they were close maybe Willow could snipe at them with her spell?

"Artemis' Bow!"(8) The powerful shout caught everybody but the speaker by surprise. The glowing white arrow that streaked between Buffy and Willow crossed the twenty meters separating the two groups in an instant to exploded on the Samurai's armored chest, blowing the woman off her feet and throwing her limp body tumbling to the ground, that was an eye-opener as well.

"Tara!" Willow and Buffy spoke in shocked unison, turning to face the blonde Witch. Tara was just relaxing from an archer's stance, letting her arms drop to her sides Tara blushed at the incredulous stares directed her way.

"Like you said Willow, it was just there with all my other spells." Tara said ducking her head slightly.

Buffy could only spare a second to glance at Tara, but she smiled at the other girl.

"You guys zap her if you can. I'm going to make sure she doesn't get near you!" Buffy felt energized by the sudden turn of the battle. Swinging the sword sharply making it sing in the air the Slayer started forward again. The Samurai wasn't quite out of it Buffy saw, the woman was slowly and painfully climbing to her feet. The green skinned demon woman had slowed her advance, now only ten meters separated her from Buffy they both moved forward carefully.

"That was amazing Tara!" Buffy ignored her friends talking behind her, keeping her attention on the twin threats infront.

"Samantha return!" A red beam arrowed across the room and seemed to suck the Samurai armored woman into itself, before snapping back to its origin. Buffy searched frantically for the source and spotted the second armored woman, the one that hadn't joined the battle, crouched in the ruins of the metal building that stood in the center of the cavern. She was putting a small red and white ball in a knapsack she wore hooked over one shoulder, and making a hard job of it. It looked to Buffy's experienced eye as if her arm was broken.

Before Buffy could decide if this new player was a threat or not she had put the red and white ball away and turned her attention to the plant demon woman.

"Alison! Splash the whole lab with an overpowered Super Lust Dust attack, we are out of here!" The woman, done up like a knight from the round table ordered.

The green skinned plant demon facing Buffy, Alison apparently looked over her shoulder. "Yes Rose!" Then she started to glow!

The Slayer growled, she'd had more than enough of these woman and their stupid glowy attacks.

"Stop her! What ever it is we don't want any!" Buffy shouted and started sprinting forward, sword held at the ready.

Her order wasn't needed Buffy saw, as she ran for the plant woman she could see out the corner of her eye that her Witches were already acting. Willow was powering up for a barrage of those red bolts she'd been throwing around and Tara was re-taking her archer's stance.

Buffy had seen both attacks in the last few minutes and knew they were incredibly effective, especially Tara's arrows. There seemed to be a lot less prep time involved with the new spells, making them a lot more useful in a fight. Buffy was more than a bit impressed. The two Witches had improved amazingly in the two months since the Slayer had last seen them work magic.

Willow stood facing the green woman the palms of her hands flat forward, like she was making a double stop signal. From the center of each palm a red spark appeared, they quickly grew into two distinct pieces, until it looked like Willow had two red balls stuck to her hands.

Tara was pantomiming drawing an arrow on an imaginary bow, an imaginary bow and arrow that flickered to ghostly life as she completed the motion.

Buffy was still a good five meters away when the plant demon arched her back threw her arms wide and screamed.

"Super Lust Dust!" (9a) The bulb set in the middle of the demons back pulsed once then split open, sending a torrent of tiny specks spinning up into the air.

Less than a second later Willow and Tara called out the names of their attacks.

"Mystic Bolts!" In a blink of an eye the two red darts that Willow had created snapped across the fifteen meters separating the redhead from her target.

"Artemis' Bow!" The fiery glaringly white arrow that Tara had summoned streaked forward eating up the distance, overtaking Willows energy bolts and bearing down on the flatfooted demon. The plant demon had dodged Willows attack before, but this time she'd been too focused on her own move.

The red energy bolts and brilliant white arrow struck the green demon almost at the same instant, slamming her backwards and enveloping her in a violent explosion. The green demon tumbled to the ground in a smoking heap. One arm clutching at the ground started to push her upright before she sighed and flopped down into unconsciousness. Before the closing Buffy could reach the demon to finish it off another red beam lashed across the room and scooped her up.

"Alison return!" The armor clad woman shouted.

Buffy growled and turned towards the reject from the round table, the woman was seriously starting to piss the Slayer off. This time she wasn't bothering to put the red and white ball away, she just took a step backwards and shouted. "Paula! Get us out of here!"

Locking eyes with Buffy, Rose smiled smugly. "If you and your sluts manage to get out of here alive bitch, look me up! I'm Rose, the Armsmistress and for every little scratch you put on Sam, I'm going to brake one of your bones!"

There was a flare a light from behind the Armsmistress and the woman faded away; Buffy could actually see her become transparent before disappearing.

"Great now the demons think their Star Fleet." Buffy muttered. Looking around the Slayer watched the millions or possibly billions of tiny specks shot up out of sight. Before she could stop herself Buffy had already breathed in a lung full of the glittering pollen, coughing the Slayer blinked owlishly. The incredible sweet taste filled her mouth at the same time as the sudden stuffed feeling filled her mind, making it hard to concentrate. Buffy shook the sudden dizzy spell off; the Slayer turned back looking for her Witches.

"Willow, Tara are you two OK?" The Slayer shouted seeing the two figures making they're way towards her in the darkened cavern.

"We're good Buffy." Tara called. As the two Witches closed the distance Buffy was starting to get an odd feeling, the two girls just looked off somehow. But in the dark, even Buffy's Slayer night vision couldn't pick out enough details to see what was wrong.

"How are you Buffy? Are you all right?" Willow asked.

"A bit battered and bruised but good, that Samurai chick was no push over, but I was coming out on top before she cheated, with you two super Witches on my side we could have taken her and her green friend." Buffy answered.

The three friends met up near the cavern wall, in a relatively clear area not far from the Pods where they'd first found themselves trapped. An overhead emergency light had somehow survived the general destruction. And for the first time Buffy got the chance to get a really good look at her friends, without someone trying to kill her to distract her from the details.

"Holy crap! What happened to you two?" Buffy shouted as Tara and Willow stepped into the light.

The Wiccan lovers both flinched in surprise at Buffy's sudden shout, then their jaws dropped as they looked at each other.

The somewhat height challenged Slayer had instantly noticed that both girls had gained a few inches. Willow had grown from 5' 3 " to 5' 4" while Tara had sprouted an extra two from 5' 5" too nearly 5' 7". They'd also seemed to been visited by the bosom fairy, each going up a cup size at least. Willow going from B-cup to C and Tara's large C-cups might now rate as D's or even double D's, but rather than looking top heavy the blonde Witch had gained a bit of extra width to her shoulders, combined with her new height she easily carried the extra bust size. Both girls now sported smooth rounded bodies not much different from before but at few extra touches meant that their figures would now put a lot of super models to shame. Willows hair had remained mostly the same as before, but Tara's seemed to have spent the day at a top Hollywood salon, the slightly dishwater blonde was now a warm gold that Buffy couldn't help but envy, while the dull brown highlights now resembled the richest dark chocolate.

The two Witches stared at each other dumb struck as they cataloged the changes.

"What did they do to us?" Willow cried

"I don't know Willow but we'll find out." Buffy said trying to reassure her friend, but she was distracted. The fuzzy feeling was coming back with a vengeance and suddenly the world appeared to the Slayer as if through a layer of cotton wool, she was finding the oddest things completely captivating.

Like Willows hair.

"We'll fix it." Buffy murmured the Slayer was speaking on autopilot, her eyes glazing over.

Buffy lent the Katana she'd been holding against a busted piece of lab equipment and drifted as if drawn by a magnet over to her friends. The Slayer reached out and gently ran her fingers through Willows fiery red hair, captivated by the incredible color and soft silky feel.

Willow squeaked when she felt somebody's hand slip into her hair and twine the their fingers through it. Since she was facing Tara she knew it couldn't be her girlfriend and that only left one other candidate. Turning the Hacker found Buffy standing very, very close to her staring intently at strands of hair that she was running through her fingers.

"Buffy!" The surprised girl gasped. "What are you doing?"

"So smooth." That wasn't exactly the informative answer the redhead was hoping for. Willow cast a rather desperate look of appeal to Tara who was standing a few feet away watching with a dumbfounded expression on her face. The blonde Wiccan was getting worried, well more worried. The whole situation, since they'd arrived sucked, and that last demons attack 'Super Lust Dust', that sounded ominous, and now Buffy was acting strange.

Unseen by the two Witches the powdery dust that had been launched to the ceiling was slowly drifting back down, perfuming the air and covering all three girls in a fine sprinkling of the tiny particles. Buffy, who could see them, didn't care. She'd been too close to the original attack and had caught a face full of the supercharged aphrodisiac, her Slayer constitution had protected her for a minute but the dust was rapidly having its affect on her. If anything it was hitting that much harder, because she'd fought it off for a moment.

Tara watched as Buffy twisted her fingers through Willows hair, while Willow tried to get her to let go, without actually doing anything, for fear of hurting the Slayers feelings, the strategy wasn't working very well.

"Buffy are you OK?" Tara asked tentatively.

The Slayer's gaze jerked from where she'd been staring dreamily at Willows new improved bust and locked onto Tara.

"Oh Tara, your gorgeous!" Buffy's voice was slurred slightly and her eyes had a glazed look about them. She released her hand full of red hair, but before Willow could escape Buffy had slipped a possessive arm around her waist and was firmly pulling her along, as Buffy stalked toward the suddenly nervous Tara. The Slayers free hand reaching out like a greedy child's. Tara stood undecided bouncing nervously on her toes, should she stay away from Buffy until she could work out what to do? Should she go to her friends and try to help? The blonde Witch took a second too long to make up her mind. Buffy, Willow still held firmly to her side, walked straight up to Tara and wrapped her free arm around the taller girl, burying her face in the cascade of blonde locks covering the nape of Tara's neck and inhaling deeply.

"Oh God Tara, you smell heavenly." The Slayer moaned.

"Buffy." The shocked Wicca squealed as she felt Buffy's incredibly strong arm snake around her hips, and pull her firmly but gently into the Slayers embrace. Tara tried to squirm free, adding her own ineffectual efforts to Willows, but it was no use. Both girls were caught.

Buffy held the two weakly struggling Witches easily, as they tried to wiggle out of her grasp. The enthusiastic Slayer alternated between the blonde and the redhead, burying her nose in their hair and breathing deeply, getting drunk on the incredibly appealing scents of her two friends.

"Buffy stop it." Willows voice lacked any real urgency and could easily have been labeled a sexy moan as a cry of protest. All three girls were now well and truly feeling the affects of the Lust Dust, nipples were hard and pussy's heating up.

"No, don't!" Tara whimpered unconvincingly.

Buffy's lust fogged mind knew she'd heard sexier things, but for the life of her the Slayer couldn't think of one that came close to Tara's gentle cry as she ran one teasing finger up and down the beautiful blondes softly curved back.

Buffy's mind whirled. She'd always thought Willow was beautiful and Tara was lovely, but before this moment she could count the number of times she'd seen a girls body, usually Faiths, as erotic on the fingers of one hand. Now she couldn't get enough. The curves of Tara's breasts and hips seemed like sex incarnate, the lines of Willows long neck begged to be touched and kissed. Even the sight of the redheads delicate little fingers sent the blood racing through the Slayers veins.

Soon touching wasn't enough, smelling wasn't enough! The temptation to go further was irresistible. The Slayer caught the scent of the two suddenly aroused Witches and her senses caught on fire. Buffy mouth watered to taste Willows hard pointy little nipples and right at this moment, Buffy had the willpower of a wet noodle when it came to resisting temptation.

The tiny blonde's head darted forward and her lips locked around one of Willows succulent nubs, the Slayer squeezed the two Witches even closer against her body. Willow gasped as Buffy's eager mouth latched onto one of her tingling breasts, her back arcing as an erotic thrill raced through her body, sending urgent signals of need straight to her already moist pussy.

Like a switch had been thrown the three girls were all over each over, Tara and Willow were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Three pairs of hands explored wherever they could reach. Unnoticed they dropped to their knees and it was Buffy and Tara who were passionately trying to devour each other's lips, while Willow nursed on Tara's heaving breasts.

With a high pitched sigh, one part resignation, one part distress and eight parts eager anticipation, the three Sunnydale girls toppled over onto the concrete floor, collapsing into a withering mass of stroking and fondling arms, legs, feet and hands.

**Crimson League, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.**

Patricia the NurseJoy started in surprise as the emergency teleport alarm sounded. Quickly the pink haired girl was running down the hospitals main corridor. Sprinting past reception, she was joined by her friend Jody, a Witch both Pokegirl's were on call for emergency arrivals. The two girls pelted along and lunged into a room down the end of the corridor and skidded to a halt making sure that no part of their bodies was crossing over into the massive pentagram that was carved into the room's floor.

There was a flash of light and magic traced the lines of the mystic design craved into the stone floor, a dome of crackling energy flared into life and the two Pokegirl's could see people slowly faded into sight. Two standing with six others laid out on the ground.

With a snap! The magic disappeared leaving, eight casualties for Patricia to triage. As she bustled forward the NurseJoy saw one of the standing figures start to crumple and hurried to catch her before she did herself more damage. With surprise Patricia recognized her as an Armsmistress, they rarely got so tough a fighting breed at St. Mungo's. Patricia grunted as she caught the weight of the Pokegirl plus her heavy armor, but NurseJoy's were stronger than they looked and she managed to gently ease the big woman to the floor.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Patricia asked in concern. "The Doctors will be here soon but any info."

The Armsmistress cut her off, in obvious pain she made an effort to speak slowly and clearly.

"This is a TT affair do you understand?" The big Pokegirl asked.

The NurseJoy's blinked in surprise, what?

"No what do you." Again Patricia was cut off.

"Yes I understand." Jody the Witch said from behind her. Patricia suddenly shuddered, she didn't think she'd ever heard the normally happy go luck magic type Pokegirl speak so coldly. The NurseJoy turned to look at her friend and watched uncomprehendingly as the Witch pulled a wand from within her robes, not the normal blue one she used for healing spells.

"Sorry Patty, orders." The black wand in the Witches hand flashed and Patricia the NurseJoy knew no more.

**Ruins Initiative Complex, Hard Pass, thirty miles north of Triennia Town, Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo. (Lemon ahead)**

The once pristine Initiative Lab was a wreck, unrecognizable twisted metal and half-melted plastic lay strewn across the scared floor, and the walls were gouged from Pokegirl attacks gone wide or blackened from exploding equipment. The remains of the control room was a crumpled mess in the centre of the room. A few broken wires spat fitful sparks and the broken fragments of the Energy Crystals pulsed sullenly where they'd fallen.

A few widely spaced spots remained clear of debris; it was here that the kidnapped visitors from another universe had settled when the Ivywhore's final attack had hit home. Buffy, Willow and Tara had ended up in a clear area protected from the ravages of battle and the disastrous experiment by a fallen support beam.

The raging passion caused by the Lust Dust still burned in the already beaten and bruised minds of the Scoobies. The shock of being dragged from their home universe, stuffed in little boxes; that had then proceeded to explode around them, followed by a fierce battle, had left the shaken Sunnydale residents little left with to resist the powerful attack.

Buffy was perhaps the hardest hit, simply because she had been closest, but none of them were spared. The Initiative Lab may have been a large room but it was still only one room with a limited area for the poisonous pollen to disburse through. As soon as one of the girls from Sunnydale managed to work some small fraction of the Dust off. They were immediately re-infected by breathing in the polluted air.

Out of the way in the shadow's cast by a collapsed steel support beam wedged into the Labs stone wall a figure stirred. Tara took a deep shuddering breath as she woke from a short nap. A wide grin spread across her beautiful lips before the blonde Wiccan suddenly dissolved into a flood of giggles.

Tara Maclay was flying and flying high!

The young woman was completely and utterly wasted, the smallest sensation seemed multiplied a thousand fold and her mind was drifting on a sea of pink clouds. To Tara's happily confused but very horny little mind, the world looked fine.

Not to mention, very swirly and slightly pink tinged.

She'd felt something a little like this a few times before, like when she'd completed a particularly powerful or meaningful spell with Willow, or years ago when she'd experimented with some of her mother's more exotic herbs. But those examples paled into insignificance, compared to what she was feeling now.

The three girls were tumbled together like a pile of kittens, arms and leg's everywhere. Glistening with sweat from their labors, their ripe flesh shone in the fitful light left by the few remaining neon lamps. A flash of red caught Tara's wandering eye and the twenty year old Wiccan noticed the two girls cuddled up to her sides.

Willows redheaded mane partially covered Tara's breasts flowing from where the Hacker's head rested in the crook of Tara's shoulder. The silky strands of Willows hair lightly brushed against Tara's sensitive nipples, teasing them until they were again hard and pointing demandingly towards the ceiling. Red hair met with a tangle of blonde somewhere near Tara's bellybutton, blonde hair of a lighter tone than Tara's own. Tara head rolled to her left her eyes tracking the golden strands back to their source and she saw Buffy's sprawled form. The Slayer was laying draped across her other side, still dazed from the three girl's last round of lovemaking, one arm thrown possessively across Tara's middle.

Tara rolled languidly, stretching like a cat, her arousal firing up again. Letting one arm trail through Willows mass of bright red hair Tara stroked and fondled. A naughty idea bubbled up from the depths of Tara's chemically perverted mind.

The blonde Witch sent her groping hand searching until it found itself cupping one of her girl Willow's, nicely plump breasts. At the same time as she was capturing one of Willows wonderfully responsive tits, the blonde Wicca twisted one of her legs around and slipped it between Buffy's open thighs.

Once Tara had wormed her leg into position the horny young woman pushed up gently, until her feverish skin rested firmly against Buffy's wet mound. Buffy whimpered drowsily, still half asleep and began to hump the firm shapely thigh grinding up against her clit.

Coming fully awake her body already in high gear; the Slayer ground her tingling clit down on the conveniently positioned thigh and cuddled closer to Tara's soft form. Moaning deep in her throat the aroused girl twisted about, straining to bring her drooling mouth to bare on Tara's body. Thinking to give back some of the pleasure she was feeling, Buffy trailed her tongue across the larger blonde's sensitive skin, tracing a path littered with kisses, nibbles and mumbled sighs, the Slayer closed on her target.

Rolling so she was half laying on Tara's voluptuous form, Buffy drew a line of light kisses up the side of one Tara's large breasts and dived in, all but smothering herself in the mound of snowy white tit flesh, the Slayer began sucking and chewing hungry. Buffy's small pink tongue leaping eagerly about its duty, twirling around the excited nub of one of Tara's distended nipples, causing other girl to hiss in pleasure.

Willow followed the pull of her Tara's possessive hand, as it dragged her gently by one her C-Cup breasts, the sexily submissive Redhead followed Tara's directions eagerly. The tiny Hacker quickly found herself in one of her favorite positions in life, right between Tara Maclay's wantonly spread legs, face to pussy. Willow wasted no time getting stuck in.

Tara arched her back as she felt Willow's tongue and fingers go to work, hitting every spot she needed and worrying mercilessly on her vibrating clit.

"WI! WI! WITCH!" Tara's cry's of ecstasy rang through the blasted Laboratory as her two lovers quickly brought her to a shuddering orgasm, but Willow and Buffy didn't even slow down. One orgasm barely rated as an appetizer after the last few hours the three had spent in a lust filled dream and the three girls had long ago given up wondering about the strange words Willow and Tara were coming out with.

Truth be told the massive spray of Lust Dust that had filled the atmosphere, combined with their disorientation caused by the I.D.H. experiment, had long since robbed the three Scoobie members of their ability to concentrate on anything, besides their own horny needs and each others hot bodies.

Buffy's left hand worked its way across Tara's heaving tummy, stroking and patting moving upwards until it captured the very tip of the larger girl's neglected breast and began to milk and grope at the overflowing handful in time with the actions of her busy mouth on its twin.

Tara's hips began to roll again as Willow's tongue and fingers worked diligently at her tight little slit and Buffy's hot mouth chewing and clever hand fondling on her heaving tits, started her super charged libido on its way, rising rapidly towards yet another mind shattering climax.

In Tara's fogged mind her Soul Bond with Willow and the rapidly forming Delta Bond with Buffy danced through her misty, pleasure drugged conciseness. Willow added another finger to Tara's already stuffed cunny and sawed back and forth determinedly. The sexy blonde threw her head back and whined in approval.

Even as her pussy started to flutter and her toes curled in preparation for what might be the best peak yet, some small thread of thought nagged at her mushy mind. Passion and pleasure raced along Tara's every overloaded synapse, stimulated from every direction. But still some discontented corded plucked at her mind, like an itch she couldn't quite scratch, there was something that wasn't quite right.

A stray thought nearly caught the blonde Wicca's attention, but she lost it again as the action heated up. Her over-sensitized body started to thrash around, the gentle roll of her hips speeding up, turning into demanding, needy thrusts.

Willow whimpered in protest as her tasty treat slipped from between her worshiping lips and she scrambled to wrap her free hand around her lovers bucking waist, digging her fingers deep into lush valley between Tara's cheeks, trying to hold on.

Her fumbling fingers, desperate for a handhold so she could stay on for the wild ride, found Tara's twitching rear entrance. Without a second's delay the horny little redhead sent a single finger thrusting forward, sinking knuckle deep.

Tara reared up, her eyes wide, crying out wordlessly in shock and pleasure. Nearly throwing her two lovers away from her overheated body. Willow now securely anchored, simply followed the bouncing hips up and then down again, her lips once more glued to Tara's clit and three stiff fingers thrusting deep into Tara's clenching slit.

Buffy keened low in her throat as the thigh pressed against her mound suddenly started to buck and squirm, hammering at her already overexcited pussy. Watching and feeling through the growing bond, Tara, in a binding flash of insight saw what was missing. One of her wonderful lovers wasn't getting quite as much satisfaction out of their sweaty tangle of limbs as she needed. Deep down in the recesses of Buffy's equally addled mind; Tara's Taming Shock bedeviled psyche saw a yearning unfulfilled need.

There was hardly any thought involved in Tara's response, one of her lovers needed a little something extra to satisfy the deep burning lust that had overtaken them all. A quick dip in Buffy's more experienced mind conjured up a heroically proportioned fantasy, a similar scan of Willow's mind connected the G-Poindexters rapidly developing understanding of magic gave the Witch in Tara the mechanics of a spell. As Tara's body convulsed in the dozenth, or possibly hundredth climax of this mindblower session, the blonde girl acted.

One of Tara's dainty hands slid along her own shuddering thigh, and cupped Buffy's gushing sex in a firm grip, her barely under control magic coiled and struck! Dragging in the waves of power still clogging the wrecked Laboratory, adding to the power of the two strong magic users and a mystically powered warrior, a literal tidal wave of energy poured into the hastily thrown together spell.

Given the circumstances it really isn't very surprising that the poor befuddled blonde Wicca got things a little mixed up.

"WITCH!" With a scream Tara's body jerked uncontrollably, eyes rolling up until only the whites showed, she shuddered uncontrollably as magic was sucked from around the room channeling through her, powering her spell.

With a flash of light brighter than lighting, the softly glowing red and green crystals scattered across the Laboratory cracked and shattered! Instantly the hundreds of fragments turned to dust, as streams of pulsing mystic energy flowed into the pile of sweaty girls.

Willow franticly slurping and sucking as Tara's delicious honey gushed from the blondes climaxing pussy froze solid, as an unexpected climax rocked her body.

Overwhelmed by a barrage of new sensations, Buffy flopped over onto her back; dazed eyes staring sightlessly up into the ceilings shadowed arches.

With one last convolution the legs locked around Willows head settled down and the velvet skinned thighs that had been clenched around her ears relaxed, while the river of girl cum slowed to a trickle and finally stopped.

Willow raised her drenched face from its fragrant cradle and saw Tara's head was thrown back and her beautiful features contorted in ecstasy. Willow watched entranced as Tara sighed, her eyes blinked once sleepily and closed, dragged shut by deep fatigue. Her frantic breathing slowed into a gentle rhythm. Willow watched as her blonde goddess drifted off to sleep, finally exhausted.

Before the redhead could climb out from between the momentarily satisfied blonde's legs, a pair of strong but gentle hands gripped her about the waist, and effortlessly hoisted her up draping her over Tara's still shuddering body.

Willow's Lust Dust and Taming Shock stunned mind struggled fruitlessly to keep track of what was happening, as she found herself kneeling over Tara's soft body. Her bum was hoisted up into the air until her knees barely touched the floor and something hot and hard was pressed firmly against the oozing opening of her dripping slit.

"G-POIN?" Yelping in surprise, Willow twisted and squirmed in the inescapable grip around her waist, finally turning to look over her shoulder. Trying to see what was going on behind her.

The confused Redhead caught a single glimpse of Buffy kneeling behind her, scooted up close between her spread thighs. The Hacker only had a second to take in the picture, but the view instantly seared itself onto her disbelieving brain. Willow's eyes widened in shock as she watched the lust crazed Buffy take one hand away from Willows trembling flesh and grasp something firmly in the little blondes fist, something that shouldn't have been there.

That most definitely hadn't been there when Willow had surveyed the area half an hour ago. Buffy fumbled slightly with the unfamiliar equipment, giving Willow's shocked body a second to catch up with what was going on, the petite Redhead began to wiggle, half heatedly trying to pull away.

Too late!

The lust drunk and all but mindless Slayer surged forward and Willow's abused mind finally decided enough was enough, and put out the out of order sign.

"POINNNNNDEXSSS!" The long surprised wail echoed through the room.

Willows tired mind had finally admitted defeat, overloading with pleasure and shock, her trembling compact little body rocked forward squishing her flopping C-Cup bust onto Tara's unconscious body's cushioning double D's.

"POIN!" A deep penetrating thrust, crushing her insides in ways that sent burning streaks of pleasure shooting throughout her super-sensitized body.

"DEX!" A long smooth withdraw, scrapping across the Redheads tingling clit, exciting the little bundle of nerves the entire way.

"POIN!" In, even deeper this time!

"DEXSS!" Out again, picking up speed!

"POIN!" In again, pushing her pulsing flesh apart, touching seemingly every hot spot the blissed out Hacker possessed.

"DEXSSS!" Out, escaping no matter how tightly Willow's grasping pussy struggled to hold onto the pleasure-bringing invader!

"POIN!" All the way in, touching bottom! Willow gasped not even Oz's eight-inch pleasure pole or Tara's nine-inch super special helper, had ever been this deep inside her.

The rhythmic slapping of Buffy's hunching belly connecting urgently with Willow's upraised asscheeks slowly picked up speed, accompanied by Willow's yelps of "POIN!" and moans of "DEXS!" a contralto that quickly rose in pitch.

Buffy's mind was a confused jumble of erotic images and overwhelming sensations; all the Slayer knew was a driving need to cum. The feeling of being inside Willow, surrounded by tightly gripping flesh was intense beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. The sensations were totally new and different and the overdose of Lust Dust was running rampant through her blood, intensifying every little touch until her poor body literally vibrated with pleasure.

The tight sheath of flesh that Buffy couldn't help but bury herself in again and again suddenly rippled along its length and Buffy winced as Willow's pussy clamped down, becoming even tighter than it had been a second ago.

With a shudder that started in her toes, raced up to the very tips of her ears before concentrating in her raging loins a keening, wailing Buffy lunged forward one final time.

"ARRHHHHHHH!" Buffy screamed as she shuddered through the truly mind-blowing orgasm.

As it was buried to the hilt in her clenching pussy Willow felt the iron hard intruder jerk, and suddenly her tunnel was flooded with a spray of boiling hot liquid, coating the walls of her shuddering cunny and seeping into all her deepest nooks and crannies. Igniting a climax that must have been the granddaddy off them all!

Stars flashed behind Willows eyes, as her brain caught on fire. The Delta Bond that had been forming between Willow and Buffy exploded into full-blown power, slamming the two girl's minds together in a rolling thunderstorm of pleasure.

"G-POINDEXTERRrrrrrrrnnnmmmm." Willows screaming cry of victory as she came and came faded into an incoherent mumble, as all the strength seemed to run out of her exhausted body.

With a contented sigh and a wide dopey grin that was probably permanent Willow collapsed on top of Tara's lush form, joining her lover in unconsciousness. She barely felt the twitching body behind her flop down and fold over, the soft mounds of Buffy's breast squashing into her back, as the Slayer followed her seconds later.

Chapter End Notes:

A/N

(1)**Wakizashi** Japanese short sword usually worn together with the katana by the samurai or swordsmen of feudal Japan.

(2)**Dragon Dance** - (EFT) Raises the user's speed and attack.

(3)**Weapon Guard** - (DEF EFT) This technique blocks any physical attack that is thrown that round and allows the user to get in a free attack.

(4)**Focus Energy** - (EFT) This technique raises the Pokegirl's special techniques.

(5)**Heal** - (EFT) The target of Heal regains their HP at a rate triple their normal regenerative abilities.

(6)**Slash Wave** - (ATK) This is similar to the Swordwave attack, but generates a wave of ki that strikes all opponents in a direct line from the user.

(7)**Mystic Bolt** - (ATK 30) Similar to Mana Bolt, only Mystic Bolt doesn't increase in power when the mana levels are higher.

(8)**Artemis' Bow** - (ATK 80 EFT) An arrow of white energy that strikes the victim and knocks them down.

(9)**Lust Dust** (EFT) Similar to the Love Sting, only this is reliant on the other Pokegirl breathing it in. Available to most plant or fairy types.

(9a)**Super Lust Dust** (EFT) Exactly the same as a normal Lust Dust attack by over powered developed by Trauma Team for reasons unknown, only observed in their agents. The effects of this attack seem harder hitting and longer lasting than the normal attack. But that longer to manifest.

(10) Changed Paula from a **Nekomata** into a **Mistoffeles**, edited chapter two to comply.

**-------- Pokegirl Notes ------------ **

**MISTOFFELES**, the Conjuring Cat Pokegirl

Type: Near or Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Rare

Diet: human style foods, particularly milk and fish products (fish paste being their favorite)

Role: anywhere entertainment is involved, gambling

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Fighting, Ground, Psychic

Weak Vs: Poison, Dark, Ghost

Attacks: Scratch, Tail-Slap, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Dazzle, Hypnotize, Illusion, Mirror, Reflect, Summon, Smile, Teleport

Enhancements: Enhanced speed (x3), Enhanced Agility (x4), High hand eye coordination, Night vision, Enhanced senses (x3), Magical knowledge, Telepathy

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Catgirl (Mana Crystal)

Although they had been originally thought to have been a more recent breed of Pokégirls, unearthed records have shown that Mistoffeles were around back in the War of Revenge and were originally to be used in the War in similar stations like Cheshires and Shadowcats were entrusted with. However, unlike these two other cat Pokégirls the Mistoffeles were too helpful, too "nice". They could never bring themselves to kill people when necessary, and so Sukebe ended up using them as couriers instead of labeling them as failures and ending production of the species.

Still, with such great magical prowess within them, it's easily understandable how even the greatest of Vale's Guild have something to learn, from the Mistofeles species' conjuring turns. Never was there ever a cat as clever as the magical mistress Mistoffeles. It must be understood that a Mistoffelees is an evolved form of the Pokégirl Catgirl, whom exposed to a Mana Crystal. Upon contact and reacting evolution, the Catgirl is not only given high magical potential but her intelligence is exponentially increased, allowing her to tap into more common techniques known to Psychic-types, even if she isn't one. That latter fact is what causes her to be treated as a Psychic-type, as Magic-type Pokégirls, as a rule of thumb, don't have any naturally set elements they're at advantage or disadvantage with.

Besides her new aptitude with mystical and mental forces, there is actually little to distinguish a Mistoffeles from her pre-evolved form, as her build will stay exactly the same. The one physical difference for the species is that their fur, if not such before, will become completely black; as one Tamer described, "from her ears to the tip of her tail". This dark coat seems to be a nod how the Mistoffeles' name is derived from a demon in the scriptures of the Thousand Faiths known as Mephistopheles. However, the species as a whole is not as sinister as the name implies.

Another note is that unlike some cat Pokégirls, a Mistoffeles prefers to wear clothing, usually either a tuxedo vest or jacket and white dress shirt with bow tie, or she'll wear a Bunnygirl outfit. When it comes to Pokébattle, a Mistoffeles' strength lies in her magical ability to combine the use of illusions and inflicting status-ailments along with interwoven attack spells when possible. A Mistoffeles will usually make an illusion or use Dazzle or Smile to offset her opponent, giving her the time to perform a more powerful magical attack, like Mana Bolt if her ether is still in high reserves, or Power Bolt. Mirror is reserved for if the opponent is resistant to Status-Ailments, to send the attack back at her. However, if a Mistoffelees is set against an opponent she knows she is outclassed by and will get her cute little black-furred butt kicked, she will resort to using Summon.

It should be noted, a Mistoffeles will only summon Espers for a serious threat, otherwise she will result to summonable Pokégirls. Two favorites seem to be Arvia the Pegaslut, and Mashiro the Espea. If there is a beautiful Water-type Pokégirl in the harem, or they think their Tamer is a very handsome man, a Mistoffeles will conjure up Harietta the Rhynodame. Indeed, the sheer conjuring powers of the Mistoffeles are something that have to be seen; one was even recorded as once having produced seven Kittens right out of her Tamer's hat!

It should be noted that in a Harem, a Mistoffeles will tend to be helpful to other cat Pokégirls, doing what she can to make her feline Harem-sisters more comfortable. They will offer an ear to listen, a hug to comfort, and are even willing share a Taming session if it will help their Harem-sister.

In fact, successfully Taming a Mistoffeles is a bit of a chore without another pokégirl around. It's not that Mistoffeles don't like males, they absolutely adore them. Unfortunately, they tend to be quite mischievous when it's her turn; and can be near impossible to find. She might very well be curled up in a tent while a Tamer looks in the surrounding area, and then in a tall plain of grass when he goes back to the tent. This game for her lasts around ten minutes before she finally settles. Only when there's another Pokégirl involved will she forego this merry chase and get straight to hot and heavy sexing.

Also with Harem dynamics, a Mistoffeles will become fast friends with a Merrowl if one is in a Harem with them. A Mistoffeles is incredibly skilled with card games and dice tables and when they pair that up with a Merrowl's Pay Day technique, it's possible for the two to amass a small fortune for their Tamer after a few days. Some casinos have taken to only employing Mistoffeles at their card tables and dice stations, while others have forbidden Mistoffeles in their establishment.

It is also thought by some that the Mistoffelees have a connection to the Legendary Chaos Kitty Macavity, yet it is still unknown what connection the Mistoffeles have to her, or even if that rumor has any validity to it at all. Still, there is the fact that the species had once still served amongst the ranks of Cheshire and Shadowcats, two species of Pokégirls that are known to have close ties to the Legendary.

While not unheard of, it is extremely rare for a girl to Threshold straight into a Mistoffeles. Those that do normally don't realize at first, thinking themselves to be turning into a Cat-type Pokégirl with black fur. As soon as she starts feeling the emotions and thoughts of others, and finds she's proficient with cards and dice will she realize that there is something more to what she's becoming than she realized initially.

**IVYWHORE**, the Breast-Enhancing Plant Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Plant/Poison

Frequency: Common to Uncommon

Diet: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil

Role: arousing other pokegirls, soil regeneration, subduing feral pokegirls, body modification

Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting

Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice

Libido: Average to High (sunlight-based)

Attacks: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom

Enhancements: Solar Healing

Evolves: Venuswhore (orgasm)

Evolves From: Boobisaur (normal)

After a Boobisaur has acquired enough experience, she will evolve into her next form: Ivywhore. Most of Ivywhore's powers, abilities, and drawbacks remain unchanged from her previous form, since unlike most other pokegirls, the evolution doesn't radically alter this pokegirl all that much.

The most noticeable changes are that the bulb on her back has grown, with the first layer of petals opening (though it does not yet bloom), and that her bust has increased. No Ivywhore has anything less than D cup breasts, and they're often larger. At this point, wearing anything on her chest becomes very difficult, since even most elastic coverings would be stretched thin, making them form-fitting and uncomfortable, not to mention blocking the sun from their skin. Most of the deeper green markings fade away with this transformation as well.

Ivywhore has most of the same attacks as her previous form. However, with her bulb growing, she is able to make new poison powders. Her Sleep powder affects anyone it hits, making them slumber, and is a very convenient way to capture new pokegirls. She also has the ability to make Bloom powder. This powder only works on females, be they human or pokegirl. Bloom powder makes the bust of any female it hits grow larger; with how much larger is dependant on how much they are hit with. Only other Boobisaurs, Ivywhores, and Venuswhores, as well as types that can withstand poison, are not affected by this. An Ivywhore can make two different types of Bloom powder; temporary and permanent.

Temporary Bloom powder is much easier to make, and can be created virtually at will by an Ivywhore. She usually tosses large amounts at opponents, letting their suddenly-grown gigantic breasts pin them down. Temporary Bloom powder rarely lasts more than an hour. Making permanent Bloom powder is much more difficult, requiring a longer time to synthesize, only letting her throw this type of powder roughly once a week. An Ivywhore always knows just how much powder to throw to increase a female's bust by a certain amount. This type is usually used on pokegirls that an Ivywhore's Master wants to be chestier.

An Ivywhore that is allowed to bathe in the sun heals faster than a Boobisaur, to the point where she can heal all but the most grievous damage after roughly a full day of nothing but laying in direct sunlight. Of course, this also nourishes the soil to a great degree.

Feral Ivywhores are more dangerous to surrounding pokegirls and human women, since in addition to tossing Lust Dust at random, they also use Bloom powder liberally. Most of the time its temporary, but every now and then there are stories of women who permanently developed mammoth mammaries due to a feral Ivywhore (or Venuswhore).

It's very uncommon, but not unknown, for a Threshold girl.


	5. Interlude 1: Xander’s Strange Morning

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: **Season Pokegirl.**

Episode 1: **Welcome to the Wildlife.**

**"DANGER! DANGER! WILL ROBINSON!"**

**Disclaimer: This is a piece of ADULT fiction. Its contents should be viewed as such and only read by people deemed legally adults by their communities. This story features violence and sexual situations and should be considered Adult material.**

**Metroanime first penned the Pokegirl Universe in his fic Wild Horses and Pokegirl's and it has since been explored by many other great authors I claim nothing. BTVS is the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy I still claim nothing.**

-

-

Interlude 1: **Xander's Strange Morning.**

**Peaks Town, Blue League. (Very, Very minor Lemon scent ahead, nothing hotter than a fashion show!)**

"Xander, wake up! This is not the time for you to be asleep. I'm worried, and Dawn is probably scared." Anya's voice penetrated the warm fog, sheltering Xander's mind, as if coming from far away.

Normally, Xander would usually be awake and ready for the next disaster, in a second. But for some reason this time, he really, really didn't want to leave the comforting embrace of unconsciousness. He may not have Buffy's Slayer senses and prophetic dreams, or the more occult witchy second sight thing, Willow had been developing lately. But Xander Harris could feel when the world was gearing up, to bite him in the ass from a mile away. Somehow this situation had 'better off staying in bed' written all over it.

"I'm not scared Xander! Your naked through." That was Dawn? Xander identified Buffy's sister's voice, what was she doing in his and Anya's bedroom? Wait there was something Dawn said, something important, something about…

"That's right we're all naked, we have no money or clothes, and I don't know where we are, but it doesn't look like Sunnydale." Anya again, Xander mused. Me, Anya, and Dawny naked, there's something in that, something that I should be worried about.

A few important points slowly sank down into Xander's, sleep addled mind, and once there struck sparks!

"What! Naked, Dawn!" Xander was on his feet, hands cupped, covering his privates. All in one lighting fast, reflex action.

For a second.

Then, windmilling arms waving wildly, he was tottering on the edge of the roof he found himself standing on!

For a long second, Xander was balanced on the brink, staring down over his shoulder at, at least a three-story drop, down into a alleyway. With a very hard and final looking paved stone surface running through it. Xander was just having a, yellow crayon experience in Kindergarten with Willow, working at his life flashing before his eyes, when a set of hands grabbed each of his flailing arms. Anya and Dawn pulled him back towards them, further into the middle of the small flat roof the three were standing on.

Xander took a second to hyperventilate. Standing on trembling legs, one arm thrown over each girl. It was only a second before the strange pushed his panic out of his mind.

Standing on a roof? Check.

Naked in broad daylight? Check.

Arms wrapped around, equally naked Anya and Buffy's little sister? Check.

Desperately needing to freak out, but have more important thing to do? Check

"What in the blue blazes!" Xander shouted!

Now on secure ground, and apparently not about to plunge to his death, Xander pulled away from the two girls and spun around, yep definitely should have stayed asleep. He and the girls were standing on a rooftop, covered in ratty looking old tarmac, looking in serious need of repair. On three sides there were other buildings, all looking in better condition then theirs, on the fourth side there was a wider gap across a broad street, then another line of buildings.

"I don't know, we've only been awake a minute longer than you Xander. I couldn't wake you up, but I got Anya, and she woke you. We are stuck on the roof, of an old, ugly, building, in a small town, and Xander, people are starring. I don't like it, some of them look, odd." Dawn said taking a step closer to Xander, once he stopped spinning around.

"They've been shouting at us and Dawn's right, there are some very odd looking demons down there. I don't recognize a single species." Anya said from Xander's other side, wrapping an arm around him.

While Anya and Dawn talked, Xander finally gave up looking for something to cover himself with, and stared at the world beyond the rooftop he'd nearly plunged off of. The girls were right. The three of them were standing on a roof in the middle of a little town, maybe a village. Xander could just make out the green of trees, maybe a forest or a big park, surrounding the clump of thirty or so buildings their current perch, stood among. And people were starring, and pointing, and those people did look decidedly odd. There was a whole crowd of them, gathered at the base of the building, spilling out onto the street. There were dozens of them, thirty? Forty?

They were all humanish looking, but each had a little something extra, a tail, big floppy elf ears or ears from an animal, others looked mostly human, but had neon colored hair. Some were covered in fur, two huge girls Xander would swear were made out of black stone. There were mouse girls and cat girls, women with four arms and women with big multifaceted eyes, like ants. All women or girls all dressed, or in some cases undressed, to look as sexy as possible. All starring up at Xander, Anya and Dawn, talking excitedly among themselves.

They also, all seemed to have an unnatural fascination with certain areas of Xander's body.

"Look at the size of him! Those are a couple of very happy girls." One of the crowd screamed, pointing excitedly at some point below Xander's waist. The girl wouldn't have looked out of place in Dawn's class, at Sunnydale high, except for a pair of catlike ears, riding high on her head and a long ginger tail, poking out the back of her dress, swishing about.

"From the size of those Abs and Pecks, he looks like he needs more than those two scrawny things! I bet he'd appreciate a real Pokegirl!" What looked like a female Minotaur minus horns leered, The huge, she must have been seven feet tall, cow headed women was only wearing a long pink loincloth, and it was obvious she was female, very female, those things would have put Dolly Parton to shame!

"Hey! Keep your stupid cow eyes off my Xander! Any needs he has, I take care of!" Anya shouted back down to the cow woman.

"Ha! Once he's had a real Pokegirl like me, he won't even look at your skinny underfed carcass!" The cow woman roared. Anya and the Cowgirl were soon screaming insults back and forth, with a little help from Dawn on Anya's side and the rest of the crowd chiming in when the cowgirl was running low on new comebacks.

While everyone was distracted, Xander tried to take stock of the situation. It didn't look good.

At first, Xander had been more worried about shielding Dawn from the eyes of the crowd. So he'd stood in front of her, so they'd, and by pure coincidence, he couldn't peek at the naked young woman. Anya had followed his lead, and between them they'd hid Dawn, behind them. But it was soon obvious, that the crowd didn't care one way or the other if Dawn was naked or not. It was him that held, the all female crowd's attention. Despite Xander's best intentions, the young man had slowly retreated, the continued shouts, leers and offers, from close to forty women. It was unnerving as all hell! Some of the gathered girls looked like they could brake him like a twig, while others didn't look old enough to understand what they were saying. It had been more than a bit daunting to the ex-nerd, and without realizing it, Xander found that he'd swapped places with Dawn. So now the two girls stood out front, trying to block the crowds view of him.

"You know what? This is just like a dream I had in high school, Yowch! Hey!" Xander's reminiscence was cut short, when both Anya and Dawn pinched him, hard!

"Owe! I was going to say, but I don't think I'm dreaming now!" Xander finished. Rubbing both forearms vigorously trying to rub the stings out.

"What are we going to do Xander? There must be fifty of them by now!" Dawn asked, her hands (when not pinching) were covering her breasts and groin. Being naked, in this situation was seriously freaking the younger Summers sister out. "What happened? How did we get here?"

"I don't know Dawny, we were at your house last I remember. Then, waking up a minute ago…? Dawn when did you get this tall?" Xander suddenly realized that he was having to look a lot higher than normal, to look Dawn in the eye. The girl, who normally came up to his shoulders, had sprouted up at least three inches!

Dawn's eyes widened as she realized what Xander meant, Dawn stared down at her body, momentarily forgetting her shyness, and pulling her covering hands away.

"Oh! My! God! Look at my boobies! Their huge!" Dawn's shriek, screamed out over the rooftops, echoed into the distance! For a second, it shocked even the gathering crowd into silence, before laughter broke out. Dawn flushed with embarrassment. Realized what she'd said and done.

"Well, they are!" Dawn muttered, cupping her new endowment and offering them up for inspection.

"No! Don't look at her boobies, Xander you're only supposed to look at mine. Besides if you look at her little sister's, little titty's you know Buffy will do something horribly violent to you. Something that could very well endanger my future orgasms!" Anya's hand slapped over Xander's eyes and the ex-demon pulled him away from Dawn.

"Huh? What do you mean little! These babies are way more than a handful! They may not be as fat and flabby as your saggy old…?" Wrenching her gaze from admiring her new development, which while not as large as the set of equipment Dawn remembered Anya packing, the last time Dawn had seen Xander's girlfriend topless. Dawn fancied that her new pair, had a youthful perkiness, that more than made up for it in any comparison.

Dawn immediately saw an opportunity to score some points, against the woman that she thought of as her main rival, for Xander's affections.

That is, until she went to compare her new assets, to the twin mounds of flesh now riding on Anya's chest. While Dawn's new breasts may have (may have! teenage girls are delusional) compared favorably to Anya's old set, in perkiness and shape, even if they were not quite up to standard in shear size, it was not to be! It seemed Anya had also had an upgrade in the bosom department, and not only were they even larger than before, they… they were works of art! There was no sag! Dawn had been sure the left had been slightly smaller than the right, which was now obviously not the case, they were in a word, magnificent! Even the ugly mole was gone. (Again jealous teenage girl's opinion, in no way speaking for the author!)

"RATS!"

Xander cast a panicked look between the two girl's, this was not good. They did not have time for this. What they needed was a distraction, something to grab both Anya's and Dawn's attention. But what?

Before the girls could get into it, Xander's prayers were answered. The trio was disturbed by a roaring bellow, coming from the crowd below.

"I don't think those two sluts are taking very good care of their Tamer! I'm going up there, and I'm going show him what he's missing!" The cow headed, Minotaur woman shouted and transformed to her fighting form. Her horns grew from smallish stubs to mighty longhorns, her muscles bulged and she seemed to grow even taller! With a snort, Mary pawed the ground, and started running, dashing for the building. At first Xander thought she was aiming for a doorway or something, that the three on top of the building couldn't see.

Not knowing that when the Thomson the Leatherworkers Factory/Store finally closed its doors for the last time, the departing owners had secured the ground floor with anti-pokegirl shutters. Not that the steel security screens would have keep the fighting type out for long, if she really wanted to get in. But ripping through them would have taken time and there was the distinct possibility that the Minotaura would have brought the whole, rather shaky looking, building down while trying.

As she hit the ten-meter mark, sprinting full out towards the Tamer occupied building, Mary the Minotaura, bunched her powerful legs, coiling her impressive thigh muscles, and jumped! The racing cowgirl used her 'Stomp' attack (2), leaving a small seismic shock wave in her wake, that knocked more than a few smaller Pokegirl's flying, and catapulted herself into the air. Arms outstretched, fingers hooked ready to latch onto the rooftops ledge, Mary rocketed up, speeding towards her goal!

She didn't quite make it.

With a meaty SMACK that shook the whole building, the cow headed woman slammed face first into the solid brick wall, just meters below Xander's feet. Bouncing off the unforgiving surface, the poor Minotaura plummeted back down to the street below, making a foot deep impression and knocking the tough pokegirl out cold.

The two Scoobies, plus junior member, were nearly thrown off their perches, with Dawn and Xander having to scramble to keep their feet, as the rooftop jumped under them! Xander grabbed Dawn to steady her as she staggered perilously close to edge.

"Are you alright, Dawn?" Making sure Dawn was standing on her own, and seeing Anya was fine out of the corner of his eye, Xander turned to look down at the crowd. "Hey watch it down there! You could have killed us, you know!" Xander shouted down to his army of admirers.

Xander watched in surprise as the big Minotaur woman was roughly hauled to her feet, then slapped awake by one of the black stone looking demon girls, she didn't even look particularly hurt! Xander was getting more than a little concerned about how tough some of these local demons looked to be, even if so far they seemed to be more friendly than not. Xander stared as the Minotaur woman argued with the two big stone girls, before snorting and marching off, none the worse for her experience, expect maybe some wounded pride. Then Xander realized that Dawn hadn't answered him and he glanced at the girl. It wasn't like Dawn Summers, to miss the opportunity to say something.

Dawn was ignoring him, the younger Summers sister was starring at Anya's feet. Or more accurately, at the space between Anya's feet and the tarmac surface Xander and Dawn were standing on! Xander followed Dawn's stunned gaze, to where Anya was shouting insults down at the crowd, and decided Dawn's boggled, opened mouthed, astonished immobility, was the perfect response to what he saw, and joined her in staring at his floating girlfriend in amazement.

Anya didn't notice her two companions stupefied silence. The ex-demon was busy, giving the mob of potential Xander thieves, a piece of her mind. Shouting insults all the way, Anya's floated slowly forward, until she was right on the edge of the roof.

"Anya? Honey? Are you OK?" Xander asked tentatively, seeing that Anya was complete absorbed with telling the crowd off, and showed no signs of slowing down on her verbal attack or noticing her gravity defying state on her own.

"I'm fine Xander, how are you?" Anya answered automatically, still focused on discouraging the horde of Xander thieves.

"Uh? Anya? How are you doing that?" Dawn asked, shaking off her shock, when Xander spoke.

"Doing what Dawny?" Anya questioned, finally pulling her attention away from the crowd and looking at the others.

"Floating!" Dawn and Xander answered, speaking in stunned eerie stereo.

"What? I'm not." Anya glanced down, and saw that, yes, she was in fact floating. About three inches above the roof, no strings attached. "Hey look at me! I'm floating!"

"We are!" Again, in perfect sync with each other. Spooky.

"I didn't know humans could do that! People never used to be able to fly, not when I was human the first time! Why didn't you tell me Xander, this is great!" Anya grinned happily and gently rose a few more inches, before gliding smoothly over towards the staring Xander and Dawn.

"They, I mean we, can't, not as a rule An." Xander said watching Anya's flight.

"Wonderful! Maybe some of my vengeance demon powers are finally carrying over! I was Anyanka for over a thousand years, you know." Anya rose another foot or so, before darting down and coming to rest just above the roof, right in front of her boyfriend. "That has got to make me eligible me to some pretty darn good, long-term employee benefits!"

Xander watched as Anya experimented with her new skill, he seriously doubted Anya's explanation. Though Xander couldn't think of a better one, not right at this moment. But somehow the power of flight seemed way out of character for Anya's old boss, for a retirement gift? from D'Hoffryn? He seemed more of a, knife in the back, kind of guy.

Before Xander could voice his doubts, the three Sunnydale residents caught the sound of wailing sirens, off in the distance, rapidly coming closer. Spinning to look, Xander could see that, at the end of the street that their building stood on, there was a flurry of activity. From their vantage point, the Scoobies could see, a small convoy of blue and white vehicles, complete with flashing lights, heading their way. A motor cycle with sidecar, a small sporty looking sedan, and a van.

"Right!" Xander stared for second and then turned to Anya and Dawn. "Time to go Ladies!"

"What! Why? Shouldn't we wait, so the police can help us?" Dawn asked.

Xander shock his head.

"There's too much we don't know Dawn Patrol! We're naked, we have no ID's, no idea where we are, except that a lot of the natives are demons. Sure they seem friendly, hormonally crazed demons, but, can we risk it? What kind of laws do friendly, hormonally crazed, demons have? Now is not the time to find out." Xander scanned the depressingly bare rooftop, looking for some inspiration for away out of this mess.

"Xander's right Dawn. I remember one Demon Dimension I visited, back in the 1600's, Zadrath its called. It's a great place, everybody's happy, friendly to the tourists, puppy dogs and kittens, playing in the streets, and they have automatic disemboweling for jay walking, first offense." Anya explained helpfully.

Dawn blanched, and took a step closer to Xander's comforting presence.

Looking around for something to distract her from thoughts of disembowelment, Dawn's eyes tracked around aimlessly. Purely by accident (honest!) she hit on an area, that she'd so far been able to stop herself from looking at. She'd been good! Dawn's Mom would have been proud. Despite some of the comments from the female demons, making her desperately curious. Dawn had resisted temptation, and kept her gaze averted, but now she coped an eye full!

The teenager stared, mesmerized!

Dawn's eye's widened, until it looked like they were about to pop out of her head. A silly grin spread across the brunettes face as she stared in awe. A blush slowly appeared, growing from slightly embarrassed, to close to nuclear as Dawn impressive imagination stepped in. The teenage girl suddenly got 'Ideas!' As x-rated thoughts ran through Dawn's mind, her face quickly turned bright red. With the color reaching down past her neck, and spreading across her chest in seconds.

"Anya could you carry the Dawnster, do you think? It looks like I could make the jump over to the next building behind us, away from the main street. If we can get from the red one to the blue, then to that one with the big red and white ball on its sign, we could down onto the ground, and maybe get out of this!" Xander asked, not noticing Dawn's preoccupied stare.

"Yes, Yes I think I can. You be careful Xander! It looks like a long full, with a painful stop at the end." Anya gave Xander a quick kiss on the check and reached out and grabbed Dawn by the arm. "Come here Dawn!" Anya had, in fact noticed where Dawn was staring, and that the youngest Summers woman was starting to drool. So her actions weren't quite as gentle, as they might have been otherwise.

"Owe! What, Anya, what are you doing." Dawn had missed Xander's brief explanation to Anya, her brain being occupied with other things. So it was a complete surprise to the girl, when Anya roughly grabbed her, and floated up off of the roof. The demon girls arms wrapped tightly around Dawn's middle.

"Do not squirm Dawn! I have only been flying for just over three minutes or so, and you are my first passenger. Why, if your not careful, I could very well drop you." Starring down at the distant paved surface of the ground, Dawn immediately stopped struggling and tried to hold herself perfectly still.

"Good, now while we head over to that building with the ugly sign, why don't you and I talk about my Xander, and your newly all grown up body?" Anya asked brightly, looking down at the younger girl, her course wobbling a bit, almost certainly not on purpose! Dawn squeaked, clinging to the ex-demon, gulping nervously.

Xander watched for a seconded as Anya carried Dawn off, then set himself, breathing deeply trying to psych himself up, to do something profoundly stupid. Sprinting forward, Xander judged the distances, how close he could safely get to the roof top edge, before jumping as hard as he could.

With an unnerving flashback to an episode of America's greatest Hero, Xander threw himself over the gap!

---------------Scene Brake-----------------------------

Out past the town limit on the only road leading into Peaks Town a new sign had been put up recently. It was big and flashily looking, whoever had placed it had really wanted it to be noticed.

**QUARANTINE NOTICE DO NOT ENTER**

**The areas and Pokegirl's/Humans listed below are under quarantine until further notice, per order of the Blue League Department of Environmental Management:**

**Peaks Town and Environs.**

**All Pokegirl Types and Human resident or visitor within the town limits are quarantined due to disease. All illness, death, and escape must be reported immediately to the Blue League Office of Health or Police. No Pokegirl Types or Human, dead or alive, can enter or exit the Peaks Town city limits without permission. All property within 200 yards of the Peaks Town city limits is subject to quarantine and restricted access. No unauthorized individuals may enter the area or have contact with any Pokegirl Types or Human that have or can be assumed to been within the QUARANTINE Zone. Violation of this order can result in fines of up to 1,000,000 SLC and/or one (1 to 10) years imprisonment (per Blue League General Law Title 9, disease and disease control, (Chapter 4, QUARANTINES).**

**For information and to report violations please call the Blue League Office of Health or your local Police**.

Next to this rather intimidating notice, a smaller and less official looking sign had been put up.

**A Call to All Tamers, Peaks Town needs You!**

**Due to an outbreak of Holster's Somnolence Disease, Peaks Town's human population are suffering a debilitating spree of coma like sleep. Holster's Somnolence is non-fatal if treated, but severely contagious. Pokegirl's are immune to the symptoms but can act as carriers. Our town has been placed under strict Quarantine by League authorities until the disease has run its course. Our Hospital is full of our town's human residents, being cared for by NurseJoy's and volunteer Pokegirl's and dozen of other Pokegirl's are needed to keep the towns services in operation.**

**The Blue League Office of Health has agreed to allow exemptions to the Quarantine laws to any Tamer with high disease immunity that will brave the sickness, and come to our aid in our time of need. Most of the Peaks Town's Pokegirl community Taming needs, will of course be handled by the Pokegirl's themselves. But without the aid of Human Tamers this will not suffice to keep the feral-state at bay for the expected two to three months it will take for the disease to run its course and burn out.**

**A reward of _20,000 SLC (per week)_ has been authorized for any tamer who answers this plea.**

**Signed the office of Howard Pulley, Mayor of Peaks Town. Chief of Police OfficerJenny Mildred, acting Mayor in accordance with the natural disasters act of 302 AS.**

Just beyond the town limit, plus 200 yards, several trucks were parked and a camp of tents was set up. A dozen tamers and their fighting harems patrolled the small town's boundary. With them were teams of Blue League Office of Health Doctor's and Bureaucrats, OfficerJenny's stood guard at roadblocks. It had been a hundred years since the last outbreak of such a virulent form of Holster's Somnolence and the League was determined to keep it Quarantined.

**A/N**

**(1)** OK that all we'll see from Xander for a while, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season Pokegirl will be following the adventures of Buffy, Willow and Tara most of the way. The girls will be looking for the rest of the Scoobies, but they've got a lot of ground to cover, it's a big world. Xander's Journey will be documented in as yet untitled side story that wont be written until after BTVS: Season Pokegirl and various other projects of mine are if not completed, then at least well established.

**(2) Stomp** - (ATK) This technique requires only one thing. Gravity. The Stomp takes advantage of creatures like Ponytaur's natural body weight and uses that as a hammer to smash all beneath its feet.

--------------------Tamers -------------------

Name:**Alexander LaVelle "Xander" Harris**

Age: 19

Residence: Peaks Town,

Region: Blue League.

Status: Active

Rank: N/A

Security Clearance: N/A

Active Harem

Species, Name, Level

N/A, Anya, N/A

Alpha:**Anya**

Beta: None

Licenses

Tamer N

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

Name:**Dawn Summers**

Age: N/A

Residence: Peaks Town,

Region: Blue League.

Status: Active

Rank: N/A

Security Clearance: N/A

Active Harem

Species, Name, Level

---N-------N-------N---

Alpha None

Beta None

Licenses

Tamer N

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

----------------------------Pokegirl Notes--------------------------

**MINOTAURA**, the Strong Cow Pokegirl

**Type**: Animorph

**Element:** Fighting

**Frequency:** Very Uncommon (Crimson League)

**Diet:** Vegetarian

**Role:** Construction

**Libido:** Low to Average

**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic

**Attacks:** Headbutt, Ki Blast, Stomp, Seismic Toss

**Enhancements:** Strength x 4, Endurance x 3

**Evolves:** None

**Evolves From:** Milktit (battle stress)

The Minotaura look very much like a Milktit. The differences being that the Minotaura do not have a required milking cycle and are usually six feet tall. The Minotaura, however, also have tremendous strength. It's said that two Minotaura could have created the Pyramids of the pre-Sukebe world. As such, no Tamer is safe taming a Minotaura without proper restraints or two Amachamps holding the Minotaura down. The Minotaura has a pair of horns which normally appeared like two tiny cones on its head, but when the Minotaura chooses, they can extend and shape their horns up to two feet in length, though many Minotaura complain of headaches if they extend their horns beyond a foot in length.

This is the complete entry for the Minotaura Type Pokegirl.

**OFFICERJENNY,** the Police Pokegirl

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Fighting/ Normal

**Frequency:** Uncommon. Not found in the wild

**Diet:** Human-style diet

**Role:** Law enforcement of all kinds

**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel

**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Flying, Psychic

**Libido:** Average

**Attacks:**Counter, Evade, Pose, Headbutt, Takedown, Body Slam, Toss, Stone Palm, Focus, Focus Energy, Resist, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick, Mirror, Throwing Handcuffs, No Sell, Dream Time, Seismic Toss, The Calm Soul, Giant Toss, Chain Throw, Chump Change (over level 50), Master Blow

**Enhancements:** Enhanced Agility (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), encyclopedic knowledge of all laws, better-than-photographic memory, incorruptible

**Evolves:** Unknown

**Evolves From:** None

OfficerJenny was the second breed of Post-Sukebe Pokegirls to be created, right after the NurseJoy. And like the NurseJoy, they quickly became well-regarded by the rest of the world, with the obvious exception of the criminal element. They are good fighters, focusing mainly on grappling and takedown maneuvers, and are incapable of being bought off or bribed in any way. The scientists who made the first of the breed wanted a breed who could counteract police corruption, and found that in the creation of the OfficerJenny. In addition, the Leagues wanted a policeman capable of taking other Pokegirls, the OfficerJenny (called Jenny for short), fit that bill superbly. Unlike the ineffective tactics of human police forces before the Revenge War, these Pokegirls are far more capable of fending for themselves. Most often, however, they are teamed up with another Pokegirl, such as a Growlie or a Hound.

A more complete description of the OfficerJenny Type Pokegirl can be found here.

Sorry site doesn't allow outside net addresses! Just google Pokegirl World Project then click Pokedex.


	6. Chapter 4 A Slayer's Harem

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: **Season Pokegirl.**

Episode 1: **Welcome to the Wildlife.**

**"DANGER! DANGER! WILL ROBINSON!"**

Disclaimer: This is a piece of ADULT fiction. Its contents should be viewed as such and only read by people deemed legally adults by their communities. This story features violence and sexual situations and should be considered Adult material.

Metroanime first penned the Pokegirl Universe in his fic Wild Horses and Pokegirl's and it has since been explored by many other great authors I claim nothing. BTVS is the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy I still claim nothing.

-

-

Chapter 4: **A Slayer's Harem.**

**Ruins Initiative Complex, Hard Pass, thirty miles north of Triennia Town, Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo.**

The Slayer had been, all those millennia ago, designed as a hunter more than a warrior, her skills and powers more centered on tracking, remaining hidden in the civilian population, and sudden, brutal 'Assassination' like, attacks. Meant to destroy her targets as quickly and as safely as possible, and quickly move on to the next. One mystical soldier, no mater how skilled or how tough they were, could ever really hope to fight the hordes of Vampires and Demon's that threatened humanity. The Slayer was there to destroy the enemy leaders the planners and take down the odd group with ambitions to destroy the world. The actual front line battle, was by necessity, fought night by night by humans themselves. There was just no way a single Slayer, no matter how good, could protect even a fraction of the worlds human population. Even right in the beginning, when the first Slayer was created, and there'd only been a few million of them. So a Slayer was a hunter there to be sent after the big fish, the monsters that threatened humanity as a whole and her powers reflected her role.

Buffy had never really reaped much benefit from the Slayer's more arcane powers. The more physical things, the incredible speed, strength, healing, instinctive skill with most any weapon? Yes all those had proved invaluable over the four and a half years since she'd been called. Sensing evil? When you lived on top of the biggest concentration of evil on the continent, it was more of a good way to give yourself a headache than of finding any particular demon or vampire. Prophetic dreams? They may have provided cryptic clues, every now and then, but on the whole they were more of a pain than a real help. The same was true with the Slayer's danger sense. Ever since Buffy had been called it had been ticking over in the back of her head on say, A constant background buzz that Buffy had felt, all day and all night, for four and a half years. After all just about every monster, demon, vampire or anything else that went bump in the night. They would like nothing better than to kill a Slayer. Buffy had felt it so long, she hardly even noticed it, anymore. Every now and then Buffy thought it gave her a little help in a fight a warning that something was heading for her back. But Giles thought those times it was more likely just a more vivid sense of the Slayer's battle instincts kicking in.

Now while Buffy was dozing peacefully, dazedly enjoying the afterglow of her recent bout with Tara and Willow. It was still there, still buzzing away. Buffy had long since learned to sleep with the constant low grade annoyance. But when that annoying little buzz suddenly exploded into a roar! Ratcheting up, all the way from level Three 'There's something out there, it wants to kill you!' To level Nine 'Oh My God! We're all going to Die!' That Buffy couldn't sleep through! The Nineteen-year-old jerked awake, her heart racing on full battle alert.

Buffy's eye's snapped open, going straight to the shadowed ceiling. Her ears picked up the faint sounds of stone grating on stone, and the groaning creak as the few remaining supports, as they strained under thousands of tons of weight.

"Up!" Buffy hissed as she scrambled to her feet, dislodging Willow and Tara's tangled limbs.

Buffy's cheeks burned as she saw her two friends naked bodies, the heat quickly spread to the rest of the Slayers body and she realized just how incredibly aroused she still was. But on full alert, with a truckload of adrenaline pumping through her veins, Buffy was able to throw the affects of the Lust Dust off for the moment.

The two Wicca were still well and truly under the aphrodisiac pollen's influence however, and as soon as Buffy slipped from between the newly awakened teenagers the two girls rolled together, straight into a passionate kiss. With no time to be subtly, Buffy simply reached down and picked the amorous Redhead up and threw the petite Hacker over her shoulder, while grabbing Tara under her arm and hauling the taller Blonde to her feet.

"Go! The roofs going to come down any second, Run!" Buffy ordered, casting one longing glance at the Katana, leaning against a burnt out computer station, Buffy reluctantly left the weapon behind. The Slayers hands were full with her girls. But Buffy had a strong feeling that she would need the blade again soon.

With no good idea of where to run where she and her girls could escape, Buffy took a firm grip on Tara's upper arm and dragging the stumbling older girl ran towards the far wall, heading for the opposite side of the crumpled building. During her duel with the Samurai Buffy had caught a glimpse of a darker shadow, behind one of the Pod things. Hoping it was the entrance to a tunnel, or at least an alcove they could take shelter in. Buffy raced through the broken junkyard scrambling over burnt and twisted laboratory gear. Towing Tara along behind her, with the limp and giggly Willow dangling over her shoulder, Buffy ran!

CRACK! Behind the running Slayer and her charges something gave way, causing a huge echoing explosion as a multi ton piece of stone broke away from the crumbling roof and plummeted to the ground. With a deafening CRASH! The piece of stone, easily the size of a large house, shattered on the cavern floor. It's destruction sending a violent shock wave through the ground under Buffy's feet. Barely keeping her footing, as the floor bucked and tried to throw her down. The Slayer managed to stay upright, wrestling with Tara's dazed, dead weight, dragging behind and Willows amorous, wandering hands. The Redhead was completely oblivious to the cavern coming apart around the girls, and was trying to continue where they'd left off, an hour ago.

An ominous groan echoed through the dark cavern and Buffy struggled to increase her already flat out pace. The whole ceiling shifted, sending dust and fist sized pieces of gravel raining down, as Buffy finally worked her way around the metal building and saw her goal. Without the light from the glowing Crystals that had disappeared sometime while she slept, Buffy couldn't make out the darker shadow she's spotted earlier and had to navigate by memory.

The ceiling started to rumble and didn't seem to be about to stop!

The Slayer cursed, stopping for a second and scooped Tara off her feet and hefted the taller girl over her other shoulder. Staggering as she tried to balance both girls on her smaller frame, before taking off again this time at a dead sprint. Her senses screaming Buffy could feel in her bones there was no time! Jumping over some obstacles and onto and running across others, Buffy made the last thirty meters in seconds.

Starting in the already damaged center the man made cavern came apart! Thousands of tons of stone, simply fell there was no slow collapse no rockslide the Initiative Laboratory was just obliterated. Five hundred meters above a section of Himalayan valley floor dropped seventy meters straight down a sinkhole a hundred meters across that instantly swallowed.

**Crimson League, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.**

Doctor George Hanower frowned, starring through a magically shielded observation window, glaring at the six unconscious figures occupying his Thaumaturgy Accident ward. Normally the compact man radiated an aura of calm confidence and authority. (Picture a classic D&D Dwarf minus beard, short, wide looks like he could barrel his way through solid stone, but dressed in a nice suit instead of armor) Now his hands were clenched into fists and he'd developed a nasty looking nervous twitch in his left eye. His carefully planned world had been put at risk, and Doctor Hanower wanted the reasons gone.

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was a big sprawling building, the original had been a pre Sukebe mansion with delusions of being a castle. Three, five story wings sprouting from a large six story central manor house. Since the Sukebe's time, two extra wings had been built and the whole place had been renovated several times, as the fortunes of the owners had risen and fallen in response to the Crimson League's own success. Twenty years ago St. Mungo's had fallen on hard times, the owner had attempted to open a school of magic in competition to Vale and everything the retired tamer touched suddenly turned to lead. Investments that had been secure moneymakers for generations of the Mungo family suddenly died, crops in the family vineyard were blighted, friends and acquaintance's who'd been interested in helping the new endeavor as Investors or teachers, suddenly found more important things to do or vanished completely.

The last of the Mungo's family died in a tragic accident, involving a parachute, his pet Pidgeota and a yellow rubber ducky, leaving the Hospital in debt and on the edge of bankruptcy. A foreign medical megacorp, based in Indigo league, the CCC, Critical Care Corporation swooped in and saved the ailing Hospital, investing heavily and completely refurbishing the entire complex and hiring on dozens of new staff.

Doctor Hanower had been one of the new employees and had quickly risen until he was the top administrator and for the last ten years had run the Hospital. Few of the Crimson League officials or high society that he regularly dealt or socialized with could have imagined that the calm wise little man was a loyal member of one of the most feared crime syndicates in the world. St. Mungo's served Trauma Team as a minor magical research base and recruiting ground for agents with medical/magical training, but its real utility was allowing the syndicate access to magical Knowledge and Pokegirl's as well as laundering an impressive amount of Trauma Team's ill gotten SLC. For years Hanower had run the Hospital with barely anything obviously illegal happening anywhere near the place. Now he had a half dozen wanted criminals that he had to treat while hiding them from the other patients and most of his staff. He'd already had to arrange for one of the patients to suffer a relapse and pass away unexpectedly! Not to mention the three of his NurseJoy's he'd ordered run through level five taming cycles.

All it would take were a few hints, a little suspicion and the League investigators would be all over the place. St. Mungo's greatest defense against the enemies of Trauma Team, had always been the venerable institutions spotless reputation. Anything that could jeopardize that had to be removed instantly. Unfortunately the Trauma Team Governing Committee had put a high value on the survival of these Initiative people, so he couldn't just get rid of them. Instead he and his staff were in a constant state of damage control. Using the resources of the Hospital to save the Initiative members lives, while at the same time trying to keep those same resources Mages, Doctors, Nurses and support Staff from realizing that there were anything odd going on.

**Ruins Initiative Complex, Hard Pass, thirty miles north of Triennia Town, Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo. (Lemon Scent ahead)**

Tara McCay woke, spluttering and groping blindly. Shocked awake by trying to swallow a mouth full of hair. The blonde Wicca blinked while pulling the damp strands away from her face, trying to clear her eyes, hoping to make some sense out of the gloom that she found herself in. After a frantic second, Tara was able to breath normally, and took a second to think.

She'd fainted or been knocked out she realized, as her recent memory's sluggishly started to float to the surface of her mind. Again! Slowly as her mind came online, Tara looked around as world swam into focus. It was very dark and the weight across her chest was warm and spongy, and breathing.

"Buffy! Willow! Can you hear me!" Tara shouted giving whoever was laying on top of her a shake, all she got in return was a mumbled moan, which sounded kinda like Willow.

"Willow sweetie, are you OK? It's time to wake up." Tara looked around trying to get some idea of where they were, this time.

All she could make out were vague shapes in the darkness, lines that could be walls running at slopping angles to her right and a darker area up above to her left. Straight ahead she could just barely make out stairs leading down, it looked like there was more like down there.

Tara felt around on the person, Willow? She could feel, and found the sleeping body's head. It was too dark for the Wiccan girl to see her hand in front of her face. But with a little exploration and experimentation, Tara was able, after a lot of pushing and pulling, to get the unconscious form settled. Now with the limp body right way up and comfortably arranged in her lap. Tara listened to the mumbled complaints, about the bad frogs not letting her sleep. Tara grinned her brilliant white teeth flashing in the darkness, that was her Willow.

"Willow wake up!" Gentle slaps to the face started to bring Willow around. Tara was by this time blushing furiously, dragging Willows limp body around like she'd been doing, was making the blonde Witch remember what had happened. Vivid memories of after the battle with the two demon women started popping to the front of Tara's mind. Doing things like that with Willow was one thing, but Buffy! Oh My God! As a rather interesting memory caught her attention Tara's blush spread. Come to think of it, some of the gymnastics with her girlfriend she'd indulged in earlier rated an Oh My God! as well, especially for the normally shy Witch.

Even so, Tara couldn't quite keep a naughty little smile of her face, as Willow slowly started to wake up. It had been wrong and they hadn't been in their right minds, being affected by whatever drug the Lust Dust was made of. But as Tara remembered more and more, as sleep cleared from her brain, she couldn't deny that the sex had been incredible.

"Come on Willow, time to wake up." Tara gave the redhead a gentle shake.

"Mmmth don't wanna, ooh! Tara, baby. I had the most incredible dream last night." Willow murmured cuddling into Tara's warmth.

"If it was about you, me, Buffy and wild monkey sex, I don't think it was a dream Sweetie." Tara told her girlfriend.

"Mmm that's nice can we do it again?" Tara's eyebrows shot up at Willows half-conscious mumbled question, then she smiled wickedly down at the drowsy redhead. Leaning down to place her lips next to the redhead's ear, Tara blew gently, causing Willow to shiver softly. As one of her erogenous spots, one that only her girlfriend knew about, was strummed to life.

"Sure Sweetie, I'll get the whipped cream, you go get Buffy." Tara whispered into Willows ear.

Willow was mostly awake now and her brain was starting to listen to the conversation.

"What!" Bolting up, sitting straight, the Hacker went into babble mode. "But the dream! You and I and, and, and Buffy!" Flailing around, arms waving as she tried to get up. "Buffy and us without clothes! With sex! Lots and lots of sex!"

Tara quickly snagged the redhead and hugged her close, before her panicked struggles could hurt herself.

"I know honey, but we've got to think! It's dark, we don't know where we are and Buffy isn't here." Tara told Willow firmly, holding the other girl in her arms.

Willow was a Sunnydale veteran, she knew when it was safe to freak out, because of the weird and when you needed to keep a cool, level head. Although this was pretty darn freaky, right here! Willow pulled herself together, trying to focus and force herself to think. Taking a long calming breath, the Hacker's eyes shot open wide and she immediately wished she hadn't. The deep breath, hadn't particularly calmed her shot nerves, but she had tasted a half-remembered sickly sweet flavor, in the back of her throat.

"Oh Crap, I think there's still some of that Lust Dust stuff in the air!" Willow told Tara. The Redhead carefully took stock of her self and immediately noticed how her body was reacting to Tara's gentle embrace.

Willow carefully climbed to her feet, seeing what Tara had earlier. Dim light, coming from down some stairs, darkness above and behind.

"Yes." Tara nodded, following Willow to her feet. "I think so to, I feel a bit tingly, but I think I can handle it."

The two girls carefully started down the stairs. Willow winced as she took the first step.

"Baby? Are you alright" Tara asked, concerned laying a hand on Willows shoulder, sensing rather than seeing her girlfriends sudden pain.

Willow blushed furiously, glad that the darkness hid her from view.

"Um, I thought for sure, I mean that that bit had to have been a dream, but I'm sore." The halfhearted explanation, telling Tara nothing.

"What bit, Willow? It was all pretty strange, the waking up in metal coffins, the fight with the Samurai and Plant demon women, the sex stuff, then the cavern falling apart and Buffy carry us, running while the ceiling fell in." Tara listing it all out, hearing it out load, made both girls remember more of what they'd experienced since waking in this strange place.

Willow suddenly remembered Buffy carrying her, her body slung across the Slayers shoulder. The redheaded hacker had been more than a bit out of it at the time, still swimming in Lust Dust, and had spent most of her efforts trying to grope the tiny blonde's bum. But she did remember where her head had been and what she had, or more to the point, hadn't seen there. Willow was suddenly relieved and confused at the same time. If she had imagined Buffy fucking the hell out of her little cunny; and that was really the only explanation, considering Buffy didn't have a great big dick to do said fucking with. Then why did Willows pussy feel so tender and so satisfied at the same time?

"Um, near the end I guess, before the roof came down I had this strange, I don't know it must have been a dream. Through it sure felt and still feels, really real." Willow cupped the sensitive area and gentle probed, wincing when she found a particularly abraded spot.

The girls had made it down the first flight of stairs and could see that they went down at least another level, with the light getting brighter the further down they went.

Tara could make out Willows shape now, in the light coming from bellow and could see her girl's hand, making frequent journeys to rest between the junction of her legs.

"What dream Willow?" Tara insisted, turning to face the shorter girl, taking a firm hold on Willows shoulder, stopping their descent. The blonde Witch still had more than a few fuzzy spots in her own memory, that Lust Dust had really messed them up.

Willow looked at Tara shadowed face for a second and dropped her eyes briefly, gathering her courage.

"Err well, I kind of remember Buffy having a, a pecker." She finally blurted, getting a shocked gasp from Tara. Thinking her girlfriend didn't believe her, Willow babbled on. "Although calling that monster a pecker, really understates the effect it had. Because she banged the hell out of me with that thing. Like you did, that time, when we got home after that whole Adam mess." Willow stuttered to a stop realizing what she'd just said. Willow briefly wondered if you could actually die from embarrassment.

Tara's eyes glazed, as she thought back to that night, a few days after the four core Scoobies had destroyed the Cyborg Demon Adam. The two Witches had really gone nuts, Tara had been frantic with worry during the battle and had had a lot of pent up emotion to work through. That had been the first time she'd ever used a strap-on and Tara had gotten a little carried away.

The blonde nearly fell off the little landing the two girls were standing on, lost in the memory and suddenly vividly recalled sensations. Only a quick grab from Willow, saved her from tumbling down the next flight of stairs.

Tara shook her head, trying to clean her mind of the sudden barrage of images.

"Oh, I think the Lust Dust is affecting me more than I thought." Tara mumbled, the taller girl leaned on her girlfriend, as she caught her balance.

"Yeah me to, maybe we should talk about something else." Willow offered hopefully.

Tara didn't answer, the Witch was having another flashback, this time not of hers and Willows sexual adventure back in Sunnydale but something that had happened while they'd been under the influence of the Lust Dust earlier today. During all the sex, Tara could remember slipping in and out of her lovers minds, and finding a longing in Buffy. Buffy had wanted something, something long and hard. Tara couldn't quite follow what she'd thought she'd been doing, or precisely how she'd done it. But she could definitely remember drawing power and building a spell. It had been amazing, the magic had flowed so easily, like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Willow, I don't think you dreamed it." Nearly whispering, Tara ducked her head and let a curtain of blonde hair cover her face. Remembering what she had done, the girl was overcome with waves of guilt. "I can remember doing a spell, there was this whole mind meld thing going on. And Buffy was thinking, that she would really like err, some pe… pen… penis action and I was really out of it and, I did a spell." By the end of her explanation Tara was doing a first rate Willow babble impersonation. Ashamed of her herself for the magic, for the sex and pretty much everything else she could think of.

Willow watched, as the taller girl seemed to shrink, cowering away from her, as if she expected to be slapped.

"No Baby No!" Willow grabbed the blonde Witch by the shoulders, to stop her retreating and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"It's not your fault Tara! Stop it." Willow held Tara's nearly limp form to her, cradling her protectively, more than a little shaken herself. Willow had grown used to Tara's quite strength and gentle wisdom, Willow called the blonde her Goddess and usually said it teasingly, but the truth was that Willow did all but worship her girlfriend, seeing in the shy beauty all the things she felt she lacked in herself. To see her like this, crushed under her own feelings of guilt and unworthiness, was a hideous shock to the redhead's own shaky sense of self-confidence.

"Please listen to me baby, it wasn't your fault! It was that stupid lust attack and whoever brought us here!" With a gentle hand Willow cupped Tara's cheek and turned the blonde's head brushing aside her lovers bangs until she could look into Tara's eyes, to see the dim light reflecting off of glistening tears.

"It wasn't your fault! I remember the mind meld thing, half of what I was thinking was you or Buffy. It happened and you cast the spell; but we all did it! And we were all messed up, by what ever they did to change us, by the Lust Dust, and just the whole being kidnapped and dumped into this freaky situation. Please Tara it's going to be alright." Willow was starting to sob herself now.

Soon the two girls were crying on each other, a shuddering mess of emotion in a backlash against the whole bizarre day. They stood like that for five minutes clinging to each other, until the sobbing died down. Willow sniffed and saw that Tara had stopped crying and tried to muster a naughty smile.

"Besides it's not so bad. So Buffy had a little extra equipment for a while, I'm sure she enjoyed it." Willow leered giving Tara another hug. "I know I did!"

A surprised giggle escaped from Tara and she smiled uncertainly and wiping tears away she hugged the redhead back.

"What happens in the Underground Demon Sciencey Fortress, stays in the Underground Demon Sciencey Fortress." The badly shaken Wiccan joked bravely.

That forced a startled laugh from her slowly relaxing girlfriend.

"That's the spirit!" Willow exclaimed, overcome with relief that the crisis was passing, Willow stretched up on her toes and kissed Tara on the lips.

The two Wiccan had forgotten about the lingering affects of the Lust Dust in the emotional upheaval and were completely taken by surprise by explosion of passion the roared through their bodies.

Groaning as the sudden lust ran through her veins Tara caught a handful of Willows hair and pulled her girlfriend's head back leaning into the kiss forcefully. Willow draped her arms over the taller girl's shoulders and laced her fingers behind her lover's neck as she sucked wantonly on lips devouring her own.

Whimpering into the demanding kiss, as she felt Tara's free hand skim lightly down her back, setting her nerves on fire. Before the searching hand cupped and squeezed her bottom urgently, Willow closed her eyes and gave herself over to the sudden make out session, wholeheartedly.

Tara's bum groping hand stopped in mid fondle as something Willow had said earlier connected to her returning memories of the spell she'd used on Buffy. Pulling her lips away from Willows, Tara tried to get her bearings amid the raging lust.

"What's wrong." The pouting redhead whined as her lover stopped ravaging her like she wanted.

"I don't think it was for only a while Willow, there was a lot of really powerful magic." Tara said, trying and failing to remember the mechanics of the slapped together spell she'd used. The details were lost in a fog of pleasure, but what little she could recall had been pretty potent stuff.

"What magic?" Willow asked not really listening, more interested in laying a trail of light kisses along the line of Tara jaw.

"Buffy's extra equipment. I can't remember much of how the spell actually worked, but there was tons of magic in it, more than I've ever felt before. It was tied into what Buffy was thinking, ooh!" Willow hit a sweet spot right over her collarbone nearly causing Tara to loose her train of thought, but the blonde Witch bravely carried on. "I bet if she wanted it, it would pop right up again." Tara moaned the last sentence. Mostly having lost interest herself, distracted as Willow gave up waiting to be ravaged and decided to do some ravaging of her own. The shorter girl pushed Tara firmly up against the stairway wall.

"Sounds like fun, we'll do that later." The redheaded Hacker muttered as she dropped to her knees.

One level down, around the next turn in the stairs, just returning from her scouting mission Buffy the Vampire Slayer stood frozen. The shocked Slayers mouth was open in preparation to call out to her friends, a shout that had never happened. Arriving just as Willow had compared their earlier encounter to Tara's performance after Adam was destroyed, the Slayer had never recovered enough of her wits to ether retreat or announce herself.

"Oh Yes! ooh Willow, Goddess, there, right there, faster!" Tara's voice carried just as well crying out in passion as it had when the two Witches had been discussing penis growing spells.

Looking down, Buffy discovered that, Yes! If she wanted it to, it did indeed, pop right up.

The dazed Slayer stumbled back down the five levels to the small complex of rooms she'd found still hearing Tara's increasingly loud screams of pleasure.

The last two levels boasted working safety lights and Buffy stared at… What had Willow called it? her extra piece of equipment in fascinated horror. Not quite sure if she should throw up, try to find some snow to practice writing her name, or just have a complete mental breakdown go sit in a corner and gently rock back and forth for a few years. All three options seemed to have some good points going for them, except the scarcity of snow.

In the end she settled for staring, calling it out and sending it away. Dozens of times watching as the long piece of muscle just suddenly grew. It felt strange; kind of pins and needles, the whole new range of sensations, from part of her body that hadn't been there a second ago. It took a while to get used to. It didn't look much like any of the penis's the admittedly, not greatly experienced nineteen-year-old, had ever seen. It was too smooth, more like a stylized version, the knobbly end was too even, no testicles it grew straight from her vagina, pressing her lips apart and pressing firmly against her clitoris.

Once she couldn't hear Tara's high pitched calls anymore, it went limp, a little bit. But nothing like the deflation she remembered from natural ones. As far as touching went, a brief exploration convinced a gasping Buffy to wait, until she could wash away the Lust Dust. Hopefully then it wouldn't be quite so sensitive. Buffy was however relieved to find, that when dismissed it seemed to leave everything in its proper place. The thing was huge, and she'd been more than a bit worried about being stretched out of shape.

After five minutes experimenting, all the Slayer had decided was that her weird-o-meter would need to be completely re-scaled after this little adventure. Little boys who could drag everybody into their nightmares? The coach turning his swim team into fish monsters? Floaty guys with bad skin stealing everybody voices? Six's and Seven's on the Sunnydale charts regulated to Two's and Three's. One day in this place, and she had a great big magical dick, one bigger than either Riley's or Angel's, grafted onto her.

"My life is so far beyond weird, they have yet to event a word!" At this declaration the Slayer nodded solemnly.

Buffy stood at the bottom of the stairwell staring at nothing in particular, letting the complete left field, utterly bizarre, that the universe had thrown at her this time simply wash over her. After a few minutes, she looked back up the stairs frowning, wondering how long she should wait before going back to collect her Witches. Glancing mournfully at her bare left wrist Buffy sighed, she was going to miss that watch, it had been really cool, and her Mom had spent a bucket load of money on it.

"At least this puts the whole, talking to myself thing into perspective, that was really starting to worry me." The seriously weired out Slayer mused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

This story runs on reviews.

-----------Tamers------------

Name: **Buffy Summers.**

Age: 19

Residence: None

Region: None

Status: None

Rank: 0

Security Clearance: 0

Active Harem

Species, Name, Level

G-Poindexter, Willow, 35

Witch, Tara, 35

Alpha: None.

Beta: None.

Licenses

Tamer N

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

----------------Pokegirl Notes-------------------

**G-POINDEXTER**, the Intellectual Pokegirl

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Normal

**Frequency: **Uncommon (never wild)

**Diet:** eats human style food

**Role:** librarians, clerks, secretaries

**Libido:** varies from Pokegirl to Pokegirl

**Strong Vs:** None

**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Ghost

**Attacks:** Drone, Recite, Aura of Cute

**Enhancements:** Increased flexibility, Enhanced Stamina (x2), Knowledge Specialty, Memory Recall

**Disadvantages:** Physical skills are usually on par with normal humans if even that. No combat potential unless trained, even then still very low. Typically only good in support or command positions

**Evolves:** Supe-bra Genius (normal)

**Evolves From:** None

G-Poindexters, or the more commonly called G-Points are a very near human, though most can be indistinguishable from normal humans save for their flexibility. Though some have some strange hair colors. Found in universities and such G-Points are intellectual Pokegirl's who are known for their intellect and desire to learn, which is nearly as great (in some cases greater) than their libido. Most appear as comely human females, and are a bit shy and bookwormish.

Their Knowledge Specialty is usually centered on a single field. While their Memory Recall allows them to instantly recall anything they've heard, read or seen in detail. A skill which make them excellent walking aides to lawyers, researchers, and as secretaries.

Their only attacks are Drone and Recite. Using drone the G-point begins talking in a monotone voice with no presence of emotion or change of pitch, most Pokegirl's (and humans) tend to fall asleep when Drone is used. Recite allows a G-point to recall in a lecturing tone anything that they've read in such a way that it will drive others to want to get away from them. It is often combined with drone to drive those who won't succumb to Drone's sleep effect away. These techniques are most effective on domesticated or semi-domesticated Pokegirl's.

**Witch,** The Magic Abuser Pokegirl

**Type:** Very Near Human

**Element:** Magic

**Frequency: **Uncommon (Most of the world), Very Rare (Edo League)

**Diet:** Human-Style

**Role:** Amateur magic-users

**Libido:** Average mainly, gets High when they're excited

**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Fighting

**Weak Vs: **Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire

**Special Weakness:**Ticklish, green-skinned witches have severe water allergy

**Attacks:** Spellwork, Witch's Curse, Barrier, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Reflect

**Enhancements:** Magical Affinity

**Evolves:** Sorceress (normal), Enchantress (Moon Stone), Elementalist (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, PSI Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone or Water Stone), Tick-Tock (Dream Stone)

**Evolves From:** None

Witches are how almost every magic-user Pokegirl starts out. They can use only low-level spells and Magic Techniques, but they are generally useful for those wanting to start out with magic Pokegirl's. Witches are low in all-around power, but they are usually attuned to a particular sort of magic. They have little in the way of magical strength but can usually be counted on to have some minor tricks that make them useful in day-to-day affairs.

This is not to say that there are not risks in having a Witch Pokegirl.

Witches tend to be extreme in everything. Whether it's being pissed, battling, or Taming, they go at it with gusto and THEN SOME, encouraging their Tamer and Harem sisters to do the same. Most Tamers tend to want a more mild-mannered girl, but the growing few able to cope, though, find witches to be very useful, their powers capable of defeating Pokegirl's that most would consider to be out of their weight class. Because of their tendency to overcompensate in, well, everything, a proverb has arisen. It goes: "Only a Witch could want to kiss you and kill you at the same time." This is most certainly true, as Witches sometimes find themselves frustrated with their Tamer's inability to keep up with them.

Their Witch's Curse attack causing completely and totally random things to happen, and not always for the Tamer's benefit. Fortunately, the effects are low-level and amount to nothing more than light slapstick humor for the most part.


	7. Chapter 5: Learning Curves Part One

Chapter 5:** Learning Curves. Part One**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: **Season Pokegirl.**

Episode 1: **Welcome to the Wildlife.**

**"DANGER! DANGER! WILL ROBINSON!"**

Disclaimer: This is a piece of ADULT fiction. Its contents should be viewed as such and only read by people deemed legally adults by their communities. This story features violence and sexual situations and should be considered Adult material.

Metroanime first penned the Pokegirl Universe in his fic Wild Horses and Pokegirl's and it has since been explored by many other great authors I claim nothing. BTVS is the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy I still claim nothing.

-

-

Chapter 5: **Learning Curves. Part One.**

**Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo.**

The inside of the tent was dark, little light could get past the two layers of thick pseudo silk or the branches of the Spruce tree outside, the sun had been going down anyway. Meant for eight people, Willow felt a little lost with only her and Tara taking up the wide-open space of the tents one big room. Their sleeping bag was set up away from the zipped shut opening with the two girls huddled together. Even though she was warmer than she'd been all day, while they hiked through the snow-covered forest, Willow couldn't repress a shiver. The only shapes in the gloom were the two girls in their sleeping bag, the pile of three backpacks and discarded snow gear Tara and Willow had worn all and on the other side of the room the foot tall heater standing by itself. Lit only by the glowing red elements in the heater, the blue silk like material the tent was made of was cast into an off-putting reddish yellow.

The instruction manual she and Buffy had found in the tents carry bag called the interior roomy, but with only two people it looked more big and lonely.

Willow watched Tara's still form for a minute, half-hoping her girlfriend wasn't asleep yet and they could take a few minutes to talk about all the crazy time they'd had, since they'd woken up in the cavern. But Tara was exhausted after the daylong trek, then using her magic to power the wards for the camp. She'd barely managed to crawl into their big sleeping bag before her eyes had closed and Tara was out like a light.

Willow herself was more tired than she could ever remember being, but she couldn't sleep. There was too much running through her head. She was terrified about what had been done to them, scared of this strange place they'd found themselves in and worried about whatever had been spooking Buffy all day. Briefly she considered getting up, pulling her snow clothes back on and going outside to talk to Buffy for a while. But Buffy only knew as much as she did and the three girls had talked that into the ground a dozen times during the day, all they'd end up doing was guessing and speculating again.

Right now the redheaded Hacker needed facts.

Sitting up carefully, trying not to disturb Tara. Willow pulled her backpack over to her and flipped open the cover. These Pokepacks (1) were amazing, anything you could fit in was shrunken down to who knows how small? You labeled it on the small keyboard on the flap, then you could call it out whenever you liked and when you put in back in the Pokepack remembered and just filed it away. If there were multiply of the same things, like those little red and white balls called Pokeballs (2) they were stacked. Willow had eighteen of them in her Pokepack and she knew Buffy and Tara had more. Most of the things they'd packed away already had an entry, that was how they found out what most of the weird thing were called. She, Buffy and Tara had spent half an hour just running mad in the base's storeroom. Just grabbing anything they could and stuffing it in their packs, no matter if they knew what it was, or if it looked remotely useful, if it fit in the packs they'd bagged it. The only limit seemed to be weight, there was a counter on the computer display on the inside of the cover that slowly climbed as you put things in it. Buffy who had been collecting the larger, heavy bits of equipment had got hers all the way up to 500 pounds, which seemed to be the limit. Willow had only got hers up to around 293 lb. But it still sat on her back as easy as her old school bag.

But what Willow was after wasn't in the amazing shrinking storage space, she'd tucked it into the normal backpack section. Willow reached into the bag, pulled the thin grey box out into her hands and flipped the cover/screen up watching the laptop boot up. Willow had spent half an hour trying to crack the simple looking password protection back at the base and gotten nowhere. The technology looked much the same as what she was used to, but scratch the surface and you found out you were dealing with something decades maybe centuries ahead. And in programming terms that put Willow Rosenberg, resident Scoobie Hacker and all round genius scrambling around in the Stone Age compared to this thing.

Willow had been thinking about it on and off all day and had remembered a few theories she had seen discussed in the books on techno-paganism she'd inherited from Jenny Calendar after Angelus had murdered her first teacher in computers and witchcraft. They'd only hinted at what she was about to try. But without going a little extreme Willow couldn't think of a single way she could convince herself had even a small chance of getting past the laptop's security.

Sitting up straight with the open laptop balanced on her knees, Willow spread her fingers over the keyboard, as if she was preparing to type. But she didn't, she stayed like that for ten minutes, trying to force her magic into a new pattern. Willow brow scrunched up and a line a sweat appeared on her forehead, her hands started to tremble. Next to her laying asleep, Tara moved restlessly and mumbled something too quietly for Willow to hear, as the blonde which sensed the gathering magic. Then with a faint glow Willows poised fingers sank into the computer. The screen blinked, password prompt filled itself in and disappeared, the operating system desktop came up and files started opening one by one. Flicking past, first at a pace Willow could quickly read, but as she got used to being inside the machine literally sucking knowledge straight from the computer more and more files opened quicker and quicker. Flashing past.

Soon it was a blur, as Willow blazed through the laptops database the her eyes trying to pop out of their sockets, so stunned by what she was learning.

**20 miles away, East. Towards the border to Edo.**

Chao-Ahn shivered clinging silently to a pine trunk nearly twenty meters above the ground. Drawing the shadows about her as she listened to her pursuers search about for her trail. The Ninjette was terrified, not only was she lost among the twisting valleys of this horrific foreign land, being chased by at least four strong Pokegirl's. But she was finding it harder and harder to think. It had been over a week since her honorless Tamer had abandoned her in these endless mountains, just because she wouldn't grovel enough to his stupid pet Kunimitsu. The bitch had made Chao-Ahn's life a living hell and thought it was her right as Alpha. When Chao-Ahn had objected their Tamer Keiichiro hadn't even blinked and Chao-Ahn had found herself abandoned in the cold with only her skintight flimsy black Gi, (4) to her name. They hadn't even let her keep the Bokken (4) she'd made for herself, or the wooden Shurikens darts (4) She was lucky Momomiya hadn't thought to make her give up the new Tabi Boots (4) Keiichiro had bought for her, back when he'd first traded her from the farm.

Now after a week on her own and nearly a month before that left in her Pokeball, she could feel her mind fogging as she slowly lost her grip on herself and the feral madness crept over her. Barely two months away from the Breeder farm (3) where she'd been born and lived all her life and the Pokegirl was pretty sure she was going to die.

**(Earlier that Day) Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo.**

The country the three Sunnydale girls found outside the tunnel exit was one of those in between landscapes. Often seen in postcards and paintings. Pretty, even beautiful when shown in a nice panoramic view, maybe from a passing airplane, always from a distance!

But in reality it was not so great for human habitation especially when you were down there in it, with the cold and the snow up close and personal. They were in an alpine looking setting, a wide flat valley between two large snow topped mountains. The valley started near their exit, gently sloping down, full of shrubs with a sprinkling of small trees, within a hundred meters it became a dense forest dominated by towering Spruce, Fir and Pine. The smallest of the giant trees easily 20 metres tall, while the tallest could have been anywhere from 60 to 80 meters. The forest didn't look like it had seen the attentions of a lumberjack for a long, long time, if ever. The trees were dusted with a covering of pure white snow, to match the surrounding mountains tops and what little open ground could be seen, it was all very picturesque; it was also very, very cold.

"Oh! This bites! Now we know why they had so much snow gear, we're in Alaska!" Buffy watched her breath puff out in white clouds of condensation for a second, before helping Tara and Willow get their backpacks off. Getting the Snowshoes on would be awkward enough with out the extra weight on their backs throwing them off.

"I don't think its Alaska Buffy." Willow commented as she started lacing the tennis racket like devices to her boots.

"It looks more like the Rockies, in winter. But that's not right ether those pines are wrong." Tara added quickly following suit.

"Yea guys are right, Alaska was just the first place I thought of with huge trees and snow. Really it looks more like Russia from the discovery channel." Buffy said absently. She was concentrating on tying the Snowshoes on tightly, but not so tightly that she broke the laces. "It's a good thing you got us to rug up Tara, I don't think the splotchy uniforms would have helped much out here."

Tara smiled, it had been the shy blonde who had pointed out that the bases storeroom probably wouldn't have had racks of cold whether gear if they wasn't needed. Buffy had walked right past the bulky jackets, pants and oversized boots heading towards the shelves of more normal looking clothes. Even if they'd been all urban camouflage splotchy white and grey at lest they looked mildly comfortable and they appealed to Buffy more than the Ski gear.

They'd taken a few changes of wardrobe in the uniforms, but they'd dressed in the snow gear. So now all three girls were decked out in the tight, white and light blue ski pants and jackets. There had been a surprising range of sizes, as if the bases owners expected a lot of woman and girls to come through needing clothes, they'd all, even Buffy, been able to find something that fit.

The tunnel they'd followed from the underground base had finished up inside a natural looking cave, more a small crevasse really in the rock wall at the base the of a hill. Just deep enough so the armored metal door into the tunnel couldn't be seen from outside. The hill was the first in a line that grew into steadily rising foothills, clustered around the beginnings of a snow-covered mountain. That mountain was the smallest in a group of three, forming the valley the Scoobies found themselves in. It stood blocking the valley between the other two much larger mountains. Judging by the length of time the hike up the tunnel from the base had taken, the original cavern must have been on the other side of it.

"Right Scoobies! Let get going, I really don't want to hang around here waiting for those demons to come back with reinforcements. We'll get the hell out of dodge and try to figure this mess out and find the others." Buffy declared and led the way, clumsy at first in the snowshoes but quickly getting the hang of it. She kept to a slow amble at first to let Tara and Willow practice on the things, but the Slayer was surprised at how quickly her friends got it. But she still stayed close, ready to grab ether of them if looked like they were about to fall.

"We'll keep an eye out for spell components Buffy, but this doesn't look like the right kind of forest to find most of what we need." Willow said, carefully putting one foot in front of the other.

"I know Will, the base was pretty high tech there must be towns and cities around somewhere maybe we can by what we need." Buffy told them.

"I don't know Buffy there were a few bit we picked up like those T2 things that have magic but it's completely different to ours, I don't know if they'll have what we need foe a locator spell." Tara said.

"We'll figure something out Tara." Buffy assured the other girl. "Once we get away from here, we'll find a town or something and you two big brains can go all research girl, I'll even step up and be the official snack scrounger until we find Xander!"

"If you gave me some time, I might be able to get into one of the computers." Willow didn't sound very sure, she'd tried back in the base and gotten nowhere.

"No Wills, first we run. Then we research, you too Tara. I want to know what they did to us a much as you do, but first things first." Buffy looked both girls in the eye and was mildly surprised when instead of arguing a little more, they both nodded back and started heading down towards the forest away from the base.

Willow and Tara had both wanted to set up camp as soon as possible. Willow to examine the salvaged PDA's (5) called Pokedex's (6) and the notebook computer they been able to find in the bases living quarters and storerooms. Hopefully there would be some clues about who had done this to them, where they were and where the rest of the Scoobies had ended up. Tara wanted to have a really good look at the changes that had been forced on them not only the physical stuff but also how she and Willow could suddenly cast new spells without remembering ever learning them. There were spells she had learned from her mom that she hoped would tell them what exactly had been done to them?

Buffy agreed with both ideas wholeheartedly, but first wanted to be as far away from the entrance to the enemy base as they could possible get. Just in case their kidnappers came back for them.

"Hey which way are we going? I failed Girlscouts by, you know, never being one." Buffy called towards Tara and Willow's backs as she easily fitted her own backpack onto her shoulders.

The Slayer followed her two friends and quickly took the lead. Not only so she'd run into anything dangerous first and her better eyesight could pick out the easiest route under the forest canopy. But with Tara and Willow safely further back, the two magic-users could use their spells range advantage.

Tara and Willow exchanged a glance and smiled at each other. Tara answered "Well Buffy the suns rising straight ahead, just peaking over the trees, so we're heading East."

The Slayer set a easy pace to begin with, but as Tara and Willow had matched her step for step even in the bulky winter gear they'd liberated Buffy started upping the speed a little. After a while slowly increasing her pace she was frankly astounded that her two Wicca hadn't collapsed from exhaustion. But the two non-superpowered girls kept up the pace. They'd struggled as the cold started to get to them and Buffy had called breaks as often as she could, so they could rest and eat some of the rations they'd taken from the base kitchen, but they'd managed. Not that Buffy had been going at anything like her best pace, even for walking, but it was damn impressive and raised even more worry's in the Slayer's mind about exactly what had been done to them.

At the end of the day Tara even had the strength left to cast spells to ward their campsite, while Willow had helped Buffy figure out the instructions and lent hand setting up the tent, before they'd conked out for the night. Buffy had pushed the rapidly fading girls into the tent while she stood or rather sat guard. As the Slayer she didn't need a lot of rest, going most days on two or three hours a night.

As Buffy sat outside the big eight-man tent, Buffy silently cataloged the worries she'd picked up during since leaving the underground base.

First there was the question of what actually lived in this forest.

It hadn't been half hour into the daylong hike through the forest, that Buffy had started to seriously wish she'd decided to go with Tara and Willows ideas. Not that the Slayer had been wrong about needing to get as far from the kidnappers base as possible, but after that first thirty minutes Buffy was desperate for some ideas of where they were and what had been done to them.

Because if she'd given Willow time to go through the Notebook Computer they'd found, the Hacker might have been able to tell Buffy about the creatures that were following the three girls.

The Slayer had caught flashes of movement and small sounds, the three Scoobies were being shadowed by a lot of different creatures. They stayed well out of sight mostly and there seemed to be different groups. When Buffy had first noticed there'd only been one creature, staying about forty meters away slipping from tree to tree keeping pace with the girls. Buffy had spent ten minutes trying to get a look at it, but the forest was tightly packed and it reasonably stealthy.

After about an hour of listening to the first, what ever it was, slowly circle the three marching Scoobies. Always staying about forty to fifty meters away Buffy had sensed it close in, to about thirty and settle into a tailing position. Actually following along on the path Buffy had blazed through the forest for Willow and Tara. Buffy by this time was a mass of curiosity about what was following them and was about to signal Willow and Tara to go on a bit without her, so she could hang back and catch a glimpse when the situation had changed.

The following creature had suddenly frozen in place, and Buffy could all but taste the fear rolling off of it. Then it was gone, racing back the way they'd come. Stealth forgotten, the thing that had been following them had run in a panic, making such a racket as it barreled through the forest as fast as it could go, that Tara and Willow had heard it. The three girls had stopped and listened as it faded into the distance, before moving on again.

The two Wicca hadn't noticed the four new creatures that had moved in though. Buffy herself had barely sensed them, where the first had been OK at sneaking about, these four where a very, very good. Only Buffy being positive that something must have scared the first away had driven the Slayer to strain her senses to the utmost, allowing her to catch the odd sound or flash of color and movement. That group had stayed with the three girls until noon, when the sun was straight over head, before they'd just disappeared off of the Slayers internal radar. Two new followers had soon replaced them, and these two didn't seem to care about staying unnoticed at all. That had been a nasty hour, with Willow and Tara jumping every time one of their followers had crashed through a small tree, rather than taking a second to go around. Finally these two had fallen behind and a single being had taken their place. The Slayer had been happy that her friends had calmed down when they'd heard the two followers move away, but Buffy had gone on high alert.

What ever had taken up the odd chase had felt like nails on a black board to her Slayer senses, it had circled the three girls silently like clockwork, effortlessly matching their pace. It had stayed with them for three hours Buffy never caught a glimpse of it or heard a sound. Just a constant nagging feeling in the back of her mind, there hadn't been a second when Buffy couldn't have just raised her arm and pointed straight at it.

What ever it was had hadn't really struck Buffy's Slayer senses as truly evil, the way a Vampire or a Demon would, but there'd been something off about it. At one point Buffy had spotted a gap through the trees, a natural path that led almost to where she could sense it and without a second thought she'd charged. As fast as the Slayer could move, sprinting on near flat open ground she had streaked towards it, Willow and Tara probably didn't even see her leave, there one second gone the next.

And it had matched her!

Moving without a sound, slipping deeper into the forest, staying the exact distance away. When Buffy had stopped, confronted by densely packed trees and undergrowth that would have slowed her to near human speeds, the damn thing was still sitting on the edge of her senses, still roughly thirty meters away.

Buffy had spent a good five minutes running through her vocabulary of curses and making up more on the spot. Then she had to go back to Willow and Tara and try to explain what had been going on. And as the beaten Slayer had trudged back to her friends, the damn thing had followed along, until it was right back where it started it had even kept up its slow circling of the group.

Buffy had hoped for a stern talking to from Willow and a disappointed frown from Tara, about keeping things to herself, but it hadn't really worked that way. Buffy had mentioned that she'd sensed something but that it didn't seem to be a problem and the two Wicca had just accepted it!

That brought Buffy to the other needed research, what had their kidnappers done to them? On the whole what she discovered, going over Willow and Tara's actions over the last 24 hours worried Buffy a lot.

The two girls were deferring to her, not that that was earth shaking on its own, but to a much greater degree than Buffy was used to. The Slayer had always been the leader, the one who had the final word in the Scoobies. But there's always been an element of consensus, Willow could be incredibly stubborn when she wanted to and Tara had always struck Buffy as having nerves of steel, underneath that shy exterior.

Now the two girls just seemed…? It was hard to put into words even in Buffy's own mind, but there was a new, deeper, Acceptance? Need? Dependency? on Buffy's leadership. It was as if when it came right down to it, nether Willow or Tara could really conceive of not following where Buffy led.

It was more than a bit spooky really.

That baffling change in her relationship with the two Wicca was the most subtly and alarming change, but what Buffy had found in her own mind had shocked the Slayer to her core. Even after the 'Lust Dust' incident.

Buffy hadn't even noticed at first, she'd been in the lead of the small group, picking the easiest trail for her girls, with Tara and Willow walking behind her. But then they'd come to relatively open natural path, where the trees where a bit further apart and the pine needles and snow had kept the underbrush down. The Slayer had dropped back behind the others, hoping to get a better idea of what was following them.

It hadn't been five minutes before Buffy had caught herself mesmerized, by Tara bending from the waist to adjust her snowshoes! The Slayer's mind had gone blank as she stared in awe. Buffy had watched the play of the tight ski pants over Tara's heart shaped ass for who knows how long, unable and unwilling to look away as Tara had fiddled with the tennis racket shaped devices. Then the taller blonde, apparently satisfied, had stood straight again and the spell had been broken. Buffy had blushed scarlet when she realized what she'd been doing and noticed her nipples were trying to poke holes in the thermal shirt she was wearing under her bulky jacket.

Buffy had stumbled along following the two Wicca in a daze, not believing what had just happened, it had been all she could do not to let her twitching hands slip forward and see if Tara's curves felt as soft as she remembered from the day before. But this time, there'd been no Lust Dust in the drivers seat of her hormones it had been all Buffy. The shocked nineteen-year-old had spent some long agonizing minutes, trying to fit this new appreciation of Tara's body into what she'd known about herself. Trying to relate it to the Buffy she'd known herself to be, before they'd come to this place. And she'd gotten nowhere! Even the few times she'd found herself attracted to Faith had been nothing like that strong, hell Buffy couldn't remember being so strongly attracted to a man's body, let alone a woman's!

Then Willow had turned slightly, presenting Buffy with a side on profile of her oldest friend and stretched!

Her arms high over her head fingers entwined, the sight had roughly jolted the Slayer out of her dazed introspection the erotic sight searing itself into poor Buffy's already shocked mind. The redheaded hacker had twisted and turned, arcing her spine as she worked out the kinks from the grueling march. Buffy had watched riveted, her eyes glued to the bulging curves as they danced before her, showing plainly under the tight jacket Willow was wearing the Slayers mind full of the piles of snowy flesh her mind knew were just out of sight.

For the next two hours Buffy had to be on constant guard as she tried to keep track of their mysterious followers, and at the same time she'd struggled not to be distracted by Tara and Willow's supple body's, as the two girls maneuvered through the forest. Even though she knew she should, the Slayer hadn't been able to force herself to retake the lead and put temptation quite literally behind her, the view was just to good to do without.

Buffy had been so stunned by her own thoughts and the need to keep tabs on the thing's she could feel following the three girls, that it had taken the one time social queen nearly half that time a whole hour to realize what was going on.

The little vixens were doing it on purpose!

Buffy could have slapped herself in the head! Yes her own reaction to the two girls was one thing, but looking at what was happening through the eyes of the one time queen cheerleader of Hemery High, it wasn't just the Slayer who was acting weird. As the three girls squeezed between one of the towering Spruce giants and a boulder to stay on the course they'd held away from the underground base Willow hadn't needed to stop and bend that way, holding onto a tree branch, so she rubbed teasingly up against Buffy! Tara's stopping for the sixth time asking Buffy to help the taller girl with the straps on her backpack, which had already been adjusted, to perfection. They were doing it on purpose! The two Wicca were where flirting with everything they had! When this finally soaked through the Slayer's distracted mind, Buffy had almost walked into a tree!

No they needed to find out what had been done to them ASAP and they needed to know everything about this place just as quickly. But Buffy's original point of getting as far away as possible, that was still valid as well. So the Slayer had lead the three on, covering as much ground as possible before the sun set.

**Triennia Province, Mountain League, Near the border to Edo.**

The perfect campsite had presented itself just as the sun was starting to dip below the taller tress and shadows starting to grow. In the shadows of a huge Fir tree, a woods trick Tara remembered from her childhood, they'd found a sheltered spot. The tree's branches heavy with age and snow, bent down until they nearly touched the ground. Forming a large sheltered space around the trunk.

Tara walked the perimeter laying down notice-me-not spells and alarm wards, while Buffy and Willow put up the tent. By the time they'd finished their camp was as secure as they could make it. Not a fortress by any standards, but well hidden from most things and Tara's wards would warn them if anybody or anything tried to get in.

"Finished Buffy." Tara called, heading back towards the big tree trunk where Buffy and Willow were putting up the tent. As she walked Tara dusted off the chalk powder she'd gotten on her gloved hands. She'd been using it to mark out the boundary for her spells.

"Great, the tents almost ready as well." Buffy answered as she nailed down the last peg. Erecting the tent had fallen into a routine of Willow starting all the pegs with a firm tap with her hammer, once she'd chosen a good spot for the anchor with many references to the Byzantine instruction manual. And Buffy following along behind her, grabbing each pegs nobbly head and pushing down until it was sunk deep into the rock hard ground. The ground was frozen solid and pretty much immune to Willows best blows after a centimeter or so. It was pretty tough for Buffy as well, she'd broken a few of the pegs on the tough ground and Willow had nearly caught up with her tying down the guide ropes by the time she finished.

The tent was a silver and blue dome affair or two domes one inside the other if you looked at it that way. Really it was too big for the three girls, in the manual it was rated for eight humans. And that wording had raised a few eyebrows among the Scoobies. But the tent had been the pick of the bunch from the gear they'd looted from the underground base's storeroom. Obviously newer and in better condition than the rest of the tents and camping gear. The carry bag was covered in little marketing blurbs, about how strong and hard wearing the material was. The claim of being half as strong as Dragonslave Brand Underwear had nearly decided Buffy against it, but the Slayer had felt the materiel herself and it really was tough. She'd looked through the shelves but hadn't been able to find any of the Dragonslave Brand Underwear, only stuff that looked like normal cotton and silk. There was more leather and latex than she would have expected in a secret base as well.

Still it was a very big tent for three medium to small girls and Buffy had nearly decided to dig out one of the smaller ones. But she had no idea who's Pokepack the other tents had ended up in, or what they'd been labeled as. As the three Sunnydale girls had gotten a handle on the Pokepack's, they'd gone a little nuts, just piling anything and everything into them and naming them what ever came to mind if they didn't already have an entry. And if they did have an entry it had seemed a more productive use of their time to start emptying the next shelf, rather than learn what something they'd already packed was called. Once they got somewhere safer than in the middle of a forest and had time they'd have to have a thorough sort out and try to get some idea of exactly what they'd managed to haul away.

Buffy had kept her head long enough to leave the tent and sleeping bags on top in normal part of her Pokepack, making sure it was easy to get to when they set up camp. She knew Willow had kept a selection of the little PDA computers and the Laptop computer so she could get to them. Tara had been more interested in anything she could cobble into spell components, like the chalk she'd had Buffy crush into powder or the herbs and spices they'd taken from the base's small kitchen. Tara had also been fascinated by the CD looking things called T2's (7) there had only been ten of them in a locked case and Tara swore she could feel magic in them.

So after a long days march Buffy had decided they would get some sleep before they started on computers or spells, the Slayer had bustled her two Wicca into the tent and found a comfy piece of the big Spruce trunk to lean against as she kept guard. She had no idea what the things following them had been playing at. Why didn't they attack? If they weren't going to attack why had they followed them all day?

After a while Buffy noticed a little bit of extra light from the tent and wondered what Willow and Tara were up to and immediately blushed scarlet as her imagination promptly provide a range of answers. From mature audience recommended all the way to triple x, resolutely Buffy pushed the images from her mind and tried to concentrate on the world outside the Scoobies camp.

**5 miles away, East. Towards the border to Edo.**

The Ninjette shivered, biting a piece of bark trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Chao-Ahn was exhausted, freezing and slowly loosing her mind, it had not been a good day.

Chao-Ahn was running for all she was worth her heart pumping trying to force an extra ounce of speed from her shacking legs, she given up hiding or trying to lay false tails, all that was left was the distant hope of outdistancing her pursuers. The Ninjette stumbled again but managed to keep her feet, darting between trees. The darkened nighttime forest zipped by the racing Pokegirl like a nightmare the excited YIPS! Coming from behind her spurring the girl on.

The chasing Pokegirl's hadn't given her a minutes respite, for hours they'd followed her always just a minute behind. No matter what tricks she tried nothing seemed to throw them off. What was worse was the Ninja Pokegirl had finally gotten a clear look at her stalkers. Mongoosed!

The Weasel type Pokegirl's were quick and vicious, known cannibals when Feral. And these weren't only Feral but Feral Born Mongoosed by the look of their oversized snouts and jagged claws. Stronger and faster than their domesticated sisters, they also had an animal cunning and fine tuned instinct for the hunt that no domesticated Pokegirl could match. It nearly made the young Ninjette give up right then and there, the thought of being dragged down and eaten horrified the exhausted young Pokegirl and she could see no way to avoid it. Most of the skills Chao-Ahn had struggled to master were based on evading the sight of the enemy. Mongoosed had weak eyesight anyway but all their other senses were razor sharp. Her best attacks were Throwing Star, which needed something to throw, and the collection of stones she'd found wouldn't do much damage unless she was very, very lucky. Her Sword skills were at the very bottom of beginner, but Mistress Jade had said her Slash attack was coming on nicely, but again the fallen branch she'd grabbed was a poor substitute for her Bokken. If she could manage to get away from them for a while she could use her Sleep meditation to recover enough strength to try a Bunshin. But even at her best, all she'd ever managed was a hazy mirage like silhouette, not the full Bunshin illusion she'd need to fool her hunters.

A flash of movement out of the corner of her eye was Chao-Ahn's only warning. Screaming she threw herself desperately to the side, a line of agony across her shoulder telling her that she hadn't managed to avoid the swiping claw.

Springing back to her feet Chao-Ahn clutched for a second at the bloody wound on her shoulder blood welling between her fingers while she looked wildly around. There! The grey form of the Mongoosed charged out of the dark forest, her clawed hands poised to slash. The Ninjette whipped the length of wood that was her best remaining weapon from the sheath she'd jerry-rigged from her belt sash and brought it up in a hasty guard. The sturdy wood didn't last a second a single swipe from the Mongoosed razor sharp claws shattered it in Chao-Ahn hand sending the girl tumbling back.

Terror giving her a grace the Ninjette had never been able to reach in training, Chao-Ahn dragged the shadows from the surrounding trees using the dregs of her remaining power to cloak herself in dark and fading back into the darkness. Chao-Ahn flipped the handful of stones from inside her Gi launching the last of her supply at the Weasel faced Pokegirl as the Ninjette leaped back. With a snarl the Mongoosed batted the flight of stones aimed at her eyes away, one getting through leaving a small cut on her furry check. Straining to hold the illusion of shadow around her Chao-Ahn slipped into the forest and took off again. Almost immediately the fleeing Ninjette heard the YIPS! coming from all around her as the Mongoosed closed in.

Chao-Ahn knew she was doomed now, with a bloody wound she would never loose the carnivorous Pokegirl's their powerful sense of small would lead them straight to her no matter where she ran. After a few seconds the Ninjette released her shadows they couldn't help her now and the strength could be better spent in running, where it might by her an extra minute.

_Buffy_

"Tara! Willow! I've got to check something!" Shouting over her shoulder at the top of her lungs went against every stealthy bone in the Slayers body, but she couldn't leave without at least letting the girls know she was gone.

Buffy had been moving before she'd even consciously registered hearing the scream. And cursing herself for a dozen different types of fool nearly as quickly. She'd allowed herself to relax and had reacted as if this was just another night of patrol at home. She couldn't let her guard down like this! She had no idea what was out in the woods and she'd left Willow and Tara undefended. Even as the thoughts tumbled through her head Buffy was out from under the Scoobies Spruce tree and ghosting through the snow blanketed nighttime forest, leaving barely a whisper of sound to mark her passing.

The Slayer's senses reached out cataloging each sound and scent, from an owl gliding through the trees above her head to mice and rabbits scurrying in the bushes, searching for her target. The faint sounds of the hunt were easy to pick out from the general forest background. And it was most definitely a hunt. The slight breeze carried the hunters excited bloodlust/anticipation and the quarry's despair/terror just as easily as it carried the faint yipping cry's. The Slayer angled her course slightly, aiming to intercept the fleeing prey.

_Chao-Ahn._

Chao-Ahn's run had been reduced to a stumbling rush. Exhaustion, the cold and blood loss had drained the strength from her legs, until she could barely feel them. She had lost her strip of bark somewhere and her teeth chattered loudly in the chill air, but she hardly noticed. The bloody gash on her shoulder had stopped hurting which was nice, but something in the back of her mind nagged at her telling the Ninjette that not feeling major pain from large wounds was a bad sign. But Chao-Ahn couldn't remember why so she just enjoyed the lack of pain while it lasted. The Ninjette had gotten turned around and wasn't sure if she was running from the Mongoosed, running towards them or just running around in circles. Still she kept going, if only to make the bitches work a little harder for their meal!

Chao-Ahn wasn't quite sure why that was so important to her. To keep going, suspecting it had more to do with going insane and the lack of blood in her body than how tough she was. Still she hoped if she wasn't going feral and bleeding to death she would still act the same. It sounded totally kick-ass, like something her Kunoichi instructors back at the farm would have said in the same situation. A noise caught her attention and Chao-Ahn turned her head, one of the Mongoosed was walking along right behind her! The sight of the predator she'd been running from all day, strolling along three or four meters just behind her, struck the Pokegirl as hilarious and she giggled quietly.

Deciding to ignore the hungry eyed Weasel girl until she could get her breath back, then she'd show the damn rodent Pokegirl what a Ninjette could do! Chao-Ahn concentrated on putting one foot on foot of the other. Blinking the Ninjette staggered out of the dense tree line and suddenly found herself in a wide clearing, the forest canopy broken letting the light from the moon and stars cast the snow covered ground in a silvery glow.

_Buffy._

Buffy let her eyes take in the scene for a second as paused on the edge of the clearing. One human girl? Human looking anyway, youngish maybe in her teens? Hard to tell with the balaclava (6) covering most of her head. Not a child anyway, short she was wearing karate gear like Giles sometimes had Buffy wear in training, except hers was white and this girl's were black. She had a bad slash across her right shoulder that was bleeding freely, wet red making the right side of her black jacket shiny in the moonlight. The girl was stumbling, on her last legs across the snow covered ground trying to reach the other side of the clearing and whatever protection the trees offered.

Buffy labeled her Ninja-girl.

With Ninja-girl in the clearing were four demons. All four were taller than their black clad prey and Buffy but not by much, maybe 5'5"? naked but covered in grey fur with black markings. They had long tails with a tuff of fur on the end their bodies seemed out of proportion, with legs and arms, not quite long enough to look right of their long big breasted torsos. Each demon had small dainty looking hands but each finger came equipped with a long wicked looking claw. Their mouth and nose were pushed out into snouts with small triangular teeth pointed teeth like sharks, their eyes were pure black, the creatures heads were capped off with a pare of oversized ears, which seemed to cover a good quarter of their skulls.

Rat demons, great! Well they were probably Vole demons or something, but Rat demon would do for now.

"Hey!" This looked like the finale act of the hunt Ninja-girl was about to fall or the Rat demons would get bored with playing and take her down "how you doing?"

The Rat demons whipped around in a flash of movement, Yipping excitedly. As the Slayers sudden appearance startled them. Buffy stepped out into the clearing watching as the Ninja-girl stopped and slowly turned to look at her. The six stared at each other for a moment, then the biggest of the Rat demons hissed at Buffy. All the Rat demons crouched and started slinking forward, nearly on all fours they were so close to the ground.

They charged in a silent rush, pretty quickly, definitely human plus speed. Buffy stepped forward and she was in the middle of them!

Blocking or avoiding a continuous rain of slashes and raking swipes as the four creatures tried to mob her Buffy quickly got an idea of the threat level these things represented. It didn't look like they'd ever heard of a punch, or even a fist for that matter. The Rat demons attacked in a frenzy of opened handed, hooked finger blows as Buffy blocked and twisted among them. To the Slayer they appeared to be moving in slow motion.

Buffy was wishing she'd brought one of the machetes they'd taken from the base, or at least made herself a stake. Beating these stupid things to death by hand was going to be messy. She half hoped they'd get a clue and run away, with Ninja-girl to look after she wouldn't be able to chase them down anytime soon.

The Slayer caught the wrist powering a vicious swipe aimed at her throat and with a sharp twist broke it, the loud snap and the Rat demon's squeal shockingly loud after the near silent battle. Buffy grinned into the Rat demons stunned look, she half hoped they'd run and half hoped they'd stick around.

Going on the offensive Buffy started tearing the Rat demons apart. A kick to the chest knocked one back at the same time as she grabbed another and threw it into the third. In the second they were all busy getting back to their feet the Slayer slipped behind the one with the broken wrist. Casually Buffy took a handful of the slightly longer fur on top of its head in one hand, and grabbed it under the jaw with her other. The Rat Demon started a high pitched whine as Buffy pulled her head back, rising quickly to a panicked scream as it began to desperately wiggle trying to brake the Slayers grip, it clawed hands scrambling madly on Buffy's thick gloves. The scream cut off with on a final high note as Buffy with violent jerk, snapped the Rat demon's neck.

Letting the limp body crumple to the ground, Buffy grimaced as she looked at her shredded snow gloves, those claws were sharp! With a disgusted sigh Buffy stripped the white thermal gear from her hands and stuffed them in a pocket. Maybe they could be fixed? Sown back together? She had a few spare sets but not many. Finished the Slayer flexed her hands in the cold and looked at the staring Rat Demons.

They were all hissing now, but they didn't charge. Their eyes were wary as they regarded the Slayer. Slowly, carefully they edged forward, Buffy watched them come.

_Chao-Ahn._

Chao-Ahn slumped down into the snow as the battle raged on the other side of the clearing. It wasn't much of a battle really, she didn't know what species the new Pokegirl in the white and blue snow gear was. But she was obviously a strong fighter elemental and she was making quick work of the normal element Mongoosed. Easily sliding through their attacks and replying with devastating blows nearly at will. The young Ninjette stared in horrified awe at the brutal simplicity the new Pokegirl fought with. The Mongoosed weren't only being beaten and killed, they were being destroyed.

The Ninjette watched as one of the Mongoosed ventured to close or maybe too far away from her sisters? It was hard to tell at the blinding speed the fight was going at. But one of the Mongoosed was to far from the others for a second and she was snatched over the new Pokegirl's head and slammed back down to the ground with bone crushing force. Before the other two could intervene, a booted foot crunched down on her throat. The fallen Pokegirl twitched once, then the weasel girl's body relaxed with a limp finality that said that there was no life left in her body.

Mongoosed were known for they're tenacious natures and their love of a fight. But even the most stubborn had limits when reality hit them hard enough and this was more a slaughter than a fight. So Chao-Ahn was only a little surprised when the two surviving weasel Pokegirl's suddenly turned and bolted for the tree line.

_**Note From the Author This Fanfic Runs on Reviews **_

**A/N.**

Extracts from the Pokegirl Items and Equipment Primer.

**(1) POKEPACK:** Looks like a 'normal' hiker's backpack, and does have a storage section for stuff you don't want to use energy to get to (or want to have even if the storage/release mechanism is damaged). Can hold a maximum of 500 pounds of material total, and able to keep track of as many as 100 different items. For duplicates (say multiple hi-potions) it can hold a 'stack' of 20 max, so 30 Hi Potions would take two 'slots' of memory (one at 20, the other at 10). It can hold Pokeballs (this was why I liked it) so a Tamer that passes his limit doesn't need to immediately hustle to the nearest Pokecenter to 'unload' his excess Pokegirl's. Empty Pokeballs stack according to type and amount normally, filled Pokeballs are 1/slot. While in the Pokepack, they are considered in 'long-term' storage mode, so no time passes for them. The item has it's own display, but it also can connect (short-range coded broadcast, requires cable connection to synch-up the first time) to a Pokedex allowing someone to wear it and see what's in it. It runs off a battery (hence some of the weight) and uses something like an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) to hold the patterns of things. Charges at any Pokecenter or from any electric Pokegirl.

**(2) POKEBALL:** Technology for this item was designed from stolen blueprints from one of Sukebe's labs. This item allows a Tamer to catch a pokegirl and keep them in a container the size of a large baseball. Pokeballs are electronically registered to the one that owns them with a Pokedex. Pokegirl's kept in a Pokeballs are normally subjected to pleasure/pain training to obey their Tamer, during which they are instructed to repeat phrases of submissiveness and obedience. Compliance and obedience are rewarded with sexual pleasure. Resistance and defiance is punished with mild but shocking pain and nausea. Despite being physically in a state of suspended animation, a pokegirl is still awake while inside a Pokeball in order to undergo the training. Pokegirl's report that time seems much longer inside the Pokeball, with minutes seeming like hours to them. Pokegirl's who are fully compliant with the training are able to pretty much ignore it, and can even sleep. In order for a Tamer to catch a pokegirl that they don't own yet, they normally have to weaken the pokegirl so she won't resist the power of the Pokeball. Some modifications make it easier for a Tamer to catch a pokegirl. Some illegal modifications, usually mod-chips, allow a person to force a human female to go through Threshold and possibly change them into a pokegirl. Most people caught doing this are punished heavily. Also, Pokegirl's in a Pokeball can be transported back to storage where they can undergo healing and Taming cycles. Catching a pokegirl in a Pokeball links that Pokeball to that pokegirl. Until the data is wiped from it, it cannot be used to capture another pokegirl, and its recovery beam will only affect the pokegirl it's keyed to. Pokeballs are registered to the Tamer who uses them by having information loaded into them via a Pokedex. All Pokeballs act as contraceptives, more as added precautions against parthenogenesis than anything else, since Pokegirl's aren't fertile until they become pokewomen.

**(3) BREEDER and BREEDER FARM: **There are only a few classes that are allowed to own Pokegirl's, and the ones that can own the most are the Breeders. The Breeder's job is just like that of the animal breeders of old; make sure pokelines of certain types are strengthened, others reproduced in order to make them more common, and train them skills they need. Breeders are allowed to keep as many Pokegirl's as they want, depending on what their housing conditioners are and how good the Breeder is. Almost all domesticated Pokegirl's come from Breeder farms, the remainder are from unfortunate girls that underwent Threshold. Most girls that do undergo Threshold are sent to Breeder farms if there aren't any new Tamers or ones looking for domestic Pokegirl's.

**(6) POKEDEX: **An item used by Tamers. It's a multi-purpose hand-held computer. It is capable of giving tips to Tamers, scanning a pokegirl for info, displaying what the Tamer currently has in storage or with them, and several other things depending on how the Tamers customizes their Pokedex. A Pokedex is registered to one person, and after that can never be changed.

**(7) T2:** Technique Training (T2) Machines: A subliminal ingraining recording method developed from using some of the same Lostech of Sukebe's Taming Machine. In appearance T2's are small metallic 'gems' that are used for teaching Pokegirl's a single attack technique or skills that are not attained naturally by the pokegirl, and are more for 'customization' for battle strategy and for outside of battle.

**A/N**

**(4) Notes** on Chao-Ahn the Kunoichi's equipment and clothes.

**Gi:** also known as Karategi, loose fitting training uniform common to most martial arts made up of trouser like pants and a jacket with a long wide knotted belt.

**Bokken:** is a wooden Japanese sword used for training, usually the size and shape of a katana.

**Shurikens:** is a traditional Japanese concealed weapon that was generally used for throwing, and sometimes stabbing or slashing an opponent's arteries. They are sharpened hand-held blades made from a variety of everyday items such as needles, nails, and knives, as well as coins, washers, and other flat plates of metal. The most famous being the throwing star.

**Tabi Boots: **or Jika-Tabi are a type of heavy-duty footwear worn in Japan. Also known outside Japan as Tabi boots Ankle high and with a separation between the big toe and other toes, they are worn by both men and women.

**(5) PDA:** Personal Digital Assistant. A lightweight, hand-held, usually pen-based computer used as a personal organizer.

**(6) Balaclava: **A close-fitting, knitted cap that covers the head, neck, and tops of the shoulders, worn esp. by mountain climbers, soldiers, skiers, etc.

-----------**Tamers**------------

Name:**Buffy Summers.**

Age: 19

Residence: None

Region: None

Status: None

Rank: 0

Security Clearance: 0

Active Harem

Species, Name, Level

G-Poindexter,**Willow**, 35

Witch,**Tara**, 35

Inactivate.

Species, Name, Level

Ninjette,**Chao-Ahn,** 10.

Alpha: None.

Beta: None.

Licenses

Tamer N

Master Tamer N

Researcher N

Watcher N

Breeder N

----------------**Pokegirl Notes**-------------------

**NINJETTE**, the foppish in-training ninja Pokégirl

**Type:**Very Near Human

**Element:** Normal

**Frequency:**Very Uncommon to Rare (all Leagues)

**Diet:** Normal Human Diet

**Role:** Kunoichi-in-training

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs:** N/A

**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Magic, Ghost, adorable non-aggressive Pokegirl's

**Attacks:** Sleep, Leap, Leer, Throwing Star, Bellyflop, Metronome, Fake Bunshin (), Partial Bunshin (), Full Bunshin (, Only at Level 14 or higher)

**Enhancements:** Ninja techniques, high regeneration

**Evolves:** Kunoichi (Level 15), Kunimitsu (Fox E-medal), Ninjanezumi (trigger unknown)

**Evolves From:** None

A Ninjette is a pre-evolution to Kunoichi, Kunimitsu and a Ninjanezumi, but unlike pre-evolutions, a child of any of those three Pokegirl's may randomly be born as a Ninjette. Strangely, a threshold girl with any of those three Pokegirl's in their bloodline has a much higher chance to become a Ninjette than the domesticate child of any of those three Pokegirl's.

Once of taming age, Ninjettes stand between four-foot and five feet tall. Their breasts rarely go above C-cup, but are even less likely to remain an A-cup. Their eye color can be any color, including white or lavender, and they may or may not have visible pupils (i.e. their pupils may match their irises). Their hair color ranges across the rainbow.

Ninjettes are not bad fighters, provided they've either been properly tamed (if of taming age) or properly motivated (if under taming age). What will properly motivating a Ninjette is as random as their Metronome attack. Ninjettes love adorable things, and will not attack any 'cute' Pokegirl unless said Pokegirl is acting aggressively. Some may become so obsessed with cute that they may temporarily forget how to use Throwing Star because they don't like the smell of metal.

When a Ninjette begins training for the first time, she will screw up. A LOT. However, unless verbally berated to the point of being emotionally damaged, most will continue their training diligently until they evolve. If verbally berated so badly, she will flee, seeking to become strong on her own.

But doing so is considered an enormous blunder. A Ninjette's core principles can be determined early in her training. An intelligent instructor can mold her to the point that not even the normal tendencies of her evolved states will affect her after her evolution, so a Ninjanezumi might be open and friendly or a Kunimitsu can be brash, loud and obnoxious.

Techniques that she learns through a T2 are not affected by this clumsiness, but a Ninjette has a strong aversion to the devices as using them causes a strong headache that refuses to go away for an entire week. During this headache, using any technique other than the T2 will likely result in her accidentally using Metronome or Bellyflop.

The Ninjette can use Fake Bunshin from the get go. This technique creates a small group of replicas of the Ninjette, but these are illusions, incapable of attacking. They vanish once attacked or if the user is struck. All of the Fake Bunshin will mimic the user's motions perfectly, even appearing to attack, but of course do no damage.

Perhaps the creepiest technique in a Ninjette's natural repertoire is the Partial Bunshin. The technique creates fifteen replicas of a single part of the Ninjette's body above them and their target, which rain down on both of them. The body part in question is random, but fully functioning and capable of levitation-like movement. 90 of the time, it will be replicas of the user's hands or feet, but 10 of the time, it will be replicas of their head or other parts. If it's the users hands, they can grab, punch, tickle, etc. as if they were attached to an entire body. A set of Partial Bunshin hands can even pin an opponent to the ground with the same force as the Ninjette herself could muster.

The Ninjette's Full Bunshin is perhaps the most useful. She can create up to two full clones of herself. Both have HP equal to the amount of PP used (the Ninjette can divert PP from other techniques to give them more HP). They cannot be captured by Pokeballs, and cannot use any advanced techniques, but are useful for distractions, ambushes, moving furniture, cleaning, etc. Each turn they're active, they lose 1 HP, meaning that they cannot last forever, but a smart Ninjette doesn't need much time. Once defeated, they vanish in a puff of smoke.

**MONGOOSED,** the Viscous Weasel Pokegirl

**Type:** Anthropomorphic, Near Human

**Element:** Normal

**Frequency:** Common

**Diet:** human style foods

**Role:** pest extermination, crop protection, border guards

**Libido:** Average

**Strong Vs:** Ghost, serpent Pokegirl's (Nagas, Arbusts, Lamias, etcs)

**Weak Vs:** Fighting

**Attacks:** Tackle, Leap, Dodge, Dance, Slash, Vacuum Slash

**Enhancements:**Anthropomorphic (Weasel) Near Human; high speed, extremely high agility and coordination, enhanced sense of hearing and smell. Poison Resistance.

**Disadvantages:** Temper, easy to anger. Nearsighted. Obsessive (Single-track minds.) Mongoosed all suffer from a problem with their lung capacity, resulting in tiring quickly from sustained exertion and vulnerability to certain attacks.

**Evolves:** Ermine (normal)

**Evolves From:** Furrite (normal)

Mongoosed are evolved Furrites. When Furrites evolve they lose many of their disadvantages, but gain some new ones. Their eyesight improves, slightly. They gain several inches in height and bust. They also get stronger due to the slightly more robust frame. There form also gains slightly larger claws and canines. Kleptomania is reduced and they gain a resistance to poisons. However their temper grows, they can be quite viscous and are highly tenacious. When they get something in their heads be it in battle or out. To the point where they will ignore anything else going around them, until they get it done. Otherwise they remain fond of cuddling and much of their personality from the previous evolution remains, but gain a harder edge when compared to the more carefree personality of the Furrite..


End file.
